Pradawny pakt
by LiLuAin
Summary: Świat jest pogrążony w wojnie i nic nie jest łatwe, ani oczywiste. Wciąż jest nadzieja w pakcie zbudzonym z zapomnianej od stuleci magii. Severus i Harry muszą sobie zaufać oraz pokonać dzielące ich bariery ponieważ wkraczają na niepewną drogę magi, której nikt nie zna konsekwencji. Uważajcie, ta magia rządzi się własnymi prawami. Snarry/Więź
1. Chapter 1

_Prawa własności: __Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści._

_**UWAGA! Na potrzeby opowiadania Severus Snape jest CZYSTEJ KRWI.**_

_Dziękuje Zil, za poświęcenie swojego cennego czasu i wyłapanie wszystkich szalejących błędów :*_

_Jeszcze dodam parę słów wyjaśnienia i już pozwolę wam czytać w spokoju :] _

„_Pradawny pakt" był już wcześniej wystawiany, jednakże to jest nowa, o niebo lepsza i bardziej dopracowana wersja. Również przysięgam na Merlina, że ponownie nie zniknie z forum w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach ;] Opowiadanie będę uparcie kontynuować i tym razem nawet niechęć z strony Severusa Snape'a mnie nie powstrzyma. _

_Miłego czytania :]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PRADAWNY PAKT<span>_  
><em>**

_Autor: LiLuAin_

_Beta: Anneril (prolog), Zilidya (rozdziały od 1 do 4) _

_Gatunek: Romans/Dramat_

_Paring: SS/HP (Snarry)_

_Długość: ?_

_Czas akcji: 6 rok nauki HP w Hogwarcie_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, przemoc, śmierć bohaterów_

_Streszczenie:_ _Świat jest pogrążony w wojnie, mroku i krwi. Nic nie jest łatwe, ani oczywiste. Jednakże wciąż jest nadzieja w Pakcie zbudzonym z najgłębszej i zapomnianej od stuleci Pradawnej Magii. Uważajcie, ta magia rządzi się własnymi prawami. SS/HP_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PROLOG:<span>**

_Czym jest przeznaczenie? _

_Z góry określoną trasą człowieka, na którą nie ma on żadnego wpływu? A może prostą wymówką niepowodzeń w życiu? Czyż ludzie nie obwiniają fatum za wszystkie nieszczęścia? _

_Czy jest czymś nieuniknionym?_

_Mówią, że przeznaczenie zawsze odnajdzie drogę, pokona każdą przeszkodę i sprzeciw. Przez setki lat człowiek próbował poznać przyszłość, aby zmienić własny los. Lecz zawsze, kiedy już myślał, że je dopadł, okazywało się czymś innym. _

_Tylko głupcy twierdzą, że udało im się pokonać przeznaczenie. Fatum nie można ufać, ma przebiegłą naturę i często zmienia życia bieg. A może to nam się tak wydaje ponieważ nie potrafimy dostrzec prawdy za złudzeniami… _

_To przeznaczenie rozdaje karty, a my tylko gramy.__*_

XXX_  
><em>

Dzisiejszej nocy w Dolinie Godryka był czarodziej, który niebawem będzie musiał się zmierzyć z swoim przeznaczeniem. W tym momencie składał przysięgę życia i śmierci wśród gruzów domu Potterów. Przysięgę, od której wszystko się zaczęło.

Severus Snape nieświadomy zmian, które spowoduje jego decyzja klęczał przed Albusem Dumbledore'em, dyrektorem szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Na twarzy szpiega malowała się czysta determinacja i zdecydowanie, był gotowy na poświęcenie.

Potężna magia zaczęła owijać mężczyzn, migocząc delikatną, niebieską poświatą. W oczach Severusa błysnął ból, przyśpieszył mu rytm serca, a na skroni pojawiły kropelki potu. Poczuł przytłaczającą energię, która coraz mocniej oplatała się wokół niego. W ten sposób magia sprawdziła prawdziwe intencje czarodzieja związując go przysięgą.

Nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż Starożytna Magia tej nocy jest o wiele potężniejsza. Powodowała, że każde wypowiedziane słowo przez Mistrza Eliksirów, miało zupełnie inne, o wiele głębsze znaczenie niż oczekiwali tego dwaj czarodzieje.

Gdy potężna moc wokół nich zniknęła, Severus odetchnął z ulgą i natychmiast wstał, wyciągając różdżkę. Jego ciemne jak węgiel oczy zostały utkwione w starym czarodzieju, dokładnie analizując jego twarz. Powoli zaczął się odprężać, gdy nie dostrzegł w jego postawie żadnego podstępu. Albus wyglądał na wdzięcznego, a w oczach migotała mu iskierka radości, która wzmacniała się z każdą upływającą sekundą.

_Och, jak nienawidzę tego szalonego światełka radości. Oglądanie tego, jest porównywalne do Crucio Czarnego Pana. _

Ale teraz nikt nie musi się obawiać Lorda Voldemorta, prawda? Eksplodował sobie, w powietrze razem z Potterami.

Oczywiście nie ze wszystkimi. Mały Potter przetrwał. Raczej powinien powiedzieć, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Zirytowany westchnął w myślach. Całe Ministerstwo, Zakon Feniksa, Dumbledore, tyle ludzi walczyło przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, a pokonał go jednoroczny smarkacz. Gdyby…

— Severusie, musimy już iść. Za niedługo odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Niestety twoja obecność jest konieczna — powiedział Albus, przerywając jego myśli.

Snape kiwnął ostro głową i po chwili wahania straszy czarodziej dodał znaczenie ciszej.

— Przepraszam, że muszę cię prosić o tak wiele, mój chłopcze.

Cisza.

Oczywiście _jego chłopiec_ nic na to nie odpowiedział. Pozostał niezruszony i wpatrywał się twardo z powrotem w dyrektora. Dumbledore analizował jego postać jeszcze przez krótki czas. Po czym smutno westchnął i zniknął, zostawiając go samego.

_Genialnie, tylko tego jeszcze potrzebowałem. Spotkania świętego grona Albusa, gdzie wszyscy będą mnie obwiniać za śmierć Potterów. _

Lily również odeszła. Ogromny ból szarpnął jego skamieniałe serce. Rozejrzał się przygnębionym wzrokiem po Dolinie Godryka. Dookoła ruin wciąż dało się wyczuć jej magię, pulsującą miłością i dobrowolną ofiarą.

_Nie!_

Nigdy więcej nie będzie myślał o Li… o niej.

Po chwili twarz Severusa przyjęła znajomą, lodowatą maskę, na której nie było żadnych emocji, oprócz szyderstwa, złośliwości i chłodu. Gdyby tylko ktoś się przypatrzył dokładniej, uświadomiłby sobie, że obecna maska nie jest tak doskonała jak zwykle. Dostrzegłby brak stalowej twardości w oczach, które źle skrywały głębokie cierpienie, ból. Gdyby tylko ktoś chciał to dostrzec.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem w gwieździste niebo zniknął, zostawiając wszystko za sobą bez chwili niezdecydowania.

_Nikt nie może wiecznie unikać swojego fatum, nie da się przed tym uciec. Ostatecznie każdy przegrywa z przeznaczeniem._

XXX

_16 lat później... _

W lochach Hogwartu było ciemno i mrocznie. Żaden uczeń nie ośmielił się wychodzić z dormitorium po ciszy nocnej, a zwłaszcza tej nocy. Cała szkoła sprawiała wrażenie opuszczonej, a nienaturalna cisza wydawała się zalegać w każdym kącie korytarza.

Tylko w prywatnym gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów było słychać skrobanie pióra po pergaminie oraz równomierny oddech kruczoczarnego nastolatka, śpiącego na kanapie przy kominku. Natomiast przy biurku siedział lekko pochylony Severus Snape, piszący coś zawzięcie na eleganckim pergaminie z wytatuowaną pieczęcią rodu Snape'ów. Na początku listu widniały słowa:

„ _Harry. Wierzę, że uda Ci się znaleźć tę notatkę, jeżeli cokolwiek pomyli się dzisiejszej nocy… " _

Severus kontynuował pisanie jeszcze przez parę minut. Skończywszy zmarszczył brwi w głębokim namyśle i po chwili wahania, podpisał pergamin krótko _„SS"_. Westchnął ciężko i cała postawa Mistrza Eliksirów zaczęła się stopniowo odprężać. Następnie schował notatkę do koperty, machnął różdżką na pozór niedbale, a list zniknął. Tylko on wiedział gdzie - on i Harry Potter, jeżeli się nie pomylił.

Kolejne westchnienie uciekło z jego zaciśniętych ust. Wstał z ociągnięciem i usiadł przy kominku, obok śpiącego chłopca z blizną na czole.

_On już nie jest chłopcem_, poprawił się w myślach.

Przed nim był młody mężczyzna, który przeżył zbyt wiele strat, bólu. Czarodziej, który kończył swój siódmy rok nauki w szkole Dumbledore'a.

_Wybraniec,_ pomyślał gorzko Snape.

Cała społeczność czarodziejów wierzyła, że uratuje ich samotnie siedemnastolatek. Nikt nie zastanawiał się, jak tego mógłby dokonać i czy może potrzebować pomocy. Wszyscy pokładli swe nadzieje i zaufanie w Harrym, na którego rzeczywiście czeka wielkie przeznaczenie. Jednakże pewne rzeczy uległy zmianie i nie musi sam stawiać czoła wyzwaniom.

Ich fatum zostało związane dawno temu, kiedy żaden z nich nie miał o tym pojęcia. Nie zależnie od tego, jak bardzo Severus starał się tego uniknąć, to nie możesz wiecznie nienawidzić swojej drugiej połowy.

Są jak dwie połówki monety, ich drogi nieustannie się krzyżowały sprowadzając do jednego.

Co oczywiście nie oznaczało, że profesor spokojnie i z pokorą przyjął swoje fatum. Najdziwniejsze, że jego furia prawie zupełnie ominęła Pottera, chłopak spędził ten czas w szpitalu. Sam dyrektor nie miał takiego szczęścia, przyjął całe uderzenie jego gniewu. Nawet powiedział parę rzeczy, których później żałował. Jak to, że woli, aby pogłębił się związek między Czarnym Panem, a aroganckim bachorem, niż mieć jakąkolwiek więź z Potterem. Oczywiście nawet, kiedy nienawidził Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, szczerze nie życzył mu silniejszego związku z czarnoksiężnikiem i Albus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Była to tylko niewinna myśl, pomagająca mu w falach złości. Później żałował, że pozwolił sobie na takie nieistotne słowa, gdy Harry odkrył je na jednej z przełomowych lekcji oklumencji.

Trochę to skomplikowało sprawy między nimi, ale ostatecznie wyszło to im na dobre, prawda?

Severus przyjrzał się dokładnie rozwalonemu na kanapie nastolatkowi. Na pierwszy rzut oka Potter, wcale się nie zmienił. Miał te same rozczochrane czarne włosy, a na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Jednak dla niego z roku na rok, cechy Harry'ego robiły się coraz bardziej indywidualne.

Już nie był małym klonem Jamesa, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie musi nosić tych przeklętych okularów. I choć można było odszukać w nim podobieństwo do matki, to Harry stał się dla niego oddzielną osobą. Oczy, które kiedyś uważał za Lily w rzeczywistości miały jaśniejszy, ale zarazem żywszy odcień zieleni, odzwierciedlając nadmiar emocji, których nie potrafiły schować. A włosy… _cóż temu się nie da zaprzeczyć, są dziedzictwem Potterów. _

Podczas tych myśli Severus odruchowo i delikatnie odgarnął nastolatkowi włosy opadające na oczy. Reakcja Harry'ego była natychmiastowa, zadowolone westchnienie uciekło z ust, a całe ciało wydawało się stopić z poczucia bezpieczeństwa i komfortu. Przez sen jego ręce szybko chwyciły dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów w obawie, że ktoś mógłby mu ją odebrać i wtulił w nią twarz jak w poduszkę. Jeszcze raz westchnął zadowolony, mamrocząc niewyraźne _Severus_, a usta wykrzywiły mu się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Były śmierciożerca lekko się zaśmiał. Gdyby ktoś wcześniej spróbował mu powiedzieć, jak wyglądałyby dzisiejsze dni, wysłałby go na Oddział Zamknięty do Św. Munga.

W jego oczach błysnął smutek, a twarz spoważniała.

_Dużo rzeczy się zmieniło dla mnie, dla niego, dla świata i nawet Czarnego Pana_.

Wszystko zaczęło się od katastrofy w ministerstwie i zamordowania Blacka.

_Zapchlony kundel wybrał sobie najgorszy moment na bohaterską śmierć_.

Potem, z dnia na dzień było coraz gorzej. Zaczęła się otwarta wojna czarodziejów, a ataki Voldemorta stawały się coraz bardziej agresywne.

Jednak szanse między Ciemną, a Jasną stroną były wyrównane, aż Czarny Pan nie zmienił taktyki i skupił swoje siły na bliskim otoczeniu Pottera. Bliscy mu ludzie zaczęli ginąć. Świadomość, że umierają z powodu znajomości z nim niszczyła Harry'ego. Voldemort chciał go osłabić, pozostawić samotnego… pragnął mu zabrać wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Z każdym udanym atakiem nabierał śmiałości i Złoty Chłopiec zaczął ''przypadkowo'' spotykać śmierciożerców w dość nieprzyjemny sposób. Aż do tamtej nocy, kiedy nawet Hogwart przestał być dla niego bezpieczny…

Jego myśli zostały przerwane przez nagły, pulsujący ból Mrocznego Znaku. Po komnacie rozległy się dwa syki pełne cierpienia. Severus spojrzał w dół z okropnym grymasem na twarzy, ale jego rysy szybko zmiękły na widok wpatrzonych w niego zaniepokojonych, zielonych oczu.

_Więc to już się zaczyna._

_Ostateczna bitwa Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów… _

XXX

W samym środku pola bitwy stał samotny nastolatek. Był cały brudny, a na ciele miał kilka poważnych ran ciętych. Gęsta czupryna była w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj. Twarz miał umazaną krwią, a zielone oczy ciągle wpatrywały się z niedowierzaniem w ten sam punkt.

Harry nie przejmował się toczącą dookoła zażartą walką, nie zwracał uwagi na nieustannie przelatujące obok niego klątwy. Stał nieruchomo, jak posąg. Oczy miał smętne, niewyraźne i bez blasku, zupełnie jakby za nimi nie było nikogo. Po chwili powolnie zaczęła się w nich pojawiać rozpacz i ból.

Tuż obok niego leżała na ziemi postać w ciemnej szacie. Ciemne włosy przykrywały częściowo rysy twarzy mężczyzny. Czarne oczy patrzyły do góry bez życia, zamarłe w jednej pozycji, a z kącika ust ciekł strumyk krwi.

_Dlaczego?_

Harry ciągle nie spuszczał oczu z ciała mężczyzny.

_Czemu to zrobiłeś?_

Ból szarpał jego serce. Zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem, jakby potworny ciężar przygniatał mu płuca.

_Dlaczego oddałeś swoje życie za mnie? Severusie!_

Nastolatek poczuł makabryczny żal ogarniający duszę, a jego umysł zaczął od nowa pokazywać przerażającą scenę.

XXX

— _Harry! _

_Nastolatek odwrócił się szybko, w samą porę, aby zobaczyć pędzące ku niemu zabójcze przekleństwo. Wiedział, że nie zdąży go uniknąć. _

_Usłyszał wypowiedziane przez kogoś zaklęcie, a potem poczuł magię Severusa przychodzącą mu na ratunek. Biała bariera pojawiła się między nim a Czarnym Panem, powstrzymując skutecznie klątwę._

_Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że Severus tego użył. Spanikowany odwrócił się w jego stronę, ale... Mistrz Eliksirów leżał już martwy na ziemi._

_Nastolatek zacisnął mocno powieki. Severus użył starożytnego zaklęcia, którego mogą używać tylko czarodzieje połączeni w pradawnej więzi. Żadna inna tarcza nie ochroni cię przed Avada Kedavrą._

_Jednak cena użycia tego zaklęcia jest straszna. _

_Własne życie._

XXX

Okrutny śmiech wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Czerwone oczy patrzyły prosto w zielone z niewyobrażalną radością i satysfakcją. Błysło w nich coś złowieszczego i Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— No, no, taka gryfońska postawa. Chyba naszMistrz Eliksirów spędził z tobą zbyt dużo czasu, nie uważasz, Harry?

Przez twarz nastolatka przemknął ból i gniew.

— Zamknij się! — wycedził z wrogością Harry, opuszczając głowę na dół.

— Boisz się, prawda? — wysyczał z przyjemnością Voldemort. — Boisz się usłyszeć prawdę? Nie możesz tego znieść...

— Powiedziałem, abyś się zamknął!

Gdzieś wśród bitwy dało się usłyszeć czyjeś rozpaczliwe wołanie. Nastolatek nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Dla niego istniał tylko Voldemort i jadząca się w jego sercu nienawiść.

— Nie możesz tego udźwignąć, Harry — kontynuował bezlitośnie czarnoksiężnik, bawiąc się cierpieniem chłopaka. — Ponownie ktoś musiał oddać za ciebie życie. Złożyć ofiarę, abyś ty mógł przetrwać.

Harry zamknął mocno oczy, nie chcąc dopuścić do siebie tego głosu. Spod zaciśniętych powiek spłynęła powoli jedna łza.

— Jak możesz uratować innych? Nie potrafisz ochronić nawet samego siebie... Jesteś zbyt słaby.

Voldemort powoli przybliżał się do niego, a czerwone oczy z radością obserwowały rozpad Złotego Chłopca.

— Nie pokonasz mnie. Już nie ma kto się poświęcić dla twojego dobra. Wszyscy twoi bliscy umarli. Zabiłeś ich wszystkich. Gdyby cię nie znali, żyliby nadal.

Za każdym razem te okrutne słowa, jak sztylet przebijały Harry'emu serce. Krążyły mu w żyłach jak jad.

Voldemort był już tuż przy nim.

— Zakon ledwo co daje radę odpierać moich śmierciożerców. Przez ciebie Severus nie żyje — wyszeptał mu prosto do ucha.

Zielone oczy rozwarły się szeroko zdając sobie sprawę z bliskości wroga.

— Zamknij się, Tom! — wrzasnął i oddalił się szybko, dysząc jakby właśnie stoczył kolejną walkę.

Krwiste oczy zwęziły się groźnie.

— Nie oszukasz mnie, Harry... Widziałem twoje serce, należy do mnie.

Potter wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem i bezgranicznym smutkiem w wroga. Każde wypowiedziane słowa przez Toma było prawdziwe. Nie potrafił nikogo ocalić.

— Ale zakończmy już to wszystko. Nie pokonasz mnie, nie jesteś wystarczająco silny.

To jedno stwierdzenie wywołało u Gryfona lawinę emocji, pustkę, poczucie winy, rezygnację i rozpacz, ostatecznie skupiając się na wściekłości. Harry warknął rozeźlony, a na ustach Czarnego Pana pojawił się mroczny uśmiech.

— Proponuję układ, który wszystkich uszczęśliwi — zaproponował kuszącym głosem. — Podaj się tu i teraz.

— I tak mnie zabijesz. Mnie i wszystkich tutaj — odpowiedział agresywnie nastolatek.

— Zabiję cię szybko i bezboleśnie, Harry. Nie będziesz cierpiał. Oszczędzę również wszystkich innych — powiedział łaskawym tonem, po czym dodał zimnym głosem. — Oni mnie nie obchodzą. To po ciebie przyszedłem, a ci głupcy z twojego powodu postanowili narazić własne życie. Poddasz się i wszyscy będą bezpieczni. Jedno życie za setki innych. To chyba wspaniałomyślne z mojej strony, nie uważasz?

Harry rozejrzał się po otaczającym go polu bitwy. Członkowie Zakonu, aurorzy, nauczyciele, uczniowie i wiele nieznanych mu czarodziejów, dzielnie walczyło przeciw śmierciożercom. Powietrze wypełniały, wykrzykiwane przekleństwa i jęki zranionych czarodziejów. Wszędzie było pełno krwi. Zakrwawione ciała leżały nieruchomo na ziemi. W tym całym zamęcie nawet nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Voldemorta i Harry'ego.

Patrząc na toczącą się walkę, Złoty Chłopiec podjął decyzje. Jasna strona była słabsza liczebnie. Ci wszyscy czarodzieje polegali na nim. Nie mógł ich zawieść.

Coraz więcej znajomych mu ludzi zostawało rannych, coraz więcej trupów padało na ziemię.

_Chcę, aby to się skończyło. Mam dość bólu, krwi i walki._

Patrzył się prosto w przeszywające szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta.

_Nie mam innego wyjścia. _

Chłopiec-Którzy-Przeżył opuścił różdżkę. Zielone oczy były puste i pokonane, wyglądały jak martwe.

Powoli zaczął stawiać kroki naprzód, idąc w stronę zadowolonego Voldemorta.

— Dobra decyzja. Świat zapamięta cię jako bohatera, który poświęcił się dla innych. Tylko w ten sposób możesz uratować swoich bliskich.

Te słowa przypomniały Harry'emu o czymś bardzo ważnym.

XXX

— _Twoja ofiara zadowoli tylko ciebie. Myślisz, że możesz w ten sposób kogoś ocalić? Tak ochronisz tylko siebie! — wycedził Snape, a w jego oczach płonęła wściekłość. — Nie masz pojęcia o cierpieniu ludzi, którzy będą żyć dalej. Przez twoje dziecinne zachowanie sprawiasz innym jeszcze więcej bólu! Ci, dla których jesteś ważny, chcą cię chronić. To oni poniosą konsekwencje twojego czynu. _

_Harry wyrywał się z jego uścisku, nie chcą tego słuchać._

— _Dosyć! Puszczaj mnie!_

_Severus warknął, umocniwszy chwyt. _

— _Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Potter! Jeśli z tym nie skończysz, nie ochronisz nikogo. Ktoś, kto w ogóle nie ceni własnego życia, nie ma prawa bronić innych!_

_Oczy Gryfona zrobiły się wilgotne i kilka łez spłynęło mu po policzku. Severus poluźnił żelazny uścisk na młodym czarodzieju. _

— _Wiem, że czasami jestem idiotą — przyznał załamującym się głosem Harry. — Jestem bezsilny, ale mimo to chcę pomagać ludziom wokół mnie. Co w tym złego?_

XXX

Harry zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, a w jego oczach pojawiła się iskierka życia.

_Severus, przepraszam, że zapomniałem, _pomyślał nastolatek i uśmiechnął się do wyprowadzonego z równowagi Czarnego Pana.

— Muszę ci podziękować, Tom. Przypomniałeś mi o czymś bardzo ważnym — oznajmił stanowczo i z determinacją, której tym razem nic nie było w stanie zachwiać.

— Jesteś głupcem, Potter. — Czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nienawiścią i wstrętem. — Umrzesz i twoi wierni ludzie razem z tobą!

Voldemort rozłożył ręce i ogromna błyskawica rozcięła nocne niebo. Roześmiał się szaleńczo i rzucił w stronę Harry'ego przekleństwo. Niespotykane było to, iż nie użył różdżki. Magia skumulowała się w jego dłoni, po czym skierował nią w chłopaka.

Harry obserwował zbliżające się do niego zielone zaklęcie. Poczuł w sobie przypływ ogromnej siły. Był bezpieczny, nic mu nie groziło. Całe ciało ogarnęło przyjemne ciepło, rozpoznałby tę magię wszędzie.

_Severus._

Przekleństwo było tuż przed nim. Harry zamknął oczy i upuścił różdżkę.

_Znajdź w sobie źródło magii... głęboko wewnątrz siebie._

_Jest!_

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył otworzył oczy, płonęła w nich potężna, wstrząsająca moc. Wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i przekleństwo odbiło się jak od niewidzialnej tarczy.

Przez twarz Voldemorta przemknął grymas. Harry uśmiechnął się smutno, a w sercu poczuł żal.

— Zapomniałeś Tom, że wraz ze śmiercią Severusa odziedziczyłem jego magię.

— I tak wygram! Jestem nieśmiertelny! — krzyknął Ciemny Pan, gromadząc wokół siebie magię.

Gryfon zamknął oczy, skupiając całą wolę na uratowaniu swoich przyjaciół.

_Taką masz moc, Harry._

Blado niebieska magia wybuchła, owijając postać nastolatka. Mocny wiatr zaczął wiać, burząc i tak już potargane włosy bruneta. Sławna blizna na czole, była czerwona i spływał z niej strumyczek krwi. Jednak Harry ignorował ból. Skupił się tylko na otaczającej go mocy.

Czarnego Pana również otaczała własna magia czarno-czerwonymi pasami. Nikt nie wiedział, czyje czary wpływały na naturę. Wiatr wzmocnił się i zaczęły spadać wielkie krople deszczu. Być może była to moc dwóch potężnych czarodziejów, stających przeciwko sobie.

Gdy Harry ponownie otworzył oczy, wydawało mu się, że czas stanął w miejscu. Nic się nie liczyło. Tylko on i Voldemort.

_Pozwól kierować się magii._

I wtedy bez ostrzenia równocześnie wyciągając ręce, dwaj czarodzieje krzyknęli zaklęcia. Dwa potężne, płomienie magii leciały przeciwko sobie. Harry'emu spłynęła kropelka potu po skroni. Kontrola tak wszechwładnej magii wymagała wiele wysiłku.

_Nie poddam się._

W momencie zderzenia nastąpił przerażający wybuch, oślepiający wszystkich czarodziejów. Siła zderzenia była niewyobrażalnie ogromna. Ziemia zatrzęsła się, drzewa skłoniły się w pół, a powietrze wypełniły krzyki bólu zaskoczonych czarodziejów. A potem...

Cisza.

_To bardzo stara historia, wydarzyła się setki lat temu. Choć wszelkie dowody tej bitwy zostały zatracone i nikt nie przeżył tej walki, to legenda jakoś przetrwała. Zniekształcona przez bieg czasu przekazywana była z ojca na syna, z matki na córkę, aż każdy człowiek i dziecko w czarodziejskim świecie, znało tę opowieść. _

_Legendę o Lordzie Voldemorcie, który chciał zniszczyć świat i dwóch czarodziejach, którzy za każdym razem stawali mu na drodze, nie ulegając jego potędze i walcząc przeciwko niemu do samego końca. __O Harrym Potterze i Severusie Snape'ie. _

_A wszystko zaczęło się tego dnia. _

_Dnia, który zmienił wszystko._

_**CDN...**_

_* „P__rzeznaczenie rozdaje karty, a my tylko gramy" - Arthur Schopenhauer_

* * *

><p><em>Okej... *głęboki oddech, wdech i wydech* <em>

_I co o tym myślicie? *chwila wahania, bierze nogi zapas i ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie z tej strony*_

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

**DODANO:**

**15.12.2014 roku**

Dlatego, że wiele czytelników pisało do mnie w sprawie **SPOILERU** na początku opowiadania, chciałam wyjaśnić jedną rzecz, mianowicie:

**TO NIE JEST PEWNE ZAKOŃCZENIE OPOWIADANIA!**

Nie obiecuje, że Severus cudownie przeżyje i każdy będzie szczęśliwy, a świat promienny i kolorowy. Jednakże powinniście wstęp traktować bardziej jako „potencjalne", jedno z możliwych zakończeń.

Pamiętajmy, że głównym bohaterem jest nie kto inny jak Severus Snape , utalentowany Mistrz Eliksirów i sprytny doświadczony szpieg, oraz Harry Potter chłopiec który przyciąga kłopoty i wszelakie anormalności jak magnez ;-]


	2. Chapter 2

_UWAGI DO OPOWIADANIA:_

_Od teraz akcja dzieje się na 6 roku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie._

_Dodatkowo zmusiłam Remusa Lupina, aby wrócił do Hogwartu i ponownie przejął OPCM : )_

* * *

><p><strong><span>ROZDZIAŁ 1:<span>**

_Jeden rok wcześniej..._

Mimo późnej nocy w komnacie była zapalona tylko jedna pochodnia. Rozświetlała mroczną salę słabym, złocistym płomieniem.

— Mój Panie! — zawołały równocześnie trzy zamaskowane postacie, upadając na kolana przed najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem.

Czerwone oczy przyglądały się z triumfem, jak jego niewolnicy oddają mu należyty szacunek drżąc ze strachu.

Tylko głupcy uważali go za sojusznika. Dla niego byli nieistotnymi ludźmi, których używał, a kiedy tracili swoją przydatność, pozbywał się ich. Nie potrzebował sprzymierzeńców. Na dźwięk jego imienia ze strachu drżał cały czarodziejski świat.

Niespodziewanie szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się gniewnie, a po komnacie rozległ się budzący zgrozę syk.

_Oczywiście stary, kochający mugoli głupiec, nauczył swojego Złotego Chłopca nie okazywać lęku. Ale dzisiaj.._.

Podczas tej myśl jego usta wykrzywiły się, tworząc okropną imitację uśmiechu.

Śmierciożercy popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie, obawiali się nieprzewidywalnego nastroju ich mistrza. W końcu jeden z nich wystąpił, kłaniając się ponownie.

— Mój Panie, pozwól nam dołączyć do dzisiejszego ataku. Nie pragniemy niczego więcej, niż udowodnić naszą wierność do ciebie, Mój Panie...

Przerwał mu ochrypły rechot triumfu Czarnego Pana. Wszyscy jego poplecznicy zamarli w przerażeniu i z napięciem oczekiwali na rozkazy.

— To jest zbyteczne, Lucjuszu. Jest wyczerpany, taki słaby... ostatnia nadzieja świata właśnie gaśnie.

Wiele mil daleko od Lorda Voldemorta toczyła się walka, która wpłynie na los wielu czarodziejów, a szczególnie jednej osoby. Chłopca, który...

XXX

_Cholera._

Uderzyły go nowe zawroty głowy, a jego wizja stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna. Zachwiał się lekko. Z każdą upływającą sekundą, tracił coraz więcej krwi. Kolejny raz się potknął i ledwo obronił przed nadchodzącymi zaklęciami.

_Cholera!_

Nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne pomyłki. Stracił zbyt dużo krwi, a cięcia były zbyt głębokie. Musi szybko coś wymyślić i to właśnie teraz. Jak mógł tego nie przewidzieć po ostatnich wydarzeniach?

_Powinienem być ostrożniejszy! Niczego się nie nauczyłem!?_

Księżyc wyłonił się chwilowo za chmur, wyraźnie oświetlając bladym światłem, cztery walczące postacie na ziemiach Hogwartu.

Trzech śmierciożerców stało między zamkiem, a nastolatkiem, uniemożliwiając mu powrót do bezpiecznych murów. Oczy im błyszczały nienawiścią i podekscytowaniem. Analizowali dokładnie każdy ruch i rany swojego przeciwnika; Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Wyglądali nieskazitelnie, jakby nie brali udziału w zażartej walce trwającej od kilkunastu minut.

Niestety nastolatek na wprost nich był całkowicie wyczerpany i z trudem łapał kolejny oddech. Twarz świeciła mu lekko od potu, miejscami była pomazana błotem i krwią. Lewą dłoń miał mocno przyciśniętą do boku, a z między palców przeciekały świeże strużki krwi. W drugiej ręce z całych sił trzymał różdżkę.

To była jego jedyna obrona. Jeżeli jakakolwiek obrona istniała, gdy jesteś atakowany przez trzech popleczników Voldemorta.

Jak to w ogóle jest możliwe, że weszli niezauważeni na teren szkoły? Dumbledore powiedział, że tu jest bezpieczny.

_Och, skup się, Harry, _powiedział sobie._ Nie ma czasu na rozmyślanie o kolejnym błędzie dyrektora!_ _Najważniejsze to znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji - żywym. Widocznie na pomoc z zamku nie ma co liczyć._

Harry cudem uniknął następnego ataku. Czuł, że jest na granicy sił, był bardzo wyczerpany i senny. Co raz trudniej było mu zebrać myśli.

Ile to już razy dzisiejszej nocy został powalony na ziemię jakimś bolesnym zaklęciem?

_No, ale mogę być samemu sobie wdzięczny za taką sytuacje. _

Gdyby mu się nie zachciało spacerować na świeżym powietrzu, po szczególnie złym koszmarze_..._

_To nie jest teraz ważne! _

Musi coś wymyślić i to szybko. Nie będzie wstanie długo odpierać śmierciożerców.

O powrocie do zamku może zapomnieć. Nawet, jeśli udałoby mu się prześlizgnąć między nimi,to na pewno zagrozi innym, ściągając śmierciożerców ze sobą.

— _Crucio!_

Harry nie uniknął zaklęcia i upadł na ziemię wijąc się z bólu. Czuł, jakby każda część ciała była pochłaniana przez ogromne płomienie. Każda pojedyncza tkanka była powoli rozszarpywana na strzępy. To było dla niego zbyt dużo. Nie mógł już _tego_ powstrzymać.

Przeraźliwy krzyk rozdarł nocną ciszę, ale Harry nie słyszał własnego wrzasku. Jego umysł był złapany w koszmarze, z którego nie mógł się wybudzić. Każda sekunda bólu, dla niego trwała godziny, dni, tygodnie.

_Niech ktoś mnie usłyszy! Ktokolwiek!_

XXX

Wewnątrz murów starego zamku szła szybko postać w czarnych szatach. Mężczyznę otaczała groźna, niebezpieczna aura, a jego bystre oczy przeszukiwały ciemne korytarze w lochach.

Severus Snape nagle zatrzymał się przed kolejnym zakrętem. Był w pełni czujny, brwi miał zmarszczone w skupieniu. Po chwili usłyszał ciche, zbliżające się kroki.

W niecałą sekundę wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszedł za zakrętu. Miał już na końcu języka paskudną klątwę, kiedy po lochach rozległy się dwa dziecinne krzyki pełne przerażenia. Mistrz Eliksirów ledwo powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia w pierwszoroczniaków z Gryffindoru.

— Gryffindor traci 50 punktów! Za każdego z was! I macie załatwiony szlaban z Filchem do końca semestru! Nie słyszeliście o nowych zasad bezpieczeństwa w Hogwarcie?! Idioci! A teraz zmiatajcie prosto do swojej wieży zanim wezwę dyrektora!

_Cholerne dzieciaki!_

Mógłby je porządnie zranić, gdyby nie miał takiego dobrego refleksu.

Gdy uciekały przerażone w stronę dormitorium, widział łzy spływające po ich twarzach. Westchnął zrezygnowany, może i trochę przesadził. W końcu to tylko pierwszoroczniaki, jeszcze nie przyzwyczajone do ostrych uwag, straty punktów i szlabanów. Przynajmniej będą miały porządną nauczkę i w przyszłości pomyślą dwa razy zanim złamią reguły.

_Nie. Chyba jednak wymagam zbyt wiele. _

Szybko odprawił te myśli i zaczął ponownie patrolować korytarze. Coś było nie tak, w całym zamku panowała atmosfera niepokoju i wyczekiwania. Cały dzień męczyły go te odczucia, sens nadciągającej klęski i zagrożenia.

Próbował to zignorować. Jednak, gdy został gwałtownie przebudzony siłą tych uczuć, nie mógł ich dłużej lekceważyć. Zwłaszcza, że pamiętał co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy nie posłuchał ostrzeżenia. To przeczucie niejednokrotnie uratowało mu życie i pozycję szpiega.

Severus zatrzymał się zaalarmowany. Miał silny sens wyczucia magi, szczególnie czarnej, ale dawno nie poczuł jej tak intensywnie, nie tutaj w Hogwarcie. Nowa fala ciemnej magi przeszła przez zamek, a jego mroczny znak zapiekł delikatnie.

To nie było wezwanie, Śmierciożercy byli w pobliżu.

_Nie! Są na terenie Hogwartu._

Zerwał się szybko do biegu.

XXX

Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Brał łapczywie oddech za oddechem, choć od krzyku paliło go całe gardło. Mięśnie miał nadal spięte i po całym ciele przebiegały drobne drżenia.  
>Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się szyderczo i Harry spróbował zerwać się na nogi. Niestety to był błąd. Gorący i parzący ból rozszedł się po całym ciele, skutecznie powstrzymując przed wstaniem. Syknął cicho, powodując jeszcze większą radość zwolenników Czarnego Pana.<p>

Nieoczekiwanie nastolatek dostrzegł kątem oka leżącą niedaleko swoją różdżkę.

_Nawet nie wiem, kiedy ją upuściłem. _

Analizując zachowanie śmierciożerców, sięgnął powoli po różdżkę tak, aby nie przyciągnąć ich uwagi. Gdy jedna z zamaskowanych postaci, dostrzegła jego ruch, było już zbyt późno.

— _Expecto patronum! —_ zawył Harry ostatkiem sił i woli wysyłając patronusa o pomoc do Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Oślepiający biały jeleń wystrzelił z różdżki i ukłoniwszy się lekko przed synem Rogacza, pognał w stronę szkoły.

Harry usłyszał krzyk rozdrażnienia oprawców i poczuł jak uderzają w niego nowe klątwy. Jego wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej mglisty, gdy obserwował znikającego srebrnego jelenia. Wydawało mu się, że ma bardzo ciężkie powieki. Z trudnością próbował utrzymać otwarte oczy.

Po chwili nie widział już nic, oprócz ciemności.

XXX

Severus szybko przemierzał korytarze próbując zlokalizować źródło ciemnej magi. Miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, w każdej chwili był przygotowany do ataku.

Umiejętności wyczucia innej magi, nie raz ratowały ludzkie życia. Zwłaszcza, podczas ostatniej wojny. Niestety, tylko nieliczni czarodzieje podzielali tą _wrażliwość. _Do tego trzeba być potężnym czarodziejem lub wilkołakiem... _Dokładnie. _Lupin także musiał wyczuć zakłócenia w obronie szkoły.

Snape zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał stukot kopyt uderzających o kamienną podłogę. W dalekim końcu korytarza ciemność lochów zaczęła rozświetlać srebrzysta poświata, a jego ciało zalało przyjemne ciepło.

Mistrz Eliksirów momentalnie wiedział, co się do niego zbliża. Rozpoznając kształt, zdał sobie również sprawę, do kogo należał.

Stanął przed nim Rogacz i pochylił lekko łeb ku dołowi okazując szacunek. Srebrne oczy płonęły z emocji, chciały mu coś przekazać, argumentowały o pomoc. Mężczyzna twardo wpatrywał się z powrotem, bez najmniejszej aluzji zrozumienia, aż...

— Prowadź — głos Severusa był stanowczy.

Rogacz, jakby rozumiejąc powiedziane do niego słowa, obrócił się i pogalopował z powrotem skąd przybył. Rozjaśniając ciemny korytarz biegnącemu za nim, wściekłemu Severusowi Snape'owi.

_W co znowu wpakował się, cholerny dzieciak Dumbledore'a ?! _

XXX

Harry powoli odzyskał świadomość. Ciągle leżał na zimnej ziemi. Czuł się cały otępiały, a przed oczami latały mu mroczki. Jęknął cicho i chciał się poruszyć, ale nie mógł. Nie miał siły, a ciało wydawało się ociężałe.

_Co się stało?_

Pomyślał zamroczony, ale gdy zobaczył nad sobą cienie postaci, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się szyderczo, a jeden z nich przemówił zimnym głosem:

— Nasz Złoty Chłopiec w końcu się wyspał. To dobrze, chętnie się jeszcze pobawię... — Jego spojrzenie obiecywało dużo cierpienia.

Harry popatrzył na niego groźnie i miał zamiar mu odpowiedzieć, lecz uprzedził go drugi mężczyzna.

— Wystarczy, Alwar. — Popatrzył na chłopaka i wycedził złowieszczo. — Jest kompletnie osłabiony fizycznie i magicznie. Tak jak życzył sobie tego nasz pan.

Ten śmierciożerca był najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem, z którym musiał zmierzyć się Harry. Dodatkowo walczył brutalnie i bez zahamowań. To jemu Gryfon zawdzięczał najpoważniejsze rany.

Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej do bezbronnego nastolatka i skierował na niego różdżkę. Potter próbował wstać, ale był zbyt wyczerpany i upadł z powrotem na ziemię. Nie wiedział też, co się stało z jego różdżką.

_Nie jest dobrze._

— _Socio Mentis__!* _

Po ciele Harry'ego zaczął rozchodzić się ostry, piekący ból. Widział wszystko jak przez mgłę. Błonie i śmierciożercy rozpływali się w wirze mętnych barw. Bez ostrzeżenia, jego blizna pękła i poczuł gwałtowny ból, jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Przeraźliwą mękę, którą sobie trudno wyobrazić. Udrękę nie do zniesienia. Jego dusza była rozrywana na pół. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a płuca piekły przy każdym oddechu. Poczuł, że umiera.

Wszystkie odczucia i cierpienie przypominały mu o wydarzeniach w Ministerstwie Magii. Wtedy, gdy Voldemort przejął jego ciało. Tylko, że tym razem było o wiele gorzej. Miał wrażenie, że związek między nim, a Tomem powoli go pochłania. Wszystko znikło mu z oczu i Harry już nie wiedział, gdzie się kończy jego ciało, a zaczyna Voldemorta.

Wtem ujrzał mglisty obraz kamiennej komnaty i duże stare lustro, a w jego odbiciu Czarnego Pana. Szkarłatne oczy obserwowały dokładnie swoje odbicie i po chwili czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się zimno. Podniósł kielich do ust w geście toastu i Harry poczuł przez ból jak on sam, wykonał ten ruch.

_Witaj, Harry... _

Usłyszał głos Voldemorta, tłukący się echem po jego czaszce. Ogarnęło go jeszcze większe przerażenie i panika. W odbiciu lustra, Tom zaczął się śmiać ochrypłym głosem, przepełnionym triumfem.

A potem była już tylko pustka i ciemność.

XXX

Patronus zniknął, rozpłynął się w powietrzu tuż przed drzwiami głównego holu. Severus kierując się instynktem, wyszedł ostrożnie na szkolne błonia, chowając w cieniach murów. Zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił usta, kiedy dostrzegł trzy postacie niedaleko Bijącej Wierzby.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco, śmierciożercy byli odwróceni tyłem do Hogwartu.

_Amatorzy, _pomyślał z pogardą, ale nie narzekał, ułatwi mu to pracę.

Podkradał się do nich, cały czas ukrywając w mroku i cieniach. Gdy był blisko, wyczuł nałożone zaklęcie wyciszające, jak również barierę umożliwiającą przejście tylko osobom naznaczonym Mrocznym Znakiem.

Przeszedł przez bariery i już miał zaatakować, kiedy nocną ciszę rozdarł mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk, a na ziemi zauważył zwijającego się z bólu nastolatka.

_Potter..._

Czarne oczy stały się twarde jak ze stali, zapłonęło w nich coś lodowatego i bardzo niebezpiecznego.

Szybko zabił dwóch popleczników Voldemorta, biorąc ich z zaskoczenia. Niestety trzeci z nich uskoczył przed klątwą szpiega, przerywając własne zaklęcie z Potterem. Chłopak przestał krzyczeć, ale nie poruszył się, ani nie otworzył oczu.

Jeszcze bardziej podsyciło to gniew Severusa i choć jego przeciwnik był silny, to nie miał szans z rozwścieczonym Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Przekleństwa i klątwy latały we wszystkie strony. Po niedługim czasie walka zakończyła się i Severus związał zaklęciem nieprzytomnego zwolennika Czarnego Pana.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął barierę i podbiegł do Pottera. Przykucnął przy nim i przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do szyi szukając pulsu. Odetchnął z ulgą wyczuwając jego słabe bicie i podniósł różdżkę, chcąc sprawdzić zranienia dzieciaka.

I wtedy Severusowi zaczęło brakować tchu. Wciągnął kilka razy powietrze, ale wrażenie nie mijało, jakby coś przygniatało mu płuca. Gwałtownie zaczęła owijać się wokół nich starożytna magia i Mistrz Eliksirów rozpoznał to uczucie. Przez krótki moment odczuwał w sobie coś obcego, cudzego i niechcianego, a potem...

Wszystko wróciło do normy, magia zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Severus odetchnął głęboko i potrząsną głową, żeby pozbyć nasuwających się myśli. Spojrzał nieczytelnym wzrokiem na wciąż nieruchomego dzieciaka i zaczął leczyć poważniejsze rany. Choć twarz Mistrza Eliksirów była kamienną maską, to niepokoiło go, że Potter nie odzyskał świadomości. Obawiał się, że to może mieć coś wspólnego ze klątwą rzuconą przez śmierciożercę lub Starożytną Magią.

Potter raptownie otworzył oczy i nauczyciel zesztywniał, wpatrując się w nie ze zgrozą. Przez sekundę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, czarne oczy patrzyły się prosto w czerwone, płonące nienawiścią źrenice. I wtedy nastolatek mrugnął, a oczy powróciły do swojego naturalnego, zielonego koloru, zanim ponownie stracił przytomność.

_Co to, na Merlina, było?_

Był przekonany, że kiedy dzieciak podniósł powieki zobaczył oczy Czarnego Pana. Ale przecież nie byłby wstanie opętać tutaj Pottera.

Rozległo się głośne pyknięcie i Severus spojrzał za siebie. Ulżyło mu, gdy zobaczył pędzącego w ich stroną Albusa.

Dumbledore, jako dyrektor miał przywilej teleportacji na terenie szkoły. Stary czarodziej omiótł zmartwionym spojrzeniem błonie, zatrzymując się moment dłużej na skrępowanych śmierciożercach.

— Co z Harrym, mój chłopcze? — zapytał zatroskany Albus.

Snape zawahał się zanim odpowiedział:

— Jest wyczerpany magicznie, ma uszkodzone nerwy i dość głębokie cięcie w boku. Fizycznie wyzdrowieje, ale...

Dyrektor nie pozwolił mu skończyć:

— Cokolwiek innego musi poczekać, Severusie. Zaraz przybędzie Ministerstwo i nie mogą wiedzieć, że byliście zamieszani w dzisiejsze wydarzenia.

— Albus... — zaczął niezwykle niskim i twardym głosem.

— Nie mamy na to czasu. Zajmę się odpowiednio Knotem i zwolennikami Voldemorta. Później porozmawiamy.

_Później? _

Severus poczuł jak ogarnia go wściekłość, wtedy może być już _ZA_ późno dla Pottera. A Stary Pryk nawet nie chce wysłuchać co się dzieje z jego cennym dzieciakiem.

_Nie, to nie to, _dokładnie się przyjrzał zasmuconym niebieskim oczom, _on już wie._

Mistrz Eliksirów marszcząc brwi wykiwał głową i zaczął wyciągać spod szaty awaryjny świstoklik.

Był to srebrny wisiorek w kształcie węża, podarowany od Dumbledore'a, kiedy zaczął szpiegować dla jasnej strony.

— Severusie.

Snape spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ale dyrektor tylko westchnął zrezygnowany i potrząsnął głową. Mistrz Eliksirów warknął rozdrażniony, chwycił ostrożnie nadgarstek Pottera i uaktywniając świstoklik przenieśli się do szpitala.

Gdy zniknęli, Albus spojrzał smutnymi oczach na Hogwart i powiedział cicho winnym głosem:

— Mam nadzieje, że kiedyś mi wybaczycie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDN<strong>..._

* * *

><p><em>* Socio Mentis – z języka łacińskiego „socio" czyli połączenie i „mentis" umysł .<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Wiecie co mi przyniósł święty Mikołaj? Wene w worku! Więc jak przystało na dobrą dziewczynkę napisałam nowy rozdział :- ]  
><em>

_Jak zawsze dziękuje Zil, za przejrzenie tekstu : *_

* * *

><p><strong><span>ROZDZIAŁ 2<span>**

Severus Snape opierał się z założonymi rękami o framugę okna w szpitalu Hogwartu, stale wpatrując się w mroczną noc. Nie zmienił swojej pozycji odkąd przyniósł tutaj nieprzytomnego Pottera. Był tak bardzo pochłonięty bitwą toczącą się w swoim umyśle, że pozwolił Pomfrey wykonać pracę bez zgryźliwych komentarzy o arogancji i głupocie Pottera.

Miał pewną teorię o wydarzeniach dzisiaj nocy i wcale mu się nie podobała. Mimo to na usta Mistrza Eliksirów wpełzł krzywy uśmiech, gdy pomyślał jak zareaguje Gryfon na wieść o konsekwencjach jego najnowszej przygody.

Prawdę mówiąc, powaga sytuacji przytłaczała samego Snape'a. Tymczasem mieli związane ręce, nic nie mogą zrobić dopóki chłopak się nie obudzi. Nawet potwierdzić podejrzeń.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Ciągle nie wiedział, jak śmierciożercy wdarli się na teren szkoły, nie alarmując nauczycieli i dyrektora. Co więcej, wszystkie zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na zamek były nienaruszone.

Mimo to, najbardziej niepokojącą i pilną sprawą był Czarny Pan. Dlaczego nie poinformował go o tak ważnym ataku? Z punktu widzenia Voldemorta, miałby on same korzyści w włączeniu do planu Snape'a. Chyba, że był podejrzewany o zdradę i został celowo odsunięty od misji.

W takim wypadku musiał jak najszybciej stanąć przed czerwonookim gadem i odwrócić nieudany atak na swoją korzyść.

_Gdyby sytuacja była tak prosta, _pomyślał mężczyzna. _Ale oczywiście nie była, a do tego wszystkiego musiał się wplątać cholerny gówniarz._

A to wszystko zmieniało. Przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na dzieciaka pogrążonego w głębokim śnie.

_Potter._

Zmarszczenie brwi Mistrza Eliksirów pogłębiło się. Jeżeli jego najgorsze przypuszczenia okażą się prawdziwe, nie ma mowy o dalszym szpiegowaniu Czarnego Pana. Wszystkie karty zastaną odkryte, a Dumbledore straci informatora w wewnętrznym kręgu. Właśnie w tym momencie czarnoksiężnik mógł do woli plądrować umysł Złotego Chłopca. Nawet nauka oklumencji nie mogłaby mu pomóc.

Jeżeli jego podejrzenia okażą się prawdą, jeżeli plan Czarnego Pana się powiódł... To została mała nadzieja na uratowanie Pottera. Voldemort pogłębiając i tak już potężną więź z Potterem, uzyskałby nad nim prawie pełną kontrolę. A wtedy zapewne cały świat czarodziejów będzie oglądać powolny rozpad Wybrańca.

Ale nadzieja choć znikoma, wciąż była.

Sekret tkwił w słabym i niepewnym połączeniu. Nici, którą czuł wewnątrz siebie. Nieustabilizowanej więzi, której nie było do dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Istniała, choć nie powinna. Była szansa, iż dzieciak nieświadomie odwrócił przekleństwo.

Mężczyzna zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści, a twarz wykrzywiła w okropny grymasie wściekłości. Zdeterminowany zamknął oczy i skupił się na odnalezieniu cienkiej nici w umyśle.

Wtem otworzyły się drzwi szpitala, ujawniając starego czarodziej z długą brodą i migoczącymi niebieskimi oczami. Podszedł spokojnie do Mistrza Eliksirów, przyglądając się uważnie najpierw jemu, a później śpiącemu nastolatkowi.

Snape westchnął i otworzył niechętnie oczy.

— Albus — powiedział głosem bez emocji.

— Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę, mój chłopcze — odparł Dumbledore, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

— Więc? — warknął młodszy czarodziej, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna wizyty dyrektora.

— Nauczyciele i członkowie Zakonu skończyli patrolować szkołę. Jestem pewnie, że nie ma na jej terenie więcej popleczników Voldemorta. — Po chwili ciszy dodał: — Dziękuję, Severusie, że popilnowałeś dla mnie Harry'ego.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową i spojrzał ponownie przez okno.

— Co z Harrym? — zapytał zatroskany dyrektor.

Severus zmrużył oczy i posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

— I tak wiesz — wycedził rozeźlony.

Na jego słowa niebieskie oczy Albusa zamigotały lekko.

— Ach, żyję już tak długo, Severusie, że zupełnie inaczej postrzegam magię naszego świata — powiedział pogodnym tonem. — Jestem całkiem potężnym czarodziejem i na starość ma to swoje zalety.

Szpieg westchnął z rezygnacją i tak wiedział, że zdobycie normalnej odpowiedzi od dyrektora graniczyło z cudem.

— Cóż za skromność, Albusie. — Przewrócił oczami, po czym zapytał cięższym tonem: — Dowiedziałeś się czegoś przydatnego?

Momentalnie pogodny wyraz twarzy Dumbledore'a zastąpiła pełna powaga.

— Istotnie. — Podszedł bliżej do łóżka nastolatka i dopiero wtedy kontynuował: — Zaklęcie, które zostało rzucone na Harry'ego to _Socio Mentis_. Chyba znasz konsekwencje tak samo dobrze jak ja, mam rację?

— To wiele wyjaśnia.

— Severusie, zobaczyłeś coś, prawda? — zaczął stanowczo dyrektor. — Muszę cię poprosić, abyś...

— Tak, wiem! — przerwał mu wyraźnie zirytowany mężczyzna. — Muszę ci powiedzieć co się wydarzyło.

XXX

— Rozumiem — powiedział Albus, gdy profesor skończył relacjonować mu zdarzenia.

Wyglądał teraz bardzo staro, jakby spoczywała na nim waga całego czarodziejskiego świata. I pewnie tak było, albo przynajmniej życie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

— Możemy uważać, że Czarnemu Panu udało się pogłębić połączenie z Potterem. Jednakże...

Albus spojrzał na niego przenikliwie. Snape nienawidził tego spojrzenia, mimo oklumencji pod nim nieustannie się czuł jakby nic nie mógł ukryć.

— Nie wyczuwasz w sobie czegoś _obcego_, Severusie? Nowego i zapewne niechcianego, czegoś co ujawniło się całkiem niedawno. Więzi pewnego rodzaju...

— Wspaniale, Albusie! Jeżeli o tym również wiesz, wszystko mi teraz wyjaśnisz!

— Uspokój się, mój chłopcze. Wcale nie wiem wszystkiego, to są tylko moje przypuszczenia.

— Obaj wiemy, Dumbledorze, że twoje _przypuszczenia_ zawsze trafiają w samo sedno!

— Severusie — powiedział w końcu dyrektor głosem pełnym mocy i gdy profesor Eliksirów się opanował, zaczął wyjaśniać: — Obaj wiemy co Voldemort chciał uzyskać tym atakiem.

— Pogłębić umysłowy związek z Potterem — odparł niechętnie mężczyzna i potarł dłonią oczy.

— Dokładnie, mój chłopcze. Jednakże nie wziął pod uwagę twojej interwencji, zdecydowanie nie docenił potęgi poświęcenia oraz magii Harry'ego — mówiąc to dyrektor przyglądał się cały czas nastolatkowi z błyskiem w oku.

— Co ma z tym wspólnego magia potęgi i poświęcenia? — zapytał suchym głosem Snape.

— Wszystko, Severusie, absolutnie wszystko — odparł entuzjastycznie dyrektor.

— Albusie! — warknął niebezpiecznie młodszy czarodziej.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się delikatnie zanim zaczął wyjaśniać rzeczowym tonem:

— Podczas trwania przekleństwa dusza Harry'ego czuła niewyobrażalny ból, więc jego magia szukała pomocy. Złożyłeś przysięgę wieczystą i niejednokrotnie uratowałeś Harry'ego, a to pozostawia trwały ślad na drodze życia.

Mistrz Eliksirów zesztywniał, cedząc przez zęby:

— Co dokładniej próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

— Co wiesz o pradawnej magii, Severusie? — spytał go w zamian dyrektor, spoglądając w dal.

Na to pytanie zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy szpiega, a zaraz po nim niedowierzanie.

— Mówisz mi, że Potter...

— Tak.

Snape przeczesał dłonią włosy i zaklął pod nosem. Wyglądał w tym momencie jak zwyczajny, rozbity człowiek, bez maski lodu ukrywającej jego prawdziwe emocje. Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść z furii i gniewu, jednakże w oczach było widać jeszcze cień zaniepokojenia.

Dumbledore dał mu chwilę na zebranie myśli. Ufał, że jego uczeń dokona właściwego wyboru.

Severus odwrócił się w stronę okna i zmarszczył brwi w głębokiej myśli. Odepchnął od siebie tymczasowo wszelkie emocje, później będzie mógł do woli po wyżywać się na durnych Gryfonach.

— Nie wiedziałem, że chłopak jest wystarczająco potężny na przyzwanie pradawnej magii — oznajmił cicho Mistrz Eliksirów.

Dyrektor tylko potrząsnął głową z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

— Mnie również, Harry ciągle zaskakuje.

— Jak udało mu się tego dokonać, bez odpowiednio wykonanego rytuału? — spytał mężczyzna, ignorując wypowiedź mentora.

— I tu zaczynają się nasze problemy.

Severus przewrócił w tym oczami, ale dyrektor kontynuował nie zrażony jego reakcją:

— Aby skorzystać z starożytnej mocy trzeba spełnić ściśle określone warunki... Magia Harry'ego, wyczuwając twoją obecność, musiała odwrócić zaklęcie i schronić chwilowo u ciebie duszę, pozostawiając między wami otwarty związek. Złożona przez ciebie przysięga wieczysta jak również... — zawahał się zanim dokończył cichszym głosem: — Przekleństwo twojej rodziny przypieczętowało wasz los.

Snape momentalnie zamarł i wycedził niezwykle cichym, groźnym głosem, mocno zaciskając palce na parapecie.

— Wiedziałeś o tym? I mimo wszystko zmusiłeś mnie do złożenia przysięgi?

Albus przyjrzał mu się uważnie spod okularów.

— Chyba mnie nie doceniłeś, mój chłopcze. Kiedy nawróciłeś się tamtej pamiętnej nocy nie kłamałem mówiąc, iż wiem o tobie wszystko.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego szyderczo i warknął:

— Możesz sobie wsadzić gdzieś, swoje wymijające odpowiedzi, Dumbledore.

Albus westchnął przeciągle, spodziewając się takiej reakcji ze strony mężczyzny.

— Musimy się teraz skupić na twojej więzi z Harrym, wszystko inne jest nieważne.

W oczach Snape'a momentalnie zapłonął lód i Albus wiedział, że popełnił kolejny błąd w stosunku do swojego sojusznika.

— Oczywiście — splunął cicho szpieg Zakonu.

— Severusie, bądź rozsądny. Doskonale wiesz, co stoi na szali —wyszeptał poważnie dyrektor, nie zdejmując ani na sekundę swoich błękitnych oczu z czarnowłosego mężczyzny. — Harry, unikając zaklęcia zawarł nieświadomie pakt z pradawną magią, a jej warunki dotyczą was obu. Musicie wypełnić wieź. Nie podejmę ryzyka jakie wynika z lekceważenia mocy paktu — dokończył z mocą w głosie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zaśmiał się szyderczo, zanim odwrócił w stronę starszego czarodzieja.

— Zapomniałeś, o tym wspomnieć, co Dumbledore? Najpierw muszę przyjąć więź!

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi i wstał z łóżka idąc powoli w stronę przyjaciela.

— Nie sądziłeś, że będę o tym wiedział, hm?

— Przyjmiesz ją — odparł Albus z przekonaniem i władczym tonem.

Mężczyzna zwęził gniewnie oczy patrząc na starego czarodzieja, każdy rozpoznałby w jego głosie absolutny rozkaz. Tylko, że dyrektor nie miał prawa decydować o tych aspektach jego życia.

Jeżeli już przyjmiesz więź, to na wieczność, nie ma odwrotu. Zostaje samo ryzyko, że jak wam się nie ułoży to giniesz.

_A kto chciałby być przez całe swoje życie przywiązany do takiego niezrównoważonego emocjonalnie imbecyla jak Potter, _pomyślał gniewnie Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Severusie, nie poświęcę dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata, wygrania wojny z Voldemortem, abyś ty jeden mógł być szczęśliwy i dalej w spokoju nienawidzić Harry'ego. Przestań być samolubny i uporaj się z swoimi uprzedzeniami, ponieważ wszyscy na tym cierpimy — oznajmił twardo Dumbledore, a w jego oczach nie było ani śladu zwyczajnej dobrotliwości.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i wykrzyczał gniewnie:

— Poświęciłem dla tej wojny wszystko, Albusie! Wszystko! Straciłem z jej przyczyny o wiele więcej niż ktokolwiek inny. A ty masz czelność prosić mnie o jeszcze więcej?

— Wojna wymaga ofiar... jak dobrze pamiętam sam zaoferowałeś się być jedną z nim.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę czego żądasz? Wymagasz mojej wolność, Albusie — rzekł lodowato szpieg, ale w oczach można było dostrzec zaledwie cień bólu i niedowierzania.

Każde słowo dyrektora cięło go jak ostrze noża.

Stary czarodziej westchnął smutno i położył dłoń na ramieniu Mistrza Eliksirów, który napiął się pod jego dotknięciem.

— Nigdy nie będziesz wolny dopóki żyje Voldemort.

W jego wyrażeniu nie było ani za grosz współczucia czy zrozumienia, dla niego to było stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Snape cofnął się od jego dotknięcia, obnażył zęby i warknął:

— Mamy jeszcze czas. Musisz natychmiast przerwać więź!

— Nie mogę na to pozwolić — spokojnie odparł dyrektor, wiedział, że wygrał tą bitwę.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę czym to grodzi, dyrektorze! Bo ja tak i nie chce wziąć za to odpowiedzialność!

— Ależ, mój chłopcze, nie uważam, żeby doszło do... — zaczął delikatnie, lecz zamilkł ponieważ Mistrz Eliksirów zaczął pośpiesznie wychodzić z sali.

Albus zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i odezwał się dopiero, gdy mężczyzna był w połowie drogi do drzwi:

— Severusie, obiecałeś mi posłuszeństwo.

Ostry ton dyrektora sprawił, że Snape stanął jak słup soli. Dosłownie zastygł w miejscu i łypnął na niego przez ramię.

Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego oblicza Albusa. Większość uważała go za dobrotliwego, lecz zarazem potężnego staruszka z bystrym umysłem, walczącego w imieniu większego dobra.

Ale po prawdzie, jedyną różnicą między Voldemortem, a Dumbledore'em było to, iż Albus nie rzucał _crucio_. Manipulował i zwodził tak samo jak Czarny Pan, wykorzystywał najsłabsze punkty ludzi, ale nie torturował.

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spłoniesz w piekle — warknął groźnie mężczyzna.

_Albo sam pomogę ci tam trafić._

— Wspaniale, że się w końcu zgadzamy, mój chłopcze! — zawołał uradowany dyrektor, uśmiechając promiennie, jakby nie zmusił swojego profesora do współpracy.

Snape warknął i miał zamiar iść dalej do wyjścia, kiedy postanowił się zapytać o jedną rzecz, która nie dawała mu dzisiaj spokoju.

— Jak śmierciożercy dostali się na teren szkoły, dyrektorze? — Głos miał niski i twardy, a każda sylaba zdawała się być wypowiadana osobno.

Stary czarodziej potrząsnął smutno głową, a pomarszczona twarz wyrażała żal.

— Nie byli naznaczeni Severusie, a zaklęcie strzegące przejście pod Bijącą Wierzbą głównie opierało się na Mrocznym Znaku. Musiałem zostawić w najgorszym przypadku uczniom trasę ucieczki...

— To jest nieprawdopodobne dyrektorze, aby przeciętni czarodzieje złamali twoją barierę! — przerwał mu gniewnie.

Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział tylko patrzył się na śpiącego nastolatka z smutkiem w oczach. Realizacja nagle uderzyła Snape'a i podszedł wściekle do przełożonego.

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś...

— Wróciłem jak tylko zrozumiałem swój błąd, Severusie. Jednakże musisz przyznać, że teraz doskonale znamy plany Voldemorta.

— Niejednokrotnie wysyłałeś dzieciaka na różne przygody i siedziałem cicho, chociaż wiedziałeś, że się nie zgadzam z twoimi decyzjami. Ale tym razem przesadziłeś, zaryzykowałeś jego życiem tylko po to, aby zdobyć informacje! Gdybym przybył parę sekund później plan Czarnego Pana by się powiódł! — splunął z furią mężczyzna, ale szybko się opanował i zmarszczył brwi.

— Co zrobiłeś z śmierciożercami? — zapytał po chwili twardo.

— Zająłem się nimi odpowiednio — odparł rzeczowo dyrektor.

_Są martwi, jeden problem z głowy_, pomyślał Snape uśmiechając się wrednie.

— Co... pan zrobił? — zapytał cicho, lekko ochrypłym głosem Harry, jego oczy zionęły pustką, patrząc wprost na dyrektora.

Obudził się na dźwięk podniesionych głosów. Usłyszał jedynie ostatnią wymianę zdań między mężczyznami, jednakże nie miała ona dla niego żadnego sensu.

Stary czarodziej z zainteresowaniem zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz uprzedził go Severus. Podszedł szybko krokiem do nastolatka i złapał go szorstko za brodę krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Zielone oczy lekko się rozszerzyły, wpatrując w zimne, kalkujące oczy swojego profesora.

Harry niechętnie przyznał, że dotyk Mistrza Eliksirów chociaż nie był delikatny dziwnie go uśmierzał oraz uspokajał. Utrzymywał w zamknięciu targającą nim lawinę emocji, zmieszanie i lęk, który od chwili przebudzenia rósł coraz większy i większy.

Snape bez ostrzeżenia przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, oglądając się przez ramię na Dumbledore'a

— Jest czysty — powiedział obojętnie, a na twarzy starca pojawiła się ulga.

_Czysty...?_

Powtórzył Harry w myślach nie rozumiejąc co profesor miał na myśli. Jednakże po chwili otępienia coś mu za klikało, a z zamglonego umysłu wyłoniły się obrazy minionych wydarzeń.

_Syriusz. Błonia. Śmierciożercy. Voldemort._

— _Witaj, Harryyy..._

Ponownie usłyszał w swojej głowie ten znienawidzony głos i zaczęła zalewać go panika.

Spróbował oderwać się od profesora, a mężczyzna ponownie skierował swój bystry wzrok na niego analizując dokładnie.

— Potter — zaczął cicho opiekun Slytherinu.

— Niech pan mnie puści! — wykrzyczał nastolatek i Snape pierwszy raz w ciągu sześciu lat nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie zastosował się do jego życzenia.

Nastolatek szybko usiadł na łóżku, założył okulary i zaczął szaleńczo sprawdzać dłońmi swoją twarz, włosy, rysy nosa.

— Harry? — powiedział łagodnie dyrektor, robiąc parę kroków w stronę ucznia, ale chłopak nie zareagował.

Wybraniec już miał zamiar wyskoczyć z łóżka i pobiec w stronę najbliższego lustra na ścianie, kiedy Snape chwycił go mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

— Potter, nie jesteś nim! — powiedział lodowato mężczyzna.

_Co?_

Harry zamrugał, tępo wpatrując się do czarnych oczu.

_Skąd Snape wiedział o Voldemorcie?_

Ostatnią rzecz, którą zapamiętał zanim ból stał się nie do zniesienia, było swoje odbicie w lustrze. Tylko, że to nie było jego własne odbicie. Krwiste czerwone oczy przyglądały mu się z triumfem, a Harry nie potrafił już rozróżnić gdzie się zaczyna jego ciało, a kończy Voldemorta.

I choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego reakcja na to wspomnienie była głupia, to musiał się upewnić. Mieć pewność, że nie jest w _jego_ ciele. Nie jest nim.

Nastolatek potrząsnął głową i spróbował zatrzymać szaleńcze bicie swojego serca. Gdy się uspokoił spojrzał na dyrektora i zapytał cicho:

— Co się ze mną stało? Jak ja...?

Mistrz eliksirów puścił go i podszedł do okna, obracając się tyłem do dzieciaka. Natomiast Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu ucznia i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco.

— Harry, porozmawiamy z rana, teraz powinieneś wypocząć.

— Chcę wiedzieć o co chodzi! I czemu pan tak dziwnie się na mnie przed chwilą gapił?! — wybuchł nastolatek, ostatnie pytanie kierując do Snape'a.

Mistrz Eliksirów warknął i odwrócił się gniewnie w stronę ucznia.

— Ty głupi smarkaczu! Dyrektor chciał dać ci czas, abyś się pozbierał po tym _tragicznym _wydarzeniu — powiedział ironicznie, po czym uśmiechnął się wrednie obniżając swój ton. — Jednakże jeżeli tak bardzo pragniesz odpowiedzi to może zaczniemy od ciebie.

Na te słowa Harry przełknął głośno i zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Snape kontynuował dalej bezlitośnie.

— Co robiłeś na zewnątrz zamku w środku nocy, Potter? Przyznaj się. Stęskniłeś się za tymi swoimi przygodami i kiedy zobaczyłeś popleczników Czarnego Pana postanowiłeś znowu zagrać bohatera?

— Co?! Nie ja...

— Nie przerywaj mi, ty niewdzięczny gówniarzu!

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się do profesora spokojnie:

— Severusie, proszę uspokój się. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy...

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się, nie odrywając wzroku od dzieciaka.

— Dyrektorze, nie masz już prawa ingerować między mną a Potterem — odparł zimno, a Albus opuścił smutno głowę.

Harry zdumieniem oglądał jak dyrektor szkoły cicho zgadza się z tłustowłosym dupkiem. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego Albus Dumbledore nie może już dłużej go chronić przed nienawiścią Snape'a? Gdy nauczyciel w swoich komentarzach posuwał się za daleko, tylko dyrektor potrafił go powstrzymać przed dalszym upokarzaniem Harry'ego. A teraz...

— Potter! — warknął Największy Dupek Hogwartu, strasząc Gryfona. — Na przyszłość wiedz, że powinieneś zgłosić taką sytuację nauczycielowi albo członkowi Zakonu. Chyba, że jesteś aż tak bardzo arogancki, aby uważać, iż dasz radę trzem w pełni wyszkolonym w ciemnych sztukach czarodziejach!

Nastolatka zaczęła ogarniać furia, sam się nie prosił, aby znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Miał dość, że Snape go za wszystko obwinia. Nauczył się swojej lekcji pod koniec piątego roku, gdy Syriusz...

— Świętnie sobie radziłem! — krzyknął w gniewie Harry.

Severus zniżył głos niebezpiecznie i pochylił się lekko nad nim.

— Doprawdy, Potter? Jeżyli nie potrzebowałeś pomocy to czemu jesteś właśnie tutaj, w szpitalu. Dlaczego po raz kolejny musiałem ratować twój tyłek, narażając swoją pozycje?!

— Nie wiedziałem, że tam są! Skąd mogłem wiedzieć co planuje Voldemort? — Głos Harry'ego zaczął się załamywać i słabnąć. — Nadal nie wiem... co ON chciał osiągnąć. Ja-ja...

Nastolatek nagle zamilkł, coś ściskało go za gardło i nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa więcej, a z zielonych oczu zaczęły spływać łzy.

Severus obrzucił go przeciągłym analizującym spojrzeniem, po czym prychnął z pogardą:

— Och, weź się w garść, Potter. Co by pomyślał twój ukochany kundel gdyby cię teraz zobaczył? — spytał mężczyzna z udawaną troską. — Płaczącego po spotkaniu dużych, złych czarodziei, podczas gdy on uwielbiał chełpić się o...

— Severusie, wystarczy! Harry nadal jest uczniem tej szkoły, tak samo jak ty profesorem i nie mogę pozwolić tobie na takie zachowanie — przerwał nareszcie Albus z twardym błyskiem w oku.

Mistrz Eliksirów tylko prychnął na upomnienie dyrektora i zaczął kierować się w stronę wyjścia. Gdy był już przy drzwiach odwrócił się i posłał Potterowi uśmieszek pełen wyższości. Harry nie pozostał mu dłużny i odwdzięczył mu się spojrzeniem pełnym nienawiści.

W zielonych oczach, nie było już ani śladu po łzach.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>CDN...<em>**_

* * *

><p><em>Ehm... chcę rzec parę słów na koniec.<em>

_Otwarcie i uroczyście przyznaje, że wasze komentarze sprawiają mi radość. Nie ma co ukrywać. I chyba każdy autor zgodzi się ze mną, że komentarze dodają skrzydeł.  
><em>

_Więc, napiszcie co myślicie o tym rozdziale. _

_Może nie pozbawicie mnie skrzydeł i nie rozbije się z krzykiem o zimny asfalt... o_O_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dziękuję Zil za pomoc i męczącą walkę z moimi błędami _ :* :]

_Rozdział dedykuje mojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, pannie M._ :D

_Mimo, iż nie czytuje ona tego fandomu, jest dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem_ :]]

* * *

><p><span><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 3<strong>

Harry nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca w łóżku. Nieustannie przewracał się z boku na bok i, choć powoli zbliżał się już świt, nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc. Po walce ze Śmierciożercami bolała go każda część ciało i przeszkadzał najcichszy dźwięk. Nieważne jak bardzo pragnął, aby dopadł go błogi sen, nie potrafił przestać odtwarzać wcześniejszej rozmowy z dyrektorem. Niechciane myśli ciągle plątały mu się po głowie.

_Jak Dumbledore może uważać, że spokojnie zasnę po takich rewelacjach?_

Pomyślał gniewnie, przewracając się na plecy i wlepiając tępo wzrok w biały sufit szpitala.

Po chwili westchnął przeciągle i wyciągnął spod poduszki różdżkę, uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Bez niej czuł się kompletnie bezbronny i bezwartościowy. Wiedział, że dla niektórych czarodziejów był to tylko kawałek patyka, ale dla niego był to symbol wszystkiego co miał w czarodziejskim świecie. Przestał być niewartym uwagi dziwolągiem i stał się sobą - Harrym. Na szczęście Dumbledore znalazł różdżkę u jednego ze śmierciożerców.

_Śmierciożerców, których zabił, _podpowiedział Harry'emu niechciany głos w głowie.

Schował ponownie różdżkę i wtulił się mocniej w poduszkę. Wszystko było jego winą, cała zaistniała sytuacja, śmierć mężczyzn, opętanie przez Voldemorta i pradawna magia. Doszło do tego wszystkiego przez jego głupotę. Dokładnie tak samo było pod koniec poprzedniego roku. Wtedy to Syriusz zapłacił za jego błędy.

_Widocznie Snape ma rację i jestem bezmózgim półgłówkiem. _

Harry oczywiście nie wyruszył na spotkanie z czarnoksiężnikami, tak jak uważał Mistrz Eliksirów.

Siedział na wieży astronomicznej, jak zawsze po szczególnie złym koszmarze. W środku nocy szkolne błonia były puste, delikatny wiatr mierzwił mu włosy i łagodził ból blizny. Wówczas zobaczył go pod Bijącą Wierzbą. Wielkiego czarnego psa, który utykał i był mocno poturbowany.

_Syriusz._

Serce zalała mu nadzieja i szybko zerwał się do biegu. Kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny wpadł za Zasłonę w Ministerstwie Magi, powiedzieli mu, że już nigdy nie wróci. Odszedł i musi się pogodzić z stratą. Lecz Harry nigdy nie zrozumiał w jaki sposób działa owe podium, więc bezmyślnie popędził co sił w nogach pod wierzbę, przypominając sobie słowa dyrektora w zapewnieniu:

„_W Hogwarcie jesteś bezpieczny. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie może wyrządzić ci krzywdy na jego terenach."_

Niestety Dumbledore się mylił.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że nikt nie jest nieomylny, a jednak ogarnęło go rozczarowanie. Po wydarzeniach z piątego roku postanowił ponownie zaufać staremu czarodziejowi, a jednak się zawiódł. Uważał, że z wiszącą nad jego głową walką z Voldemortem, nie powinien odrzucać niczyjej pomocy. Potrzebował jej.

Jednakże coraz częściej miał wrażenie, iż Tom wraz z dyrektorem wcale się, aż tak bardzo od siebie nie różnią. Oprócz oczywistego Dumbledore chce dobra i spokoju, a czarnoksiężnika zatraciła czarna magia.

_O czym ja, do diabła, myślę? Nawet Dumbledore może popełnić błędy, jest tylko człowiekiem._

Zmęczony przetarł oczy i ciche westchnienie uciekło z ust. Mimo tego, nie potrafił już dłużej udawać, że nie zauważa manipulacji dyrektora. Wojna tak wszystkich zmienia. A Albus Dumbledore w tych czasach jest odpowiedzialny za wiele ludzkich istnień i jego pomyłki kosztują o wiele więcej niż przeciętnego człowieka.

Ogarnął go nagły chłód, więc opatulił się mocniej kołdrą.

_Co powie wszystkim o ataku? _

Na pewno każdy w szkole coś już o tym słyszał. Jeżeli ktokolwiek odkryje prawdę o pogłębieniu związku z Voldemortem przerażony doniesie rodzicom, rodzice ministerstwu, a minister po seriach przesłuchań każe się go pozbyć.

Harry ciężko przełknął i zmarszczył brwi, powracając myślami do rozmowy ze starym czarodziejem.

XXX

_Jak tylko Mistrz Eliksirów opuścił szpital, dyrektor nie tracił więcej czasu. Natychmiast poprosił Harry'ego, aby opowiedział co się wydarzyło, ze wszystkimi nawet jak najmniej istotnymi szczegółami. Wysłuchał go uważanie, bez uśmiechu na twarzy i iskierkach w oczach. W tym momencie dyrektor szkoły wyglądał na najprostszego, starego czarodzieja, który zmagał się zbyt wielkim ciężarem. Gdy chłopiec skończył opowiadać, odezwał się grobowym tonem:_

— _Za wszelką cenę Knot nie może się dowiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Niestety, jego umysł jest zbyt ograniczony i kieruje nim lęk. Wniosek byłby dla niego jasny i nawet ja nie będę mógł go powstrzymać __— mówiąc to, czarodziej spojrzał na niego znad okularów._

_Harry zawiercił się niespokojnie i zapytał bez przekonania:_

— _Wyrzuci mnie z Hogwartu? To pan ma na myśli, prawda?_

_Stary mag milczał przez chwilę, a następnie pokręcił smętnie głową._

— _Harry, nie znasz ministra tak dobrze jak ja i wiem, że nie wydaje się być człowiekiem zdolnych do radykalnych działań. Jednakże musisz pamiętać, że ludzie kierujący się strachem są zdolni do okropnych czynów._

— _Skaże mnie na śmierć z obawy, że stanę się drugim Voldemortem? — zapytał nastolatek cichym szeptem, i choć zdawał sobie sprawę z odpowiedzi, to potrzebował ją usłyszeć._

— _Tak. Ale obaj wiemy, że nie pozwolę, aby tak się stało — rzekł stanowczym, ciężkim tonem starzec._

_Następnie dyrektor spokojnym tonem wyjaśnił zamiary Voldemorta. Harry'ego z każdym jego słowem zalewała coraz większa mieszanina emocji: panika, lęk i dziwny chłód, który wydawał się rozrastać w jego sercu. Uczucie było podobne do pustki jaką się odczuwało po spotkaniu dementora, a jednocześnie jakby coś rozrywało mu duszę od środka._

— _Nie wiemy, do jakiego stopnia udało się Voldemortowi pogłębić wasz związek, dlatego bardzo cię proszę, abyś bezzwłocznie o wszystkim co cię zaniepokoi informował profesora Snape'a. Będziemy cię obserwować i również myślę, że panna Granger i pan Wesley powinni o tym wiedzieć __— dokończył stary czarodziej z dobrotliwym uśmiechem._

_Nastolatek kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z starszym mężczyzną, chociaż czuł obawę na reakcje przyjaciół, a w zasadzie bardziej Rona. Hermiona była bardzo racjonalna, a nawet czasami do takiego stopnia, że go to przerażało._

_Ale momencik, ma donosić o wszystkim Snape'owi? Szybko spojrzał na dyrektora i zmarszczył brwi pytając z oburzeniem:_

— _Dlaczego do Snape'a? Nie lepiej byłoby, gdybym zgłaszał się do pana?_

_Albus westchnął, jakby się spodziewał takiej reakcji._

— _Profesor Snape, Harry i niestety muszę przyznać, że nie mógłbym poświęcić ci tyle czasu co on. _

— _Ale..._

— _Harry — przerwał mu ostro — od tej chwili profesor Snape jest za ciebie odpowiedzialny w naszym świecie. Oczywiście w świetle prawa nadal troskę sprawują nad tobą __Dursleyowie..._

_Dumbledore mówił dalej, ale Harry już tego nie słyszał. Patrzył na dyrektora, widział jak porusza ustami, ale mimo to nie rozumiał wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Jego mózg ciągle przetwarzał tylko jedno zdanie: „Snape jest za ciebie odpowiedzialny..." i konsekwencje jakie z tego wynikną._

_Miał wrażenie, iż czegoś nie wie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego stary czarodziej miałby podjąć taką decyzję. Zaczął przyspieszać mu oddech, wewnątrz siebie poczuł jak wybucha ogromna wściekłość, ale nie tylko jego własna. Brała ona jeszcze skądś źródło. Wszystkie emocje zaczęły się kumulować, gromadząc duże pokłady niekontrolowanej magii. _

— _NIE! — krzyknął rozeźlony, a przez salę w szpitalu zawiał ostry wiatr, meble, obrazy i flakoniki z lekami zatrzęsły się niebezpiecznie._

_Po paru sekundach wszystko się uspokoiło, ale powietrze wciąż było naszpikowane dziką magią tworząc ciężką atmosferę. Pomimo tego Albus siedział zrelaksowany, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale jego oczy dokładnie analizowały chłopca._

_Natomiast sam Harry zaczerpnął kilka głębokich oddechów. Cała złość, gniew i agresja uleciała z niego wraz z magią, zostawiając zmęczenie i pustkę. Przeczesał wyczerpany ręką włosy i oparł się smętny o poduszkę._

— _Przepraszam. Nigdy nie czułem się tak..._

— _Zdezorientowany, niestabilny, skołowany? — zapytał dyrektor lekkim tonem._

_Słysząc pogodny ton staruszka, Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony._

— _Nie jest pan na mnie zły?_

— _Mój chłopcze, nic, co cię dzisiaj spotkało, nie było twoją winą. Po prawdzie jestem bardzo dumny z tego jak sobie poradziłeś — odparł, życzliwie klepiąc go po kolanie._

_Wybraniec napiął się trochę pod dotknięciem, ale poczuł ulgę w jego słowach. Ogromny ciężar, który zdawał się uciskać klatkę piersiową odrobinę zelżał i Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie pierwszy raz dzisiejszego wieczoru._

— _Poza tym to zupełnie normalne, iż po ostatnich wydarzeniach czujesz się niestabilny emocjonalnie._

_Harry'emu momentalnie uśmiech zszedł z twarzy, a w zielonych oczach zamigotało coś podobnego do irytacji pomieszanej z rozczarowaniem. _

_Jednak Dumbledore uważa, że jestem stuknięty, pomyślał gorzko. _

_Niestety następne słowa spowodowały, że serce ścisnęło mu się jeszcze boleśniej._

— _Udało ci się przetrwać do przybycia pomocy ze strony profesora i to jest najważniejsze. Jednakże są konsekwencje, które musicie obaj ponieś. Ty i zarówno profesor Snape. – Wszelkie rozbawienie zniknęło z twarzy dyrektora, zastąpione przez powagę._

_Harry wyraźnie się zaniepokoił. Konsekwencje - zaczynał nienawidzić to słowa._

— _Potrafisz sobie przypomnieć, jak zostało zerwane połączenie z Voldemortem?— kontynuował rzeczowym tonem dyrektor._

— _Nie. Myślałem, że Snape przerwał zaklęcie — odparł trochę zdezorientowany._

— _Profesor przerwał tylko inkantacje, ale przekleństwo nadal trwało. Twój pogłębiający się związek z Voldemortem mogła powstrzymać tylko inna więź, równie silna i potężna._

_Stary czarodziej zamilkł i, po chwili czekania na dalsze wyjaśnienia, Harry wypowiedział na głos myśli, które szalały i wprowadzały coraz większy chaos w jego głowie. _

— _Nie rozumiem. Przecież nic mnie nie łączy ze Snape'em._

— _Myślałeś, że nie łączyło, Harry. Severus wielokrotnie uratował ci życie ryzykując swoim. A to zawsze pozostawia czarodziejski dług. Wygląda na to, że to wystarczyło. — Dumbledore ponownie zrobił krótką przerwę nad czymś dumając. — Rozpoznając w pobliżu magię Severusa, resztkami swojej mocy szukałeś pomocy, odwołując się do najpotężniejszej, najstarszej i najgroźniejszej magii świata. Pradawnej magii, mocy i siły natury. Bo widzisz Harry, magia na ziemi była od zawsze, a my czarodzieje uważamy, że to ona stworzyła świat. Kiedyś, w czasach samego Merlina, magowie nie potrzebowali różdżek, ani zaklęć, czerpali siłę z natury, czystą moc, którą potem za pomocą woli przekształcali. Jednakże istniały pewne reguły, nie mogłeś nic zyskać nie poświęcając czegoś w zamian, „równorzędna wymiana."— Głos miał przepełniony smutkiem; westchnął. — Bardzo niebezpiecznie było z nią igrać. Starszyzna zabroniła więc z niej korzystać i wiedza o niej przez wieki została zatarta. Tylko bardzo potężny czarodziej może ją przywołać, Harry. _

_Nastolatek czuł jakby olbrzymia dłoń złapała go za gardło, dusiła. W całym życiu jego serce nie zdawało się nigdy tłuc tak powolnie i boleśnie, a oddychanie nie wymagało tyle skupienia. _

— _Ja... co ja takiego zrobiłem? — zapytał trzęsącym tonem. _

_Dyrektor westchnął._

— _Nie ma chyba delikatnego sposobu, aby ci o tym powiedzieć. Aby nie pochłonęło ciebie połączenie z Voldemortem przywiązałeś siebie do profesora Snape'a za pomocą pradawnej mocy. _

_Harry nic nie odpowiedział, zielone oczy otworzyły się szeroko, przedstawiając tylko jedno - głęboki szok._

— _To nie wszystko. Ponieważ nie skorzystałeś z niej za pomocą rytuału, nie wiemy jakiej będzie żądała zapłaty._

_Zielone oczy zamknęły się mocno, dłonie zacisnęły w pięści, aż ranił się paznokciami. _

_Nie... nie mógł tego zrobić, nie znowu._

— _Musi pan coś zrobić — chociaż słowa wypowiedział cicho przepełnione były determinacją._

— _Przykro mi, ale - _

— _Musi pan to przerwać! — krzyknął, otwierając oczy pełne bólu._

_Nie mógł ponownie zniszczyć komuś innemu życia. Komuś, kto mu pomagał. Nieważne, że niechętnie, mimo to wciąż narażał dla niego życie. Po prostu..._

— _Proszę!_

_Grobowa cisza wypełniała szpital, a Harry czekał na słowa dyrektora. Minuty mijały, a jedyne co słyszał, to szalone bicie swojego serca. _

_Miał już dość ofiar, poświecenia innych ludzi dla niego. Rezygnowali dla niego ze wszystkiego: przyjaciół, rodziny, życia, walczyli i zabijali. Walczyli za niego, w jego imię. Wcale tego nie chciał!_

_I dzisiaj znowu zniszczył komuś życie._

— _Profesorze, musi być jakiś sposób, aby to cofnąć?_

— _Harry, niestety nic już nie można na to poradzić. Musicie teraz wypełnić zobowiązanie paktu, inaczej obaj zginiecie._

— _Ale pan może wszystko! — zawołał desperacko, nie potrafił uwierzyć, że to koniec, nie ma innego wyjścia._

— _Powiedziałbym dość dużo, ale każdy ma ograniczenia nawet Voldemort — odpowiedział pogodnym tonem._

_Myśli szalały mu po głowie, co sekundę pojawiała się nowa gorsza od poprzedniej. Sam nawet nie wiedział co już czuł, nie potrafił rozróżnić poszczególnym emocji z gromady sprzecznych uczuć._

_Czy był zły?_

_Oczywiście! Rozwścieczony, ale nie na Snape'a lub Dumbledore'a, ani nawet na Voldemorta, tylko na samego siebie. Mimo to miał wrażenie, iż jest za mało wściekły za bieżącą sytuację. Inne odczucia to hamowały, poczucie winy i smutek. Ale pod tym wszystkim była tam znikoma nadzieja._

_Na co?_

_Z dalszych rozmyślań wyrwał go głos dyrektora._

— _Mój chłopcze, wiem iż obecnie sytuacja może wydawać się beznadziejna i najgorszą rzeczą jaką cię spotkała -_

— _Nie rozumie pan. Snape, on -_

_Zdecydowanie mnie zabije._

— _Severus już zgodził się przyjąć wieź. Potraktował waszą sytuacje bardzo poważnie i z honorem._

_Co?_

_Harry nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale jego serce znowu przyspieszyło, a znikoma nadzieja zaczęła być coraz bardziej odczuwalna._

— _Zgodził się? Przecież mnie nienawidzi._

_Nastolatek powiedział to z taką szczerością i rozgoryczeniem, iż Albus zaśmiał się lekko._

— _Powiedziałbym, iż nie przepada. Nienawiść to silne słowo i naprawdę porządnie trzeba sobie na nią zasłużyć, aby wzbudzić ją u Severusa. Znam go jak nikt inny, nigdy nie zostawiłby ŻADNEGO ucznia w takiej potrzebie, bez względu na to kim są lub byli jego rodzice i co zrobili._

_Zastanawiając się nad słowami dyrektora uznał, że jest w tym cząstka prawdy. Ale czy Snape miał tym razem jakiś wybór? Związać się z nim lub zginąć._

_W tym momencie d__rzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego trzasnęły i oboje odwrócili głowy. A widząc kto w nich stał__,__ nastolatek szybko spuścił wzrok na kołdrę i ponownie dłonie zacisnął w pięści._

Harry zmęczony swoimi myślami i nieustannym powtarzaniem dzisiejszych wydarzeń, ostatecznie usnął. Jednak nie wyglądało to na spokojny sen. Brwi miał zmarszczone, dłońmi chwycił mocno kołdrę i mamrotał niewyraźnie cały czas jedno słowo: nie.

XXX

Przed zapalonym kominkiem siedział Severus Snape, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina. Czarne oczy obserwowały czerwono-złote płomienie z dziwnym wyrazem. Upił łyk alkoholu i westchnął przeciągle, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

_O czym Potter__,__ do diabła__,__ myślał?_

Zastanowił się zirytowany marszcząc brwi i zaciskając mocniej dłoń na kieliszku.

_Na co ten głupek ma nadziej__ę__?_

Severus, choć próbował z całych sił nie potrafił wyrzuć z głowy miny Pottera, gdy wszedł do szpitala. W zielonych oczach był widoczny lęk, strach i niepewność, ale też znikoma nadzieja. Tak mała i ukryta pod innym emocjami, iż prawie niedostrzegalna. Nie ma pojęcia czemu zwrócił na to uwagę. Dzieciak powinien szaleć z wściekłości, iż został uzależniony od niego, okropnego wrednego Mistrza Eliksirów. Powinien patrzeć się na niego z wściekłością i nienawiścią, a zamiast tego...

_Cholera!_

Zaklną pod nosem, przeklinając wszystkie znane mu bóstwa. Warknął już głośnie i rzucił kieliszkiem o murek kominku, wstając energicznie z kanapy. Szkło rozbiło się na kilka małych kawałków, rozlewając czerwone wino, które kapało teraz na dywan.

Mężczyzna powrócił myślami do rozmowy, która tak bardzo nie dawała mu spokoju.

XXX

_Severus wszedł wściekły do sali, ale zatrzymał się nagle w miejscu. W całym pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć resztki dzikiej i niebezpiecznej magii. Spojrzał zaskoczony na dzieciaka siedzącego na łóżku szpitalnym i po momencie czarne oczy zwęziły się niebezpiecznie. Zdecydowanie ruszył w jego stronę, a dźwięk stawianych przez niego kroków odbijał się echem po sali._

_Potter słysząc, że mężczyzna jest coraz bliżej zadrżał. Jego żołądek wywinął mu koziołka, a potem się zacisnął. Mistrz Eliksirów otwierał już usta, aby powiedzieć jakąś obelgę, kiedy to się stało. Dzieciak, zbierając całą swoją odwagę, podniósł na niego wzrok, wpatrując się rozszerzonymi ze zgrozy oczami._

_Przez chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, tylko na siebie się patrzyli._

_Harry wiedział, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale nie był w stanie.__Wielka, lodowata dłoń złapała go za gardło i nie mógł nic z siebie wydusić. To Snape w końcu przerwał ten dziwny moment, nie mogąc już dłużej na niego patrzeć._

— _Dyrektorze — zwrócił się oficjalnie do Albusa, który od razu skierował na niego przeszywający wzrok._

_Harry przyjrzał się Snape'owi, wyglądał na zmęczonego i miał dziwny wyraz twarzy. Nastolatek opuścił ponownie zwrok i zaczął skubać r__ó__g rękawka od piżamy._

— _Przyszedłeś w samą porę Severusie. Właśnie miałem wyjaśnić powstałą między wami więź. _

_Mistrz Eliksirów momentalnie utkwił czarne oczy w dzieciaku, który skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał z jego strony ataku furii. I owszem, Severus miał ochotę wyładować na nim cały swój gniew, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Potter niespecjalnie przywiązał siebie do niego. Odpowiedzialny za cały ten bałagan był głównie Voldemort, a inny ponosili konsekwencje. Jak zwykle._

_Dyrektor zaczął wyjaśniać wszystko pogodnym tonem Złotemu Chłopcu, a Severus stanął z boku i wszystko obserwował__. Jak z każdym kolejnym słowem dyrektora w zielonych oczach malował się coraz większy strach i niepokój._

— _Niestety, nie jestem w stanie podać wam w tej chwili zbyt wiele szczegółów, nawet jaki charakter więź obierze. _

_Nastolatek przełknął głośno, widocznie przeszkadzała mu ta niewiedza. Severus przewrócił oczami. Ze strony chłopaka była to naiwność, a Dumbledore'a - czyste kłamstwo. Utworzone więzi w takich sytuacjach przeważnie prowadziły do jednego._

_Wcześniej uznał, że nie będzie się mieszał do mętnych wytłumaczeń Albusa, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i spojrzał wprost na Złotego Idiotę._

— _Będzie dążyć, abyśmy stali się kochankami._

— _Cooo?! — krzyknął z przerażeniem Potter, robiąc się cały czerwony, a jego wielkie zielone oczy patrzyły na niego niedowierzająco._

— _Severusie! — Dyrektor zwrócił się do niego ostro. — Nie możesz tego jeszcze wiedzieć, dlatego nie ma potrzeby, aby niepokoić tym Harry'ego._

_Nie będę z tobą w to grał Albus. Już nie._

— _Potter powinien znać wszelakie możliwe okoliczności — warknął, patrząc twardo w oczy starego czarodzieja, po czym uśmiechnął się z wyższością zerkając na chłopaka. — Chyba tym razem się ze mną zgodzisz, co Potter?_

_Gryfon nie był pewien, po której stronie ma się wypowiedzieć i wciąż był zszokowanym wcześniejszymi słowami Snape'a. _

— _Chcę wiedzieć wszystko — odparł po chwili zielonooki z determinacją, a po twarzy dyrektora przebieg prawie niedostrzegalnym grymas. _

_Oczywiście Ozłocony Idiota tego nie dostrzegł, ale on momentalnie wychwycił niezadowolenie Dumbledore'a. W czarnych oczach zapłonęła satysfakcja, gdy starszy czarodziej popatrzył na niego gniewnie. Snape musiał przyznać, iż jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zadowolony z odpowiedzi Pottera._

— _Jest parę rzeczy, których możemy już teraz być pewni — zaczął wyjaśniać rzeczowym tonem chłopakowi, który wciąż czerwony jak piwonia spojrzał na niego z skupieniem. — Więź będzie wymagała kontaktu fizycznego, przez pierwsze parę miesięcy będziesz musiał się ze mną systematycznie widywać, przynajmniej dopóki związek się nie ustabilizuje. Brak kontaktu na dłuższy czas wywoła jakieś nie miłe dla ciebie skutki —dodał końcówkę z szyderczym uśmieszkiem._

— _Dlaczego tylko dla mnie? — wymagał odpowiedzi rozgoryczonym tonem, a oburzenie aż z niego kipiało._

_Mężczyzna już otwierał usta, aby odpowiedzieć zjadliwie. Głupi smarkacz nie będzie się tak do niego odnosił, kiedy mu wszystko na spokojnie tłumaczy, ale niestety uprzedził go Albus._

— _Harry, to ty stworzyłeś połączenie z Severusem. To ty potrzebowałeś wsparcia i pomocy, dodatkowo twoja magia jeszcze nie jest do końca ukształtowana, wciąż się uczysz. Dlatego to on został wybrany za odpowiedzialnego waszej więzi, on musi dopilnować twoich potrzeb._

_Chłopak spojrzał na niego sceptycznie i z takim oburzeniem, że szpieg prychnął rozbawiony. Rozważał przez chwilę postawę nastolatka, przyglądając mu uważnie. Równie dobrze może powiedzieć to od razu._

— _Nie nadymaj się tak, Potter. Wiesz, jaki to będzie to miało dla mnie rezultat? — zapytał groźnym tonem podchodząc bliżej łóżka nieszczęsnego dzieciaka._

_Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę, po czym zwęziły gniewnie, utkwione w znienawidzonym profesorze. Całą swoją postawą pokazywał, że nawet jeżeli nad Snape'em również wisiały jakieś konsekwencje miał to gdzieś._

— _Niby jaki? Będziesz mógł się dowolnie nad mną znęcać. To ja będę miał przechlapane za każdym razem, kiedy postanowisz sobie gdzieś wyjechać! — Końcówkę zdania krzyknął rozgniewany, ale widząc miażdżące spojrzenie profesora dodał niechętnie: —Proszę pana._

_Snape zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość do tego małego, napuszonego imbecyla. Słynął z umiejętności zachowania kontroli, ale, po prawdzie, przy Potterze całe jego opanowanie diabli brali._

_Ten dzieciak jednym zdaniem lub wyrazem twarzy potrafił doprowadzić go to furii._

— _I będę zmuszony do odczuwania każdej cząstki twojego dramatycznego cierpienia! — warknął, pochylając się nad nastolatkiem z groźną miną._

_Od Pottera dzieliło go tylko kilka centymetrów, z tak bliska doskonale potrafił odczytać każdą emocje płonącą w jego oczach. Zielone tęczówki rozszerzyły się lekko w zdumieniu i niedowierzaniu oraz zakłopotaniu. _

— _Na... naprawdę? — wykrztusił ochrypłym głosem nastolatek._

_Snape zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się, cały gniew uleciał z niego jak powietrze z balonu. Ciągle zapominał, iż wciąż Potter jest przede wszystkim tylko dzieciakiem. Niezwykle irytującym, ale tylko dzieckiem._

— _Twoje skrajne uczucia będą przepływać przez nasz związek — zaczął niskim i twardy głosem, a każda sylaba zdawała się być wypowiadana osobno._

_Po jego słowach zaległa cisza. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał tym razem zielonego pojęcia co uczeń myślał. Głowę miał opuszczoną na dół, a włosy zasłaniały mu oczy. Chyba dotarło do niego, jak bardzo zmieni się ich życie. _

— _Żartujesz? — zapytał ostro, a jednocześnie dziwnie pustym głosem wciąż na nikogo nie patrząc. — Jest to w ogóle możliwe?_

_Snape zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a w oczach zapłonął lód i stal._

— _Myślisz, że żartowałbym z takiego powodu! To będzie bólem w tyłku! — warknął rozeźlony, marszcząc brwi. _

— _Dlaczego? Powinieneś się cieszyć, nareszcie do woli będziesz mógł się pławić moim nieszczęściem! — krzyknął Harry tonem przepełnionym bólem, wbijając wzrok w swoje dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści._

_Snape miał już tego dość. Warknął i, niespodziewanie pochylając się tuż nad Potterem, chwycił go za przód koszulki, szarpiąc nim trochę. Chłopak patrzył prosto w czarne oczy, zionące nie tylko furią, ale jeszcze inną emocją trudną do opisania._

— _Właśnie dlatego! Będę musiał przechodzić przez wszystkie twoje patetyczne tragedie! Zatem zacznij się kontrolować! _

_Nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego z profesorem. Serce Harry'ego tłukło się boleśnie w skrzyni, a na policzkach wypłynął rumień. W tym momencie Severus zdał sobie sprawę jak są blisko siebie, czuł na twarzy nierówny oddech Pottera. _

— _Severusie, wystarczy — wtrącił się delikatnie Albus._

_Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął bokiem na starca, po czym zacisnął powieki i wypuścił ucznia. Stanął obok okna i skrzyżował ręce na piersi._

_Potter otrząsnął się z dziwnego transu i zezował na niego nieufnie. Nie żeby Mistrz Eliksirów mu się dziwił, dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko wpadał w gniew._

— _Harry? — zwrócił się spokojnie dyrektor do ucznia, a ten przeniósł na niego wzrok. _

„_Widziałem, iż stary pryk długo nie wytrzyma bez wtrącania się", pomyślał zirytowany szpieg._

— _Na tę chwilę nie wiemy nic więcej. Liczę, że poradzicie sobie z Severusem z bieżącymi problemami._

— _Ale musi być napisane o tym w jakiejś książce?_

_Mężczyzna czuł jak zaczyna mu pulsować tępy ból w skroniach. _

— _Myślisz, że uczą o tym w szkole? Otrząśnij się, Potter. — wycedził, nawet nie patrząc na małego głupka._

— _Tylko się pytam — odparł obrażony chłopak, a profesor eliksirów zaklną w myślach._

„_Pamiętaj Severusie jesteś mistrzem opanowania", zaczął sobie bezskutecznie powtarzać._

_Harry zbierał się w sobie, aby o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale obawiał się odpowiedzi. Dumbledore widocznie postanowił nie naciskać, więc Snape zerkając na nastolatka w końcu nie wytrzymał i warknął:_

— _Coś jeszcze, Potter?_

— _Czy on jest świadomy, że przekleństwo zastało przerwane?_

— _Módl się, Potter, aby Czarny Pan myślał, iż pogłębienie waszego związku się nie udało._

— _Ale jak się dowie co będzie w stanie zrobić?_

— _Wszystko.__ Czytać, kontrolować, pomieszać zmysły. W przeszłości Czarny Pan często zabawiał się, opanowując umysły swoich ofiar, tworząc wizje doprowadzające ich do szaleństwa. Dopiero po wydobyciu z nich ostatniego grama agonii, ostatecznie ich zabijał __— powiedział to wszystko spokojnym opanowanym tonem, a w czarnych oczach nie było ani grama współczucia. _

_Potter przełknął ślinę i kiwnął powoli głową. Snape był zdumiony, że przyjął to z takim spokojem, chociaż z drugiej strony Potter nie zawsze był ignorantem. Czego mógł się spodziewać? Na pewno niczego lepszego w jego sytuacji. _

— _Ostatnie dwie rzeczy, Potter. Pierwsza: możesz __odczuwać mały dyskomfort w kontakcie fizycznym z innymi ludźmi. Tego typu więzi są raczej... __własnościowe__. Od teraz należysz do mnie i nikogo innego __— __rzekł twardo i z powagą._

_Złoty Idiota wyglądał jakby miał zamiar zacząć kolejną sesję pełną krzyków i wrzasków, ale jakoś się powstrzymał, ostatecznie tylko grzecznie przytakując. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, iż chłopak musiał być już porządnie zmęczony._

— _Ostatnia sprawa, z powodu więzi możesz przez bliżej nie określony czas być trochę niestały emocjonalnie._

— _Eee? — zapytał się elokwentnie Potter._

_Snape westchnął przeciągle, chyba tylko Wybraniec posiada taki ograniczony zakres słów._

— _Bę__dziesz bardziej wrażliwy. __— Ostanie słowo wymówił z pogardą. — __Łatwiej będzie cię zranić, rozgniewać, wydobyć skrajne emocje... __— zaczął wyliczać__ znudzonym tonem profesor, aż przerwał mu rozeźlony krzyk:_

— _Nie jestem wrażliwy!_

_Dumbledore zaśmiał się rozbawiony._

— _Nikt tak nie uważa, mój chłopcze. Prawda, Severusie?_

— _Oczywiście, skoro Potter, tak twierdzi, kim ja jestem, aby temu zaprzeczyć? — odparł wyniośle Snape i z wystudiowanym uśmiechem zaczął oglądać sobie paznokcie. _

_Nastolatek cały sczerwieniał ze złości i pewnie wybuchłby gdyby dyrektor nie poklepał go pocieszająco po kolanie._

— _Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Musisz odpocząć, Harry._

_Potter spojrzał na dyrektora sceptycznie, ale odpowiedział grzecznie._

— _Tak, proszę pana._

— _Nie zadręczaj się zbytnio tym co dzisiaj usłyszałeś. Poradzicie sobie, wierzę w was obu — powiedział Albus z uśmiechem na twarzy i błyskiem w oku. — __Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście, Harry i mam głęboką nadzieje, że mimo waszej animozji odnajdziecie je przy sobie. _

_Snape poparzył na dyrektora uważnie zanim odwrócił wzrok._

Przypominając sobie ostatnie słowa dyrektora, na twarzy Severusa pojawił się brzydki grymas wściekłości, a dłoń zacisnęła na murku kominka.

Po opuszczeniu szpitalu nie zamienił z Dumbledore'em ani jednego zdania. Stary czarodziej szedł koło niego zadowolony, nucąc pod nosem jakąś nieokreśloną bliżej melodie, doprowadzając tym mistrza eliksirów do białej gorączki. Oznaczało to bowiem, iż wszystko szło jak zaplanował to sobie stary pryk.

_Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście._

Mężczyzna warknął i energicznie ruszył w stronę prywatnego laboratorium eliksirów.

_W co pogrywasz, Albus? Co zamierzasz osiągnąć?_

Wchodząc, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

_Mnie powiedziałeś zupełnie coś innego._

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>CDN...<em>**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Dziękuję za komentarze! W najczarniejszych godzinach dodawały mi siły do walki z klawiaturą i upartą pustką w moich umyśle <em>_**_**:]]** _


	5. Chapter 5

_Jak zawsze dziękuję Zil, za wspaniałą i ostatnią pomoc _:]]

_Rozdział dedykuje właśnie Zil za naszą dotychczasową współpracę_ :] :*

_Miłego czytania!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 4<strong>

_Harry przepłukał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego oczy poszerzyły się ze zgrozy i cofnął się chwiejnie kilka kroków do tyłu. Serce z sekundy na sekundę tłukło mu się coraz szybciej, jakby próbowało od niego uciec._

_Zacisnął na chwilę powieki, lecz gdy je ponownie otworzył, obraz przed nim nie uległ zmianie. Niegdyś zielone oczy były teraz szkarłatne, a usta wykrzywiły się złośliwie. _

_Nie._

— _Nie uciekniesz przed mną, Harry._

_To nieprawda._

_Z całych sił próbował nie dopuścić do siebie tego głosu, JEGO słów, które jak trucizna zaczynały krążyć mu w żyłach._

— _Ponieważ, jesteśmy tacy sami._

_Nie._

_NIE._

XXX

— NIE!

Harry obudził się z krzykiem w łóżku i łapał rozpaczliwie oddech. Cały był zlany potem, głowa z każdą upływającą chwilą bolała go coraz bardziej, zaczęło go mdlić. Trzęsącymi dłońmi przetarł załzawione oczy i westchnął drżąco.

Usiadł powolnie i spojrzał w okno. Ciągle nie nastał świt. Wygląda na to, że nie pospał zbyt długo. Dla niego była to najdłuższa noc w życiu, nie miała końca, jakby utkwił w klątwie czasu. Pragnął, aby był już nowy dzień i to wszystko okazało się tylko złym koszmarem.

Podciągnął nogi pod klatkę piersiową i, chwytając w pięści swoje włosy, oparł głowę na kolanach.

_Jestem tobą._

_Jesteśmy tacy sami. Ty i Ja. _

_Harrryy..._

Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zaczął się cały trząść, nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy słów Voldemorta. Nieustannie słyszał jego głos tłukący się echem w swojej czaszce.

Nie mogąc tego z nieść ani chwilę dłużej, z przytłaczającym ciężarem na płucach i pełny obaw, zerwał się z łóżka i popędził do łazienki na drugim końcu szpitala.

Trzasnął drzwiami i pochylił się nad umywalką łapiąc oddech, jakby przebieg maraton. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, a w otaczającej go ciszy słyszał tylko jego bicie.

_Muszę to zrobić._

Przełykając boleśnie zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i bardzo powoli podniósł głowę, zaglądając do lustra wiszącego nad zlewem.

Minęła jedna minuta, druga i kolejna, a nastolatek patrzył w swoje zmęczone zielone tęczówki. Po chwili westchnął z ulgą, a więc był to tylko zwykły koszmar, jego chora wyobraźnia, podświadomy lęk. Przeczesał ręką włosy i po raz ostatni przepłukał twarz, uważnie jej się przyglądając.

Mimo tego co pomyślał, niedawno nie mógł pozbyć się nie łatwego uczucia, które zwlekało w nim odkąd się przebudził.

_Nie, tylko odreagowuje,_ pomyślał zaprzeczając żywo głową, chcąc odgonić niepożądane myśli.

_Snape miałby czym mnie dręczyć, gdyby wiedział jak zareagowałem, _westchnął i odwrócił się od lustra, mając zamiar iść z powrotem do łóżka.

Nagle drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się z trzaskiem uderzając o ścianę. Harry podskoczył zaskoczony, a widząc kto w nich stał spłonął rumieńcem. Wściekłe czarne oczy wlepiały w niego swój zabójczy wzrok i jego samego zaczął ogarniać gniew.

— Nie umiesz pukać! — krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wysyłając profesorowi swoją wersję morderczego spojrzenia.

— Nie zapominaj do kogo się odzywasz, Potter — powiedział lodowato, podchodząc do ucznia, a każdy jego krok odbijał się echem po sali brzmiąc niepokojąco.

— Mam to w nosie. Nie możesz tak sobie wchodzić gdzie chcesz. Istnieje coś takiego jak prywatność! — odpowiedział arogancko nastolatek, cofając się od rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie masz pojęcia o prywatności — wycedził niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem, cały czas przybliżając się do Gryfona.

— Mogłem sikać! — krzyknął z oburzeniem jednocześnie, nie spuszczając z mężczyzny podejrzanego wzroku.

— Nie masz nic czego już nie widziałem! — mówiąc to, profesorowi zaczynała pulsować żyła na skroni.

Harry zakrztusił się i spłonął rumieńcem. Miał już odpowiedzieć wrednemu dupkowi, kiedy w tym samym momencie uderzył plecami o zimną ścianę i spojrzał zaskoczony na nauczyciela. W Snape oczach zapłonął triumf i złapał nastolatka za ramię ciągnąć go w stronę wyjścia.

— Ej! — zawołał, szarpiąc się w uścisku mężczyzny. — Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nic sobie nie robił z jego wrzasków, tylko dalej ciągnął go przez salę szpitala. Harry'emu mocniej zabiło serce i na nowo otworzyła się stara nieufność do szpiega Zakonu.

Zaczął się mocniej szamotać, wydzierając się na Snape wszystkimi wyzwiskami, jakie przyszły mu namyśl, aż w końcu mężczyzna warknął i rzucił go z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy na łóżko.

_Co?_

Harry momentalnie zamilkł, nie wiedząc czego się teraz spodziewać. Jak zwykle wyszedł przed Snape'em na głupka.

— Skończyły ci się wyzwiska, co Potter? — zapytał, nonszalancko krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego lekceważąco.

Harry chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, dawno nie czuł się jak wielki kretyn. Ale momencik! To nie była jego winna, tylko przerośniętego Nietoperza. Wcale nie będzie go przepraszać.

— Po co to zrobiłeś? — zapytał oskarżycielko marszcząc brwi, ale jego ton głosu był dużo spokojniejszy.

Starszy czarodziej prychnął, jakby zadali mu najoczywistsze pytanie świata i odparł cicho z odrazą.

— Nie możesz jeszcze wychodzisz z łóżka, idioto.

Wybraniec patrzył się z osłupieniem na opiekuna Domu Węży. Dlaczego nie mógł normalnie kazać mu wracać, tylko musiał siłą zaciągać na miejsce? Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie jak myślą Ślizgoni.

— Chciało mi się sikać — odparł dosadnie po chwili, nie było mowy, aby wyznał mu prawdę.

— Nigdy nie umiałeś dobrze kłamać — rzekł z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy mężczyzna, ale czarne oczy były w niego wnikliwie utkwione. — Wiesz jak to dla mnie wygląda, Potter? Jakbyś miał koszmar — dodał pozornie zamyślony.

Nastolatek zaczerwienił się i odwrócił głowę w bok unikając jego wzroku.

_Dlaczego ten dupek zawsze wszystko musi wiedzieć?_

— Ja? Niby dlaczego miałby mieć koszmary. Spałem jak zabity — wyjąkał kulawo, nawet dla niego samego nie było to przekonujące.

Usłyszał jak Snape westchnął przeciągle, więc spojrzał na niego niepewny, czy ten będzie nadal z niego szydził. Ku jego zaskoczeniu z twarzy profesora znikła pogarda, było widoczne tylko zmęczenie i powaga.

— Potter, powiem to jeszcze raz — oznajmił mocno. — Nie jesteś _nim_, nie zamienisz się w _niego_, ani nie czyha_ on_ w twojej głowie.

_Co?_

Zielone tęczówki rozszerzyły się lekko w zdumieniu. Dlaczego Snape to powiedział z taką powagą? W świetle księżyca zauważył, że mężczyzna również ma sińce pod oczami, wyglądał w tej chwili tak ludzko, ale mimo to silnie. Reprezentował pewność i przekonanie do własnych słów. Harry nie wiedział co prawda czemu, ale poczuł się pewniej po słowach Mistrza Eliksirów. Uścisk w jego piersi odrobinę zelżał.

— Przecież wiem o tym — odezwał się lekko zirytowany zachowaniem profesora i swoją reakcją na jego zapewnienia.

Gdyby ktoś inny wypowiedział te same słowa, uznałby je tylko za formę pocieszenia. Zdecydowanie by w nie uwierzył, ponieważ dorośli zbyt często go okłamywali, aby go ochronić lub nie sprawiać mu przykrości. A Snape, mimo iż był wrednym dupkiem, który ani razu nie przepuścił okazji do zmieszania go z błotem, zawsze mówił prawdę. Nieistotne jak bardzo była okrutna i bolesna. Niejednokrotnie jego słowa cięły jak ostrza noża, lecz okazywały się prawdziwe.

_Dlaczego to on ze wszystkich ludzi, zawsze wie co chodzi mi po głowie? Dlaczego właśnie ten dupek mnie rozumnie?_

Zastanowił się, czując dziwny smutek w sercu.

— Doprawdy? — odparł wątpliwie Severus, podnosząc jedną brew. — Więc nie potrzebujesz tego? — zapytał głosem pozbawionym chłodu wyciągając z kieszeni flakonik z eliksirem i machając nim chłopakowi przed twarzą.

Nastolatek momentalnie go rozpoznał, a w jego oczach zapłonęła nadzieja, bo był to eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Aczkolwiek nauczyciel patrzył na niego z taki triumfem, że Harry nic nie odpowiedział tylko się naburmuszył.

Szpieg obserwując go zmarszczył brwi i warknął rozgniewany:

— Naprawdę o nic nie umiesz prosić, co Potter? Uważasz, że wszystko ci się należy.

Nastolatek drgnął lekko jakby zraniony fizycznie, lecz nadal uparcie milczał. Natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął na chwilę mocno powieki, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu, po czym włożył na siłę eliksir do rąk upartego dzieciaka.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdumiony, oczekując przynajmniej jeszcze paru obelg.

— Wypij go w końcu, Potter — rozkazał ostro, zwężając groźnie oczy.

Na ułamek sekundy jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na miksturze, po czym wypij go duszkiem i przykrywając głowę kołdrą wymamrotał ciche podziękowania.

Złoty Chłopiec nie widział jak czarne oczy rozszerzyły się zaskoczone. Snape na pewno tego się po nim nie spodziewał.

— Nie ma za co — odparł również przyciszonym głosem, po czym dodał głośniej: — Zaśnij już Potter. Jestem pewny, że popołudniu szpital zalegnie twój fanklub.

Harry słyszał jak profesor powoli się oddala i zamierza wyjść z szpitala. Bezsenny Sen jeszcze nie zaczął działać, więc usiadł szybko i zawołał za mężczyzną:

— Panie profesorze?!

Snape zatrzymał się i odwrócił w jego stronę, podnosząc wyczekująco brew.

— Eee... ja... przepraszam. Nie chciałem, aby tak wyszło — wykrztusił z siebie, ostatecznie opuszczając głowę.

Przez krótki moment panowała cisza i wydawało się, że szpieg opuści salę bez słowa. Kiedy jednak się odezwał, każda wypowiadana przez niego sylaba ociekała wściekłością.

— Jestem tego świadomy. Na pewno _nie chciałeś_ — przedrzeźniał ton chłopaka — związać się z wrednym Mistrzem Eliksirów!

— Nie! To znaczy nie to miałem na myśli! — krzyknął zaskoczony nastolatek odpowiedzią profesora.

— Więc oświeć mnie — wycedził groźnym tonem, ośmielając go do kontynuowania.

Pod taki spojrzeniem Nietoperza większość uczniów Hogwartu zapomniałaby języka w buzi i uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale Harry nie na darmo był Gryfonem. Przełknął głośno i powiedział głosem przepojonym winą:

— Nie chciałem znowu zaingerować w pana życie. Za to przepraszam.

— To coś nowego — odparł ten zamyślony, po czym dodał twardo: — Przeprosiny nie przyjęte.

Harry'ego zatkało, Snape miał tupet, aby rzucić mu przeprosinami prosto w twarz.

— Co? — wyjąkał niedowierzająco czując, że zaczyn ogarniać go złość.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął i zaczął się odwracać, aby odejść.

— Nie przejmujesz się tym, że wpakowałeś się moje życie. — Chłopak chciał zaprotestować, ale Snape nie dopuścił go do głosu. — Bądź z sobą szczery. Jest ci żal samego siebie, że do końca swojego marnego życia jesteś skazany na mnie.

Spojrzał przez ramię na wkurzonego Złotego Idiotę i dodał z uśmieszkiem wyższości.

— I nie martw się, dopilnuję osobiście, żeby było katorgą.

Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zamknął za sobą drzwi, przez rozgniewanego, a raczej płonącego furią nastolatka, została wyrzucona agresywnie poduszka mając na celu głowę tego konkretnego mężczyzny. Odbiła się ona od drzwi i spadła cicho na podłogę.

Niedługo po wyjściu profesora Harry bardzo żałował swojego działania pod wpływem gniewu, albowiem eliksir Bezsennego Snu zaczął już działać, a on nie zdążył podnieść poduszki.

XXX

Remus wszedł ostrożnie do szpitala w Hogwarcie, niepewny czy znajdzie osobę, której szuka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, choć świtał dopiero ranek, Severus Snape stał oparty o ścianę, wpatrując się przez okno niedaleko śpiącego Gryfona.

— Jednak tu jesteś, Severusie. Nie sądziłem, że Albus będzie miał rację — odezwał się cicho mężczyzna, zerkając na pogrążonego w śnie nastolatka.

Mistrz Eliksirów zignorował jego wypowiedź, czarne oczy zionęły ogromnym chłodem, a kiedy się odezwał jego ton mroził do szpiku kości.

— Chłopaka dręczą koszmary. Wiedziałeś o tym, Lupin?

Nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią* przesunął się niespokojnie.

— To zrozumiałe po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedł — powiedział miękko, opuszczając wzrok.

— Zrozumiałe. — powtórzył jadowicie i roześmiał się, złowrogo patrząc pierwszy raz tego ranka na jednego z Huncwotów.

Analizując zaskoczoną twarz mężczyzny, Snape kontynuował twardym, mocnym tonem:

— Wiesz jakie są konsekwencje bezsenności? Wyczerpany organizm i znacznie osłabiona koncentracja. Reakcja ciała jest spowolniona, a umysł osłabiony i podatny na ataki z zewnątrz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to się odnosi do _Naszego Wybrańca?_ — zakończył z drwiną.

Remus zbladł, gdy w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z problemu, w jakim znalazł się syn Jamesa. W zwykłej walce z innym czarodziejem mógłby popełnić głupi, prostu błąd, który okazałby się śmiertelny. Voldemort z wiele mniejszym oporem spenetrowałby umysł Harry'ego.

— A co z Bezsennym Snem? — zapytał szybko.

— Nie wszystkie problemu da się wyleczyć eliksirami! — warknął wściekle. — Proponujesz pompowanie w Pottera eliksiru, który jest silnie uzależniający. Dzieciak i tak już stąpa po cienkim lodzie, przekroczy jedną dawkę i przyda nam się na wojnie tak samo jak Longbottomowie!

Remus poczuł, jak zaczyna ogarniać go złość. Snape był przede wszystkim szpiegiem Zakonu i jego zadaniem była czysta kalkulacja sytuacji, co jest warto zyskać, a co stracić. Jak również, kiedy daną informację można poświęcić, aby pozyskać bardziej wartościową i znaczącą. Nikt nie nadawał się lepiej do tej roli od niego, tylko on potrafił z maską lodu bez żadnych emocji podejmować najtrudniejsze decyzje. Sam przez to wiele stracił. Snape poświęcił się dla wojny i zawsze patrzył jak wyciągnąć z wszystkich największe korzyści.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał poważnie, marszcząc brwi — Nie chodzi mi tylko o problemy Harry'ego z snem. Dumbledore powiedział mi, co się wydarzyło.

— To jest moja sprawa i ewentualnie Pottera — odparł spokojnie czarnowłosy mężczyzna, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Zamierzasz przyjąć więź? — Zdenerwowanie i napięcie wilkołaka dało się wyczuć w powietrzu.

Snape uśmiechnął się wrednie i zmierzył śpiącego nastolatka znaczącym wzrokiem.

— To bardzo kuszące. — Po czym dodał lekceważąco: — Jednakże będę zmuszony raczej odmówić.

Nauczyciel OPCM nie wierzył własnym uszom. Nienawiść Severusa do syna Jamesa nie mogła być aż tak silna, aby przesłoniła mu prawidłową ocenę sytuacji.

— Przecież on może stracić magię lub umrzeć!

Na krzyk mężczyzny nastolatek poruszył się niespokojnie i przewrócił na drugi bok. Przez moment Remus zesztywniał, jednak gdy Harry się nie obudził widocznie mu ulżyło. Drugiemu mężczyźnie nie uszło na uwadze zachowanie wilkołaka i wlepił w niego przeszywający wzrok.

— Czego się boisz, Lupin? — zapytał tym razem bez jadu w głosie.

— Powinienem już pójść — odpowiedział sztywno i odwrócił się, aby odejść.

Jednakże następne słowa Snape'a, rzucone niby niedbale, zatrzymały go na miejscu.

— Tchórz.

Remus na niego spojrzał, ale ten odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę okna, mówiąc poważnym tonem:

— Obawiasz się nastolatka, Lupin, a myślałem, że nie możesz już niżej upaść. Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, zawsze pierwszy chowasz głowę w piasek, unikając bezpośrednich konfrontacji. Ale tym razem... — westchnął ciężko. — Potter również nie ma szczęścia do przyjaciół, tak samo jak jego ojciec.

— Chyba sam nie masz pojęcia o czym mówisz, Severusie — stwierdził podenerwowany Remus, oddalając się w stronę wyjścia.

Szpieg prychnął, a gdy znów przemówił głos ociekał mu jadem i sarkazmem.

— Oczywiście. W takim razie się mylę i winisz dzieciaka za śmierć tak bardzo bliskiego nam wszystkim kundla — zamilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał cicho nadal ostrym tonem: — W końcu on tak uważa.

Remus wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, ramiona opadły mu w klęsce i, nic więcej nie mówiąc, opuścił szpital.

Severus potrząsnął głową na głupotę wilkołaka i zmarszczył brwi w głębokiej myśli.

_Zastanawiam się, po co mnie szukałeś, Lupin?_

XXX

Zaczął się wybudzać z głębokiego snu, słysząc przyciszoną rozmowę dwóch osób. Jego zaspany umysł pracował w zwolnionych obrotach i nie docierał do niego sens wypowiadanych słów. Poruszył się niespokojnie i otworzył niechętnie oraz powolnie oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył był biały sufit, przesuwając dalej wzrokiem napotkał swoich przyjaciół, siedzących przy jego łóżku.

— Harry! Obudziłeś się! — zawołał szczęśliwy rudzielec, pochylając się nad przyjacielem wraz z Hermioną.

— Jesteś jak zawsze spostrzegawczy, Ronaldzie — oświadczyła dziewczyna lekko kąśliwie, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ron spłonął rumieńcem i miał zamiar odpowiedzieć również jakąś zgryźliwą uwagą, lecz przerwał im Harry zanim zaczęliby kłótnię.

— Tylko nie zaczynajcie wrzeszczeć mi nad głową — powiedział zrzędliwie, siadając na łóżku wygodnie.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała momentalnie zatroskana dziewczyna.

Nastolatek zastanowił się nad jej pytaniem i zdziwiony uznał, iż znacznie lepiej. Ponadto, nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio się czuł tak wypoczęty i wyspany.

— Wspaniale. Dzięki.

Uśmiechnął się, widząc wątpliwość na twarzy swoich przyjaciół i, czując zbliżający się wykład od pewnej mądrej Gryfonki, zmienił szybko temat.

— Która w ogóle jest? Mam wrażanie, że przespałem wieczność.

— Pora lunchu i Harry — zaczęła poważnie Hermiona, lecz brunet jej przerwał.

— Ominęło mnie coś fascynującego, odkąd tu jestem?

— Pewnie, stary! Wiele się działo... — zaczął opowiadać Ron z przejęciem, a Hermiona spochmurniała i zmrużyła oczy patrząc na przyjaciela z podejrzeniem. Słusznie przypuszczała, że Harry z premedytacją zmienił temat.

Ron opowiadał o wszystkim co się działo, a czarnowłosy nastolatek miał wrażenie, że minął co najmniej tydzień. Jak mogło się tyle wydarzyć w dwadzieścia cztery godziny?

Jak się okazało Snape odreagowywał ich nową sytuacje, nie na Złotym Chłopcu co zwykle robił, tylko na wszystkich uczniach Hogwartu. Odbierał punkty wszystkim Domom, nawet swoim Wężom. Zasypywał obelgami każdego pojedynczego ucznia, który ośmielił się na niego spojrzeć na korytarzu, doprowadzając kilkorgu z nich do płaczu. Profesor Dupek w jeden dzień rozdał więcej szlabanów niż w ciągu tygodnia, a na porannych eliksirach doprowadził Neville'a do takiej histerii, iż uczeń musiał odwiedzić panią Pomfrey.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Rudzielec oczywiście nie zdawał sobie sprawy z przyczyny furii Postrachu Hogwartu, ale on tak. To było takie niepodobne do Snape'a.

_Dlaczego nie wyładował swojego gniewu na mnie? To ja za to odpowiadam._

— Ron! Wystarczy już! Nie widzisz, że Harry'ego to nie interesuje?

— Co? — zapytał brunet, już od dłuższej chwili przestał słuchać monologu przyjaciela.

Rudzielec popatrzył z oburzeniem na dziewczynę.

— Sam chciał wiedzieć co się dzieje! I powinien być świadomy, jakim Snape jest dupkiem! — krzyknął zbulwersowany.

— Ron! — warknęła ostrzegawczo, lecz w tym samym momencie rozległ się inny głos z wejścia do szpitala.

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban dzisiaj wieczorem z Filchem, panie Weasley. Niewątpliwie przyda mu się dodatkowa para rąk do sprzątania bałaganu po Irytku w łazienkach na piątym piętrze — powiedział lodowatym tonem Snape, nawet na nich nie patrząc.

Kompletnie ignorując obecność Pottera, udał się do gabinetu Pomfrey, trzymając w dłoni flakoniki z eliksirami. Harry odprowadził go wzrokiem do drzwi biura, lecz ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Ciężko było mu przyznać to przed samym sobą, ale poczuł się urażony zachowaniem mężczyzny. Opuścił wzrok na dół, a w zielonych oczach odbił się smutek.

— Widziałeś to! O tym mówiłem! Jest sto razy gorszy niż zawsze! Nie wiedziałem, że jest to możliwe.

Hermiona zignorowała skargi rudzielca i położyła pocieszycielko rękę na dłoni Harry'ego, delikatnie ją ściskając. Nastolatek momentalnie się wzdrygnął i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Kontakt z jego przyjaciółmi zawsze przynosił mu komfort, lecz tym razem to było bardzo niewłaściwe i dziwne. Czuł niepokojące mrowienie i nieprzyjemne ciarki w miejscu, gdzie ich dłonie się stykały.

_Możesz odczuwać mały dyskomfort w kontakcie fizycznym z innymi ludźmi. Tego typu więzi są raczej własnościowe._

Przypominając sobie słowa Snape'a powoli, starając się nie urazić przyjaciółki, uwolnił rękę z jej uścisku.

— Harry? — zapytała ze smutkiem w głosie, a Ron przestał narzekać i również spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na przyjaciela.

— O co chodzi, Hermiona? — spytał Potter odwracając wzrok, nie był jeszcze gotowy na wyjawienie im prawdy.

Czuł, że przyglądają mu się uważnie. Po chwili Ron zerknął bokiem na dziewczynę i pokręcił przecząco głową, na co ona niechętnie przytaknęła. Harry'emu nie uszła uwadze niewerbalna wymiana przyjaciół, ale postanowił na razie w nią nie wnikać. Chciał jak najdłużej odwlec moment, w którym będzie musiał im odpowiedzieć na pytania.

— Hej, Harry! Widziałeś? Kto przysłał ci kartki z życzeniami? Jedna wygląda jak walentynka — powiedział entuzjastycznie rudzielec, wskazując na mały stolik obok łóżka.

Wybraniec dopiero teraz dostrzegł wazon z kwiatami i parę kolorowych kartek. Był ciekawy, kto mógł do niego napisać, bo przecież nie Dursleyowie, a koledzy z Gryffindoru woleliby go odwiedzić. Na myśl o swoich krewnych skrzywił się i poczuł uścisk w okolicy klatki piersiowej. Potrząsnął energicznie głową, aby odgonić złe myśli o wujku i wziął kartki.

— Ta jest od Luny, Freda i Georga, a ta od Ginny. — powiedział im, przeglądając trzy pierwsze życzenia.

— No dobra, czyli nic ciekawego. Lepiej powiedz od kogo jest ta? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem Ron patrząc się na kartkę, którą brunet trzymał w dłoni.

Była różowa w serduszka i rzeczywiście bardziej przypominała walentynkę niż zwykłe życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Gdy ujrzał podpis na samym dole zielone oczy poszerzyły się lekko w zaskoczeniu.

— Cho Chang — powiedział z osłupieniem, a Ron wybuch śmiechem i poklepał go po plechach w gratulacjach.

— Dobra robota, stary!

Hermiona miała zdegustowany wyraz twarzy, ale nie wyraziła żadnej opinii. Harry zastanawiał się, czy była zniesmaczona ich reakcją, czy raczej zachowaniem Cho.

Dziewczyna w kartce wyrażała nadzieję na spotkanie się z nim i szczerą rozmowę. Brunet westchnął, był dość pewny, że już nic do niej nie czuje i uważał, że i tak był już u niej skreślony. Oczywiście ją lubił, ale jako koleżankę. Sprawa między nimi była zbyt zagmatwana z powodu Cedrika, Umbridge i wszystkich wydarzeń z zeszłego roku. Jego obecność cały czas ją raniła i przypominała o byłym chłopaku, a on w tej chwili nie wiedział, co czuł.

_Od teraz należysz do mnie i nikogo innego._

Harry zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. Czemu akurat w tej chwili przypomniał sobie słowa Snape'a? I co ten dupek miał na myśli mówiąc to? Zaczęła ogarniać go irytacja, tak wiele nie rozumiał, było tyle pytań, a nie znał żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi, ponieważ ktoś postanowił go wyprowadzić z równowagi, gdy miał okazję je zadać.

_Nie znoszę Przerośniętego Nietoperza!_

Pewnie zaszył się w ukochanych, pozbawionych słońca, lochach mając na twarzy uśmieszek pełen wyższości i cieszy się, że nękają go pytania.

_Nie! Dość tego, _powiedział sobie i spojrzał na Hermionę, która znowu dokładnie go obserwowała. W Harrym zaczęło kiełkować podejrzenie.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? Mam na myśli z Cho — zapytała z powagą Gryfonka z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami z koncentracji.

Wybraniec wzruszył jedynie ramionami, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia co począć. Mógłby spróbować... ale teraz, gdy jest ta poplątana sprawa z Snape'em nie uważał to za dobry pomysł.

— Jak to co, Hermiono? — zapytał się niedowierzająco rudzielec. — Oczywiście się z nią spotka — mówiąc to spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela.

— Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, Ron — odparł ostrożnie.

— Od kogo jest ostatnia kartka? — zapytała szybko dziewczyna zapewne po to, aby zatrzymać Rona od drążenia tematu.

— Od Dumbledore'a — powiedział gorzkim tonem czytając życzenia.

Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na kartce, po czym ze złością zgniótł, wrzucił do szuflady w stoliku i zamknął ją z trzaskiem.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, przyjaciele dziwnie się na niego patrzyli. Z niepewnością. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiej reakcji z jego strony na dyrektora szkoły. Po ostatnim roku uważał, aby się nie zdradzić z jego prawdziwymi myślami o Dumbledorze.

Rozejrzał się po szpitalu szukając czegoś, co pomogłoby mu znaleźć nowy temat rozmowy, ale w głowie miał pustkę, nicość. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok i to nie jego przyjaciół.

Zauważył, że drzwi do szpitala zostały szeroko otwarte i wielu przechodzących uczniów spoglądało do środka z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Coś jak wątpliwości, gniew i lęk. Jego podejrzenia podsyciło również to, iż ten korytarz przez uczniów między lekcjami jest prawie nieużywany. Byli z różnych Domów i Harry miał wrażenie, że idą na lekcje specjalnie dookoła, aby spojrzeć, czy faktycznie tutaj jest.

Czując narastający w nim niepokój, zapytał się niepewnym głosem:

— Czy wiecie, dlaczego jestem w szpitalu?

Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia, co nie ugasiło podejrzeń nastolatka, poskutkowało wręcz przeciwnie. Zdał sobie sprawę, iż przyjaciele nie zadawali żadnych pytań, normalnie zbombardowali by go, żądając odpowiedzi o tym, co się zdarzyło. Nigdy nie czekaliby tak cierpliwie, aż wyjawi im prawdę.

Podejrzenie i lęk w nim narastał z upływającą ciszą, aż w końcu Hermiona się odezwała rzeczowym tonem, wybierając ostrożnie słowa:

— Profesor Dumbledore chciał zatrzymać całe wydarzenie w tajemnicy, nawet to, że tu przebywasz. Jednakże jeszcze tej samej nocy jakoś wszyscy uczniowie wiedzieli, że coś się stało.

— Wybuchło niezłe zamieszanie, stary — wtrącił się Ron. — Nikt z nas nie wiedział gdzie się podziewałeś, czy atak wydarzył się naprawdę, a jeżeli tak... to czy udało ci się z niego wywinąć — wypowiedział cicho ostatnie zdanie, nie patrząc na przyjaciela.

— Nie mogliśmy się wykraść z dormitorium ponieważ każdy opiekun pilnował swojego Domu. A nas McGonagall miała szczególnie na oku. Musieliśmy czekać, aż dyrektor wygłosił oświadczenie — dodała przyjaciółka.

Harry przełknął. Na razie nie jest tak źle, ale widząc ich miny wiedział, że to nie wszystko.

— Co właściwie Dumbledore powiedział wszystkim?

— Musisz najpierw to zobaczyć. — Unikając jego wzroku podała mu _Proroka_, który miała schowany między książkami.

Brunet wziął gazetę wiedząc, że nie może się spodziewać po nim nic dobrego. Westchnął i rozłożył _Proroka_. Na pierwszej stronie było jego zdjęcie z Dumbledore'em w Ministerstwie Magii zaraz po tym jak Tom przejął jego ciało. Zbladł, gdy ujrzał nagłówek i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na papierze.

„_Harry Potter, zagrożeniem dla uczniów Hogwartu!"_

Nastolatek pobieżnie przeleciał wzrokiem gazetę, a złość, wina i lęk zaczęły w nim wrzeć tak mocno, iż nie docierał do niego sens całego artykułu. Dłonie zaczęły mu się delikatnie trząść, a pojedyncze zdania zapadały mu mocno w pamięci:

„_Rodzice martwią się o bezpieczeństwo swoich dzieci w szkole... Jego obecność zagraża wszystkim, którzy są w jego otoczeniu... Harry Potter stanowi zagrożenie uczęszczając w publiczne miejsca... Albus Dumbledore odmawia wydalenia go ze szkoły... Minister Magii oświadcza, iż osobiście zadba o ochronę Pottera i szkoły... "_

Na samym końcu zostały umieszczone spekulacje i opinie różnych ludzi, dlaczego Voldemort tak bardzo pragnął go zabić.

„ _Co ma zwykły chłopiec, czego tak bardzo pragnie Czarny Pan... Potter musi posiadać moc mroczniejszą od niego... Co ukrywa Potter? Czy Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył stanie się następnym mrocznym lordem? Czy Sami-Wiecie-Kogo może pokonać tylko równie ciemna magia jak jego własna..."_

Harry zacisnął mocno powieki zgniatając gazetę i rzucił nią daleko. W głowie miał jeden wielki mętlik. Czyżby ministerstwo w tym roku ponownie będzie wrogiem? Naprawdę chcą go wyrzucić z Hogwartu? Zalała go panika.

— Harry? — powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona i pocieszająco położyła dłoń na jego własnej.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! — krzyknął gniewnie, otwierając oczy i patrząc z ogromną złością na swoich przyjaciół.

Hermiona jak oparzona zabrała swoja dłoń i zmarszczyła brwi. Ron podskoczył zaskoczony i patrzył na nie wątpliwie.

— Kolego, co się z tobą -

— Wyjdźcie — powiedział ostro i, widząc ich zranione miny, odwrócił wzrok dodając zmęczonym głosem: — Po prostu... idźcie już stąd.

Ron chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna złapała do szybko za rękę i zaczęła ciągnąć w stronę drzwi. Widząc jak odchodzą, ogromna lodowata dłoń złapała go za serce i ścisnęła boleśnie.

— Ron! Hermiona! — zawołał za nimi, a oni momentalnie się odwrócili w jego stronę.

Harry przełknął gule w gardle i poprosił szczerze.

— Zostaniecie? Nie chciałem... przepraszam.

Hermiona westchnęła i wrócili do strony jego łóżka.

— Harry, naprawdę rozumiemy przez co teraz musisz przechodzić i jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie. Możemy ci pomóc, ale tylko jeżeli nam na to pozwolisz. Po wypadku w ministerstwie ciągle się od nas oddalasz — powiedziała cichym smutnym głosem.

— To prawda, stary. Prawie z ogóle już z nami nie rozmawiasz.

Harry spuścił wzrok na kołdrę, wiedział, że mają rację. Odkąd Syriusz odszedł zdystansował się do wszystkich. Tak było dla nich bezpieczniej i dla niego.

Uśmiechnął się do nich lekko i zapytał ze źle ukrytą obawą:

— Knot naprawdę próbuje wywalić mnie ze szkoły?

— Knot jest na to za głupi! — wypalił Ron, po czym dodał niechętnie: — Ale jest w tym cząstka prawdy.

— Wiemy z pewnych źródeł, że rodzice uczniów wysłali listy do dyrektora z prośbą o odseparowanie cię od reszty uczniów. Rozumiesz, prywatne lekcje, osobna sypialnia w jakiejś nie dostępnej części zamku.

— Jednym słowem, chcą mnie zamknąć, odizolować od wszystkich i szkolić, abym zabił Voldemorta.

— Harry — zaczęła współczująco Gryfonka.

— W porządku, Hermiona. Wszystko okej — powiedział cicho. — Rozumiem ich.

Ron z Hermiona wymienili między sobą kolejne spojrzenie, po czym zerkali na niego zaniepokojeni i z trwogą.

— Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę — zapewnił ich z smutnym uśmiechem.

Ostatecznie mógł się tego spodziewać. Voldemort coraz bardziej desperacko próbuje go zabić i każda kolejna próba jest bliższa celowi.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła dosadnie:

— Harry, rozmawiał z nami profesor Dumbledore'a.

_To też mogłem przewidzieć_, pomyślał marszcząc na chwilę brwi. Lecz po chwili namysłu nastolatek jęknął teatralnie.

— Tylko nie to. Was też zrekrutował — powiedział przeciągle.

Widząc, że przyjaciele nie rozumieją o co mu chodzi, wyjaśnił.

— Macie mnie uważnie obserwować, wypatrywać dziwnych oznak w moim zachowaniu i, jeżeli coś was zaniepokoi, poinformować o tym Dumbledore'a, nie? — Pod koniec zdania jego głos przepełniała już irytacja.

Ron z Hermioną mieli takie winne miny, że zrobiło mu się im ich żal. Zresztą, to nie na nich był zły tylko na dyrektora.

— Ile razy mam wszystkim powtarzać. Nic mi nie jest. Przecież nie zmienię się nagle w drugiego Toma Riddle'a . —_ Jesteś pewien? Z_ignorował cichy głos w głowie — Nie zacznę ubierać się w długą czarną szatę, nie ogolę sobie głowy i nie zacznę rzucać _Avadą_ na lewo i prawo!

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem podczas tyrady przyjaciela, a Hermiona spróbowało go poważnie upomnieć, lecz zdradzał ją słaby uśmiech.

— Harry! To poważne, nie żartuj tak sobie z tego. Dyrektor powiedział nam o wszystkim z troski o ciebie. Musieliśmy wiedzieć, jak na twoje zachowanie może wpłynąć wieź z profesorem Snape'em, aby nie przypisać tego do związku z Voldemortem — zakończyła z prawdziwą powagą.

Na te słowa Harry'emu zaschło w ustach i obserwował przyjaciół ostrożnie.

_To tyle nad zastanawianiem się ile powiedział im Dumbledore._

Brunet ponownie poczuł irytację na tego starego, manipulacyjnego czarodzieja. Kiedy zrozumiał, jakimi powodami kierował się dyrektor, to nie potrafił powstrzymać złości. To powinien być jego wybór. Sam miał zdecydować kiedy i jak powiedzieć o tym swoim przyjaciołom, ale stary czarodziej pozbawił go tego. Wtrącał się jak zwykle w jego osobiste życie.

— Nie mieliśmy ci tego mówić, stary. Kazał nam poczekać, aż będziesz gotowy i sam nam o tym powiesz.

— Przepraszamy cię — dodała dziewczyna do wypowiedzi rudzielca.

— Nie przeszkadza wam to? — zapytał pełen obaw patrząc na nich uważnie, a szczególnie na Rona.

— Coś ty, Harry — odpowiedział beztrosko Ron. — Chyba nie uważasz, że coś to zmieni? Wiem, że przez _więź _Snape będzie musiał się koło ciebie kręcić częściej niż normalnie i to będzie bardzo wkurzające, ale nic poza tym.

_Myślę, że to wszystko zmieni, _pomyślał ponuro Harry, ale postanowił nie dołować przyjaciela. Rudzielec i tak dobrze znosił tę sytuację, lepiej zrobi jak zacznie uświadamiać go stopniowo.

— Ron, rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? — Hermiona znacząco patrzyła na Weasleya, jednak on ją zignorował.

Brunetowi nie udało się ukryć dobrze wszystkich emocji i wątpliwość była widoczna na jego twarzy. Przyjaciel momentalnie to dostrzegł i postanowił dalej zapewniać bruneta, że nic się nie zmieni.

— Poważnie, Harry. Wszystko będzie wyglądać tak samo, oprócz tego, że Nietoperz będzie ciągle wisieć nad nami jak zmora.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach zapłonął smutek.

_Ron, odpuść już_, pomyślał ze zmęczeniem, ale ten uparcie kontynuował.

— Pomyśl o tym, Snape nadal cię nienawidzi, a ty jego. Nadal będzie tobą poniewierać według zachcianek, traktować jak nic nieznaczące ścierwo, stary.

— To nauczyciel! Jak możesz tak mówić! — zawołał oburzona Hermiona.

— Tak, nauczyciel! Który służy Wiesz-Komu! Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy się upierają, żeby traktować go jak bohatera, kiedy tak naprawdę to on stoi za tym atakiem! — krzyknął, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Wybraniec opuścił wzrok i wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Czuł ogromny gniew na Rona za wypowiedziane słowa. Najbardziej przeszkadzało mu, że rudzielec naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił. Widział to w jego oczach.

— Snape uratował mi życie — odezwał się Harry ciężkim tonem — I to nie pierwszy raz! Nie wszyscy, który nie są dla mnie mili muszą być po stronie Voldemorta!

_Brawo, Harry! Naprawdę dojrzałe zachowanie i pełne kontroli._

Nastolatek ze wszystkich sił starał się zachować spokój, ale pod koniec wypowiedzi nie wytrzymał i krzyczał tak samo głośno jak przyjaciel.

Spojrzał na Hermionę i poczuł ulgę, że nie jest po stronie Rona. Nie dałby rady walczyć z nimi. Jednakże z jakiegoś powodu dziewczyna postanowiła nie wtrącać się w ich sprzeczkę.

— Nie są mili? On tobą gardzi! — Głos Rona był pełny gniewu, a w oczach płonęło niedowierzanie.

— Zawdzięczam mu życie, wszyscy w jakimś punkcie mu to zawdzięczamy — odpowiedział tym razem spokojnie i z powagą.

Rudzielec słysząc to złapał się dosłownie za głowę i zrobił straszny nieporządek z włosów.

— Dobra! A skąd masz pewność, że nie oszukuje Dumbledore'a? Przed Wiesz-Kim udaje, że szpieguje Starego Dumbla, a przed Zakonem, że zbiera dla nas informacje. Każdy by się w tym pogubił! Jak możesz wiedzieć co jest prawdziwe?

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle i zignorował chłód, który osiadł mu w sercu. Zdawał sobie, sprawę, że słowa, które zaraz wypowie stworzą między nim na przyjacielem przepaść.

— Ufam mu — powiedział twardo, patrząc mu w oczy.

Niebieskie oczy Weasleya rozszerzyły się lekko z zaskoczenia, zanim zwęziły gniewnie będąc już utkwione w Wybrańcu.

— Wierzysz facetowi, który się tobą brzydzi, pogardza i cieszy każdą sekundą twojego cierpienia...

— Ron, ufam mu w sprawie wojny i Voldemorta, to wszystko. Nie będę z nim omawiać swoich uczuć.

_Nie będę musiał. Sam wyczuje je przez więź._

— Zwariowałeś, stary. Snape już owinął sobie ciebie wokół palca, grasz jak ci rozkaże. Manipuluje tobą, a ty tego nie widzisz!

XXX

Severus był w gabinecie Poppy, kiedy pierwszy raz przez więź z Złotym Idiotą zaczęły przeciekać jego emocje. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi dokładnie je analizując.

_Niepokój. _

_Trwoga. _

Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i spojrzał na Pomfrey rozdrażnionym wzrokiem.

— Wybacz mi na chwilę, Poppy.

Kobieta przyjrzała mu się uważnie zanim kiwnęła głową i wróciła do papierów, które przeglądała. Wychodząc na salę szpitalną nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, jakim Potter jest utrapieniem. Jeżeli na samym początku ma ochotę udusić bachora i pozbyć się dowodów, to jak mają dotrwać do końca?

Zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a czarne oczy zwęziły się groźnie. Wiedział, że z dzieciakiem jest Złota Trójca, więc definitywnie nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Znał dobrze Gryfonów i choć panna Granger wykazywała się znacznym rozsądkiem, to Weasley ma skłonność do gadania głupot, które uważa za prawdę.

Zbliżał się do łóżka poszkodowanego przez los dzieciaka, gdy o usłyszał interesujące insynuacje ze strony wspomnianego wcześniej rudzielca:

— … służy Wiesz-Komu! Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy się upierają, żeby traktować go jak bohatera, kiedy tak naprawdę to on stoi za tym atakiem!

Czarne tęczówki poszerzyły się lekko, gdy Potter podniósł swój wzrok na przyjaciela. W zielonych oczach płonął gniew, pewność i zniecierpliwienie.

— Snape uratował mi życie. I to nie pierwszy raz! Nie wszyscy, który nie są dla mnie mili muszą być po stronie Voldemorta!

Mężczyzna stał osłupiały, nie mogąc oderwać oczu od upartego Gryfona.

_Potter postawił się swojemu małemu fanklubowi, aby go obronić? _

Przysłuchiwał się toczącej się dalej rozmowie i poczuł pragnienie, aby przekląć rudzielca bardzo bolesną klątwą, albo chociaż przywalić mu w łeb czymś ciężkim. Natomiast, jeżeli chodzi o Pottera, to nieustannie zgrywał obrońcę wszystkich złych, niedobrych i niedocenionych przez los ludzi.

Snape westchnął w myślach i musiał przyznać w duchu, iż upór dzieciaka zrobił na nim wrażenie. Wybraniec nie zmienił swojego zdania i ciągle upierał się przy swoim. Spór między Gryfonami stawał się coraz bardziej zaciekły i Severus dostrzegł szczelinę, tworzącą się w relacji między Potterem, a Weasleyem.

_Idiota._

W czarnych oczach zamigotała dziwna emocja, gdy obniżył głowę uśmiechając się kątem ust.

_Będę tego później żałował._

Zaczął iść w stronę uczniów.

XXX

Słysząc zbliżające się kroki, Harry zaczął się modlić, aby to nie był właśnie ON ze wszystkich ludzi w Hogwarcie. Serce zaczęło mu się głośno tłuc w piersi, gdy padł na nich cień. Podniósł z obawą wzrok i napotkał czarne jak węgiel tęczówki utkwione właśnie w nim. Spłonął rumieńcem i przeniósł spojrzenie na Rona, który siedział zamrożony i miał rozdziawione usta.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze — odezwała się dziarsko Hermiona.

— Panno Granger — odparł i kiwnął delikatnie głową, po czym spojrzał na Rona, a jego oczy zwęziły się gniewnie. — Weasley.

Rudzielec zgarbił się i wyglądał jakby próbował zniknąć w krześle. Mistrz Eliksirów obserwował go dopóki uczeń nie zaczął się pocić od napiętej atmosfery.

— Wynoście się! — warknął naglę mężczyzna powodując, że uczniowie podskoczyli zaskoczeni. — Mam z Potterem pewne sprawy do załatwienia.

W oczach rudzielca błysnęła nienawiść, gdy wstawał z krzesła. Na jego nieszczęście Mistrz Eliksirów to dostrzegł.

— Radzę ci, abyś się zamknął, Weasley, jeżeli nie życzysz sobie pogorszyć swojej sytuacji. Poinformuję twoją matkę o tym jak się zachowujesz — wycedził cicho, a Ron przełknął głośno.

Chyba każdy po ich drugim roku zda sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pani Weasley potrafi być przerażająca. Gdy po chwili żaden z Gryfonów nie ruszył do wyjścia, mężczyzna warknął ostro:

— Na co czekacie?! Zmiatać stąd!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, jednak wstała z krzesła, aby wyjść z rudzielcem.

— Zostańcie! — krzyknął brunet, patrząc wyzywająco na Snape'a.

Nie chciał zostać sam z mężczyzną, ponieważ był nadal skrępowany tym, iż usłyszał jak go bronił przed Ronem.

Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł w nim jedną brew i skrzyżował ręce na klacie.

— Panie Potter...

— Nie mam przed nimi tajemnic i wiedzą, w jakiej sytuacji jesteśmy. Cokolwiek ma pan do przekazania może to powiedzieć przy nich, proszę pana — wypowiadał słowa pośpiesznie w obawie, że Dupek Hogwartu zaraz mu przerwie.

Czarne oczy zwęziły się trochę i obserwowały nastolatka, który poczuł ogromną gulę w gardle. Panowała cisza i Harry słyszał tylko głośne bicie swojego serca. Po chwili Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

— Nie będziemy tylko rozmawiać, Potter. Musimy doprowadzić pewne sprawy do końca. Ale jeżeli nalegasz na publiczność, to już nie moja sprawa.

— Są moimi przyjaciółmi. Zostaniecie? — zwrócił się do nich, nie mogą uwierzyć, że poszło mu tak łatwo.

Ron i Hermiona usiedli z powrotem na miejscach, obserwując z nieufnością profesora. Nie mógł ich winić, w nim samym kiełkowało podejrzenie, ponieważ Nietoperz nigdy nie był tak uległy. A już zwłaszcza w stosunku do nich.

Snape zaśmiał się mrocznie, a Wybrańcowi przeszły ciarki po plecach. Taki śmiech nie wróżył nic dobrego.

— Nie skarż się, że cię nie ostrzegałem— oznajmił cicho, podchodząc powolnie do dzieciaka na łóżku.

Był już tuż przy nim i podniósł dłonią delikatnie podbródek Pottera do góry tak, że ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów. Zielone oczy poszerzył się lekko, a twarz oblał rumieniec.

— C-co... — wyjąkał próbując cofnąć się, lecz chwyt na jego podbródku wzmocnił się.

Mężczyzna patrzył mu się intensywnie w oczy szukając czegoś, po czym nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego obniżył powolnie głowę, muskając wargami jego usta. Nastolatek zesztywniał zaskoczony, ale po chwili odprężył się, wychylając bardziej do pocałunku.

Przez zamglony umysł słyszał w tle jakieś dławiące hałasy i jak ktoś łapie ostro wdech. Harry przymknął powieki, choć dziwnie się czuł było to miłe i wydawało się nieodwołalne. Odczuwał jakby w pewnym sensie przypieczętowali swój los, on i Snape.

Mężczyzna oderwał się nagle i wypuścił szorstko podbródek.

_He? _

Harry nie spodziewał się utraty kontaktu i patrzył otumaniony na mistrza eliksirów. Jego mózg powoli przetwarzał to, co się dopiero wydarzyło, a gdy wszystkie fakty do niego dotarły wybuchł alarm. Tysiące myśli zaczęło szaleć mu w głowie i spośród wszystkich przewijała się jedna uparta.

_To było miłe._

Wybraniec z przerażeniem popatrzył na mężczyznę i zobaczył jego słynny drwiący uśmieszek. Czarne oczy były chłodne, bez aluzji najdrobniejszej emocji.

Szpieg prychnął z pogarda i powiedział przeciągle:

— Przypieczętowaliśmy wieź, Potter.

— Niby jak?! — krzyknął rozeźlony brunet.

Spojrzał bokiem na przyjaciół i znowu cały spłonął rumieńcem. Ron przeżywał głęboki szok, a Hermiona wyglądała na zdegustowaną. Jednak nie wiedział, czy zniesmaczył ją sam pocałunek, czy fakt, że facet zrobił to przy nich.

Snape westchnął zniecierpliwiony i podrapał się po nosie.

— Pocałunkiem, idioto. Chyba to nie był twój pierwszy, Potter.

— Nie twoja sprawa — powiedział czerwony na twarzy i wpatrując się w nim buntowniczo.

— Przysięga, którą złożyłem dyrektorowi mogła sprawić, iż bez mojej zgody utworzyłeś między nami _więź_ — ostatnie słowo wypowiedział z pogardą. — Jednakże musiałem ją przyjąć, zaakceptować, uznać.

— Ale dlaczego w ten sposób!

Mistrz Eliksirów posłał mu uśmieszek pełen wyższości.

— Mogłem zrobić coś jeszcze, lecz tym bardzie byś tego nie pochwalał — powiedział ściszając głos i sugestywnie mierząc ciało nastolatka, powodując jeszcze większy rumieniec.

— Co pan chciał udowodnić, robiąc to przy moich przyjaciołach?!

Profesor pochylił się w jego stronę i wywarczał mu prosto w twarz:

— Wydaje mi się, że cię ostrzegałem, Potter.

_Fakt,_ pomyślał pokonany Harry. Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, więc zadowolił się wbijając w dupka swój morderczy wzrok.

Severus odwrócił się i miał zamiar już wyjść, kiedy Granger się odezwała zmarszczonymi brwiami:

— Profesorze — zawahała chwilę się i wzięła głęboki oddech. — Co by się stało, gdyby pan nie przyjął związku?

_Bystra dziewczyna,_ pomyślał niechętnie patrząc kątem oka na Pottera, który teraz wlepił swoje zielone oczy w nim.

— Nasz Złoty Bohater by umarł — oznajmił spokojnym tonem.

Snape zaczął odchodzi, zostawiając trójkę Gryfonów zastygłych w szoku, ale nagle zatrzymał się i rzucił przez ramie niby od niechcenia:

— Och i Potter, teraz twoje dramatyczne wahania nastrojów powinny ustać. Przynajmniej na razie.

Usłyszał za sobą krzyk rozdrażnienia i uśmiechnął się zadowolony z siebie wychodząc z szpitala.

_Dręczenie cholernego dzieciaka może być nawet zabawne._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDN...<strong>_

* * *

><p>* Przed pierwszym rozdziałem zamieściłam informacje, że zmusiłam Remusa Lupina, aby powrócił do Hogwartu i przejął ponownie OPCM.<p>

_Pamiętaj, aby po przeczytaniu napisać kilka słów od Siebie:) Jest to dla mnie cenny znak, abym kontynuowała pisanie, lub przestała ;)_

_**EDYTOWANY: 04.11.2014r !**_

_**Jeżeli jeszcze ktoś czasem wchodzi na to opowiadanie, to mam dla Was dobrą wiadomość. Wznowiłam pisanie i do końca tygodnia pojawi się nowy rozdział. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Witam ponownie! _

_Jeżeli po takiej długaśnej przerwie ktoś tu jeszcze zajrzy :) Mam cichą nadzieje, iż ktoś jeszcze pamięta o PP :) oraz trzyma kciuki za Harry'ego i Severusa._

_Na wstępie uprzedzam, że **rozdział NIE jest betowany**._

_Dlatego z góry przepraszam Was za wszelakie błędy jakie możecie napotkać po drodze. Sprawdzałam tekst z trzydzieści razy i dodatkowo poprosiłam o to znajomą, lecz zapewne napotkacie szalone przecinki i pomylony szyk zdania._

_Rozdział dedykuje Bercikowi, aby pamiętała o złożonej obietnicy :3_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ROZDZIAŁ 5<strong>

Wieczorne niebo było zakryte burzowymi chmurami. Zaczął padać deszcz szybko przybierając na sile. Ludzie na ulicach Londynu przyśpieszyli chcą uniknąć burzy, a inni woleli schować się w pobliskich kawiarenkach i przeczekać najgorsze.

Ubrany na czarno mężczyzna szedł powolnie chodnikiem nie przejmując się pogodą, ani tym iż miał przemoczony płaszcz. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał do góry w ciemne niebo. Przymknął powieki, gdy poczuł na twarzy zimne krople deszczu, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Niechętnie ponownie otworzył oczy i skupił się na wolnej przestrzeni między dwoma budynkami. Po chwili między nimi pojawił się ponury i mroczny dom. Mężczyzna z ociągnięciem podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce. Zawahał się.

_Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać_, pomyślał markotnie i wszedł do środka.

Severus zwężonymi oczami rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Korytarz był nieoświetlony, więc wyjął różdżkę jednym machnięciem wysuszając szatę i zapalając świecie na ścianach. Ruszył w głąb domu, a jego nozdrza napełnił zapach stęchlizny i kurzu. Poczuł jak otacza go niegroźna, aczkolwiek mroczna i złowroga energia, którą była przesiąknięta rezydencja Blacków. Należała przecież do czarodziejów czystej krwi praktykujących ciemną magię. Wiele klątw zostało nałożone na ten dom, aby zwalczał pozytywną magię. Nic dziwnego, że uwięziony w nim Syriusz Black do reszty zwariował. Na dłuższą metę tak mroczna magia mogłaby każdemu namieszać w głowie, powolnie doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Jednakże nie powstrzymało to Dumbledore'a przed zostawieniem tu Pottera na większość lata.

Severus marszcząc brwi skierował się w stronę kuchni.

_Czemu nikt nie zauważył co robił stary pryk?_

Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął w drzwiach podnosząc z zdziwienia brew do góry. Dzisiaj miało być zwykłe, regularne spotkanie Zakonu. Tymczasem przybyli tylko najbardziej zaufani ludzie Dumbledore'a, co oznaczało, że będzie poruszany ważny temat. Z mocnym przeczuciem, iż nie spodoba mu się owy temat ruszył zająć swoje miejsce obok dyrektora.

Członkowie Zakonu siedzieli przy stole, rozmawiając cicho między sobą, jednakże gdy ich mijał ucichali łypiąc nieufnie. Snape obserwował ich z kamienną twarzą czując ogromną satysfakcje, gdy większość odwracała wzrok. Oczywiście Moody bacznie monitorował go swoim magicznym okiem, spodziewając się jakiegoś zagrożenia z jego strony. Natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów już dawno temu nauczył się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi.

Molly poderwała się z miejsca uśmiechając sympatycznie.

— Zaparzę herbatkę na rozgrzewkę, Severusie. Mamy dzisiaj paskudną pogodę.

Mężczyzna kiwną potwierdzająco głową, nawet gdyby odmówił i tak zrobiłaby po swojemu. Potrafiła być bardzo upartą czarownicą. Więc nie tracąc czasu zwrócił się ostro do dyrektora.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że to mądre dyrektorze, aby nadal organizować tutaj spotkania?

Czarodzieje popatrzyli niepewnie po sobie marszcząc brwi i czekając na wyjaśnienia Albusa. W tym momencie Snape miał ochotę przywalić każdemu z nich w łeb, aby pobudzić proces myślowy w komórkach mózgu.

_To banda głupców. Nic dziwnego, że Albus z taką łatwością może rozstawiać pionki._

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego bystro i oceniającą znad okularów, lecz przez sekundę dostrzegł płonący gniew i irytację w niebieskich oczach starca.

— O czym mówisz, Severusie? — zapytał pozornie łagodnym tonem.

— Mówię o cholernej ciemnej magi, która przesiąkła do murów tego domu! — wycedził wstając i uderzając dłonią w stół.

— Jedyną mroczną magię, którą tutaj wyczuwam to twoja, Snape. — Powiedział Moody uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Mężczyzna zacisnął usta w cienką linię na prowokację i rzucił mu lekceważące spojrzenie. Szalonookiego rozzłościło to jeszcze bardziej i z groźną miną zaczął wstawać, lecz powstrzymał go dyrektor wypowiadając ostro jego imię.

Severus z zwykłą dla siebie nonszalancją usiadł ponownie krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. Udawał, że wcale go to nie obchodzi, ale w duchu cieszył się, że Moody dostał po nosie.

— Żałosne – powiedział cicho patrząc na wszystkich po kolei. — Czarodzieje waszego pokroju nie potrafią wyczuć mroku, który ich otacza.

_Przebywam w śród samych imbecyli_, pomyślał wzdychając w duchu.

De facto każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa posiadał rzadko spotykane umiejętności czy zdolności magiczne. Nikt nie nie trafiał tutaj przez przypadek lub pomyłkę. Albus skolekcjonował potężną grupę czarodziejów, gdzie każdy był wykorzystywany do konkretnych celów i zadań.

Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem, co umożliwia Dumbledorowi pozyskanie wilkołaków na naszą stronę. Podobnie jest z Hagridem, który jest pół—olbrzymem. Z bólem musiał przyznać, że świętej pamięci James Potter i Syriusz Black jako niezarejestrowani animagowie, mieli zdumiewające pokłady magicznej mocy i wyróżniające umiejętności bitewne. Lili Evans studiowała zakazaną magię uczuć, co uratowało jej syna. Wesleyowie ślepo lojalni Dumbledorowi są wtyczkami w ministerstwie. McGonagall jest najlepsza w transmutacji w całym kraju, a Tonks metamorfomagiem. Każdy miał coś, co Albus Dumbledore mógłby wykorzystać.

— Mój chłopcze, nie ma potrzeby, aby wszystkich niepokoić. Osobiście nie wyczuwam nic groźnego. — Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, ale spojrzenie jakie mu rzucił było twarde i ostre.

_Wal się Starczę,_ pomyślał Snape niechętnie kierując wzrok na ostatniego żyjącego Huncwota.

— A ty Lupin? Twoje zmysły wilkołaka powinny pomóc – zwrócił do nauczyciela OPCM z jawną pogardą.

Remus spuścił wzrok i powiedział cicho głosem przepełnionym emocjami.

— Syriusz, całym sercem nienawidził ten dom i mimo to musiał w nim zostać. Mój osąd... może być przesłonięty uczuciami.

Snape prychnął, a w czarnych oczach zapłonął lód.

— Typowy Gryfon, pozwolić, aby emocje wzięły nad tobą kontrolę. A czy wszyscy dogodnie zapomnieli, iż Blackowie byli ciemnym rodem? Groźniejszym od swojej obłąkanej kuzynki Bellatriks?

— Severusie, to ty zapomniałeś o jednej istotnej rzeczy. Syriusz oczyścił dom z klątw zanim sprowadził nas do niego. Któregoś dnia także podejmiesz decyzje kierując się uczuciami, a nie rozsądkiem. I to może szybciej niż się spodziewasz – powiedział Albus z błyskiem w oczach. – W końcu już masz jednego Gryfona pod swoją opieką.

Snape wewnętrznie jęknął i przygotował się na nadchodzący cios.

— Któż to jest tym szczęściarzem? — zapytała ciekawie Tonks z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Harry Potter – odparł spokojnie Albus, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Widząc przerażone i zbulwersowane twarze członków Zakonu, którzy zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, Severus Snape uznał, że wolałby stać przed Voldemortem.

I uwierzcie mi, od tej chwili było coraz gorzej.

XXX

Harry przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, mając nadzieje, że jego _gość _– cholernie, niewyobrażalnie irytujący Snape – po prostu zniknie. Ostatecznie było to możliwe. Zdarzają się przecież takie rzeczy jak trzęsienia ziemi, czarne dziury lub samozapłon. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami i po chwili nastolatek pierwszy odwrócił wzrok wypowiadając ciche powitanie.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze.

Oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział na jego pozdrowienie, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że czuje na sobie rozbawione spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

_Snape rozbawiony? Chyba zaczynam powoli wariować_, pomyślał nastolatek.

Małe westchnienie wymknęło mu się z ust, spojrzał na duże okno przez, które wpadały popołudniowe promienie słońca.

_To już tydzień._

Calusieńki tydzień przeleżał w łóżku, a jeszcze nie czuł się całkiem zdrowy. Śmierciożercy dali mu nieźle w kość, po raz kolejny otarł się o śmierć. Codziennie odwiedzali go przyjaciele, nie dopuszczając, aby popadł w melancholię i przygnębienie. Oczywiście Hermiona przynosiła stertę notatek, zadań domowych oraz książek do przeczytania. Uznała, że mimo obecnej sytuacji, Harry nie może sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek zaległości w materiale. Natomiast Ron opowiadał mu z przejęciem wszelakie zabawne wpadki i zdarzenia z zajęć lekcyjnych. Jednakże w tym roku było o wiele mniej wybryków stosunkowo do poprzednich lat. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach do wielu uczniów dotarło znaczenie prawdziwego zagrożenia jakie czyha za murami zamku. Nauczyciele bardziej rygorystycznie karali za łamanie regulaminu. Zwłaszcza byli nieugięci za nieprzestrzeganie godziny ciszy nocnej, która i tak została skrócona. Na korytarzach i w salach uczniowie trzymali się w małych grupkach, a jeżeli już ktoś szedł sam to w pośpiechu nerwowo oglądając się za siebie. Do tej pory Hogwart był uważany za bezpieczną przystań do której żadne zło nie przeniknie. Ale po ostatnim ataku panował strach i lęk.

_Zapewne dla Voldemorta to dodatkowa korzyść_, pomyślał Harry krzywiąc się lekko.

Niestety do tego rozwoju sytuacji przyczyniał się również dyrektor swoją przemową. Jakimś cudem udało się brunetowi wydusić z przyjaciół całą prawdę o ogłoszeniu Dumbledore'a. Stary czarodziej ukrył fakt, że to on, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, był prawdziwym celem ataku. Powiedział, że misją Śmierciożerców było przeniknąć do murów zamku i znaleźć tajemne przejścia, które byłyby wykorzystane w późniejszym ataku.

_A jak wyjaśnił, że zostałem zaatakowany? _

Dla Dumbledore'a to była bułka z masłem. Wykorzystał znaną przez wszystkich skłonność Harry'ego do nocnych eskapad i wpakowywania się w kłopoty. Ogłosił, że Złoty Chłopiec zbiegiem okoliczności trafił na popleczników Voldemorta i nie mając czasu na zawiadomienie nikogo z nauczycieli został wciągnięty w pojedynek na śmierć i życie dzielnie broniąc zamku. Jednakże nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z jego planem. Przez cały tydzień Prorok Codzienny pisał, że rzekomi Śmierciożercy (nie mieli na sobie znaku) mieli porwać Harry'ego do Czarnego Pana, aby ten do niego dołączył. Główną teorią gazety jest, że Chłopiec—Który—Przeżył posiada w sobie ciemną magie i czarnoksiężnik chce go po swojej stronie. Również według nich to on zabił czarodziejów, który napadli na Hogwart tracąc podczas pojedynku kontrolę nad mroczną magią.

Zniecierpliwione westchnienie wyrwało Harry'ego z ponurych rozmyślań. Zerknął niepewnie w stronę nauczyciela i z przykrością stwierdził, że niestety ziemia nie rozstąpiła się pochłaniając mężczyznę.

Snape skrzyżował ręce na torsie i podniósł jedną brew do góry.

— Zbieraj się, Potter. Dyrektor na ciebie czeka.

Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, to prawda, że miał dzisiaj opuścić szpital i odwiedź dyrektora zanim wróci do wierzy Gryffindoru, jednakże było jedno „ale".

— Dlaczego to _pan_ po mnie przyszedł? — zapytał z podejrzeniem w głosie.

Drwiący uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy profesora, gdy zaczął mu odpowiadać przesłodzonym głosikiem.

— Widocznie, dyrektor przejrzał na oczy i nie ufa ci, abyś sam trafił go jego biura bez złamania kolejnych punktów regula—

— Nie o to się pytam! — krzyknął wyprowadzony z równowagi nastolatek.

— Nie. Waż. Się. Mi. Przerwać — wycedził niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem pochylając się nad nim tak nisko, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko milimetry powietrza.

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko rozwartymi oczami, czuł jak policzki zrobiły mu się gorące, a serce przyspieszyło swoje bicie. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku od czarnych oczu błyszczących irytacją i nienawiścią. Te oczy, gdy na niego patrzyły zawsze były pokryte lodem, nie pokazując żadnych pozytywnych emocji. Nastolatek poczuł dziwny ból w okolicach klatki piersiowej.

Snape'a zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się oddalając od ucznia mając jak zwykle nieczytelny wyraz twarzy.

Zapanowała niełatwa cisza, każdy z nich wydawał się pogrążony w własnych myślach.

— Remus miał mnie odebrać – powiedział nagle niepewnym głosem Harry, przyglądając się uważnie swoim dłoniom.

Mężczyzna zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem zanim odpowiedział lekceważąco:

— Wypadło mu coś _ważniejszego_ – położył wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo pozostawiając niewypowiedziane _od ciebie_.

Zabolało go to.

Słysząc jak potwierdzają się twoje najgorsze obawy zawsze rani. Od dłuższego czasu miał podejrzenie, że Remus go celowo unikał, a teraz miał na to nie zbity dowód. Zaczęło to się w wakacje. Harry przepełniony winą po śmierci ojca chrzestnego napisał do Remusa. W liście przeprosił i poprosił o wybaczenie za sprowadzenie na Syriusza takiego okrutnego losu i pozbawienia go przyjaciela, jednakże... nigdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Gdy dowiedział się, że Lupin wraca uczuć w Hogwarcie po wykonaniu niebezpiecznej misji dla Zakonu jego serce zalała nadzieja. Przekonał siebie, że nie dostał odpowiedzi ze względów bezpieczeństw, że ryzyko, iż ktoś przechwyci list było zbyt wielkie. Szczęśliwy, że będą mogli porozmawiać w Hogwarcie, nie mógł się doczekać powrotu do szkoły. Niestety i tym razem czekało go rozczarowanie. Lupin cały czas go unikał, wciąż gdzieś się śpiesząc, mając mnóstwo spraw niecierpiących zwłoki. Zawsze obiecywał iż porozmawiają następnym razem. Gdy przychodził go jego gabinetu drzwi były non stop zamknięte. Sporadycznie czekał, aż profesor wróci, lecz stale wracam zawiedziony do wierzy Gryffindoru. Prywatna rozmowa po przeprowadzonych zajęciach także odpadała. Lupin był lubianym nauczycielem i był okrążany tłumem uczniów chcących się go o coś zapytać. Tak więc z czasem Harry przestał się naprzykrzać. Wierząc głęboko, że Remus nie potrafi mu przebaczyć śmierci Syriusza. Pogrążył się w smętnych myślach i całkowicie zapomniał o czekającym Mistrzu Eliksirów.

— Zbieraj się Potter! Inni ludzie w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie maja nieograniczonej ilości wolnego czasu.

Harry rzuciwszy mu wściekłe spojrzenie zaczął się powoli zbierać.

XXX

Snape przyglądał się z rosnącą irytacją jak Potter ślimaczył się z łóżka i z nadymana miną ubiera buty. Ledwo się powstrzymywał, aby nie wyładować na chłopaku całej swojej złości i frustracji. W ich obecnej sytuacji nikomu by to nie pomogło. Jednakże nie mógł zatrzymać zniecierpliwionego warknięcia, które uciekło mu z zaciśniętych ust.

Potter zastygł na sekundę i napięcie między nimi było wręcz namacalne, zanim postanowił zostawić zachowanie profesora bez komentarza. Cóż nawet Potter ma swoje chwile i czasami używa mózgu.

Severus czuł, że potrzebuje dużej filiżanki kawy, jeżeli ma przetrwać ten dzień bez duszenia dzieciaka. Wczorajsze nocne zebranie Zakonu trwało, aż do świtu a i tak większość czarodziejów nie została uspokojona tym, że wredny Śmierciożerca będzie się zajmował i szkolił ich Złotego Wybrańca. Na szczęście dyrektor był mądry i nie zdradził całemu Zakonowi prawdy o jego relacji z dzieciakiem. Poinformował ich tylko, że nadszedł czas, aby ich najnowsza broń przeciw Voldemortowi musi zacząć się szkolić i wybrał do tego jego.

Kiedy Potter się w końcu ubrał ruszyli w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Widząc, że dzieciak jest wciąż obolały i ma problem, aby za nim nadążyć zwolnił kroku. Przy okazji odnotował sobie, aby później podać mu eliksir dzięki któremu szybciej wróci do formy.

Gdy byli przed chimerą otwierającą przejście Snape był już porządnie irytowany mozolnością Gryfona. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dzieciak ma osłabiony organizm, a mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiej irytacji faktem, że sam przebyłby tą drogę dwa razy szybciej. Na szczęście o tej porze korytarz był pusty, wszyscy nieznośni uczniowie jedli teraz obiad w Wielkiej Sali.

Mistrz Eliksirów miał na końcu języka hasło do kamiennego posągu, gdy przejście się nagle otworzyło pokazując stojącego w nim cholernego wilkołaka.

Lupin zamrugał zaskoczony i przeniósł wzrok z nachmurzonego Severusa na nastolatka. Wpatrzone w niego zielone oczy były przepełnione zdumieniem, jak również żalem. Mężczyzna nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia.

— Witaj Severusie, Harry – powiedział spokojnie, gdy ich mijał.

Widząc jak bardzo przygnębiony jest nastolatek przystanął przy nim i zapytał z troską:

— Jak się czujesz, Harry?

Brunet natychmiast się ożywił uśmiechnął nieśmiało do niego.

— Coraz lepiej, dzięki.

— Dobrze to słyszeć. Mam nadzieje, że niebawem dołączysz do nas na zajęciach.

Remus uśmiechnął się do niego i zaczął iść szybkim krokiem.

— Panie profesorze! — zawołał za nim Gryfon trochę podbiegając za oddalającym się mężczyzną.

Lupin odwrócił się uśmiechając delikatnie, jednakże skrupulatnie unikał jego oczu.

— Naprawdę muszę już iść — powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył dalej.

Snape z zmarszczonymi brwiami spojrzał na dzieciaka, który smętnie obserwował oddalającego się wilkołaka. Mężczyzna doskonale rozpoznał płonące emocje w zielonych oczach:odrzucenie i rozczarowanie. Niezbyt dobra mieszanka w jego obecnym stanie. Westchnął przeciągle i Potter momentalnie spojrzał na niego. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami dopóki Severus nie wskazał ręką, aby Gryfon wszedł pierwszy.

XXX

Albus Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem z lekko oszołomionym wyrazem na twarzy, a w jego wieku niewiele potrafiło go zadziwić. Jednak widzą jak prosta rozmowa mogła się przerodzić tak szybko w zażartą walkę było dla niego niepojęte. Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i podrapał się po nosie.

_Jeszcze daleka droga przed tą dwójkę._

Harry wstał energicznie przewracając krzesło, dłonie miał ze złości zaciśnięte w pięści. Zielone oczy płonęły furią i utkwione były w Snape'a.

— Prosiłem cię o pomoc! Nie pomogłeś mi! Chciałeś, aby Syriusz umarł!

Mistrz Eliksirów również poderwał się z krzesła i pochylił się groźnie nad Gryfonem. Ich twarze dzieliły tylko milimetry, lecz żaden z nich nie chciał się cofnąć i dać satysfakcje drugiemu.

— Nie obwiniaj innych za swoje błędy, Potter! To była twoja imbecylna decyzja, która do tego doprowadziła. Gdybym życzył Blackowi śmierci to pożegnałby się z tobą dużo szybciej! Powinieneś zaufać bardziej doświadczonym czarodziejom, aby skontrolowali sytuacje.

Dumbledore ponownie westchnął i również wstał rozkładając ręce w geście spokoju.

— Moi chłopcy... — powiedział łagodnym tonem, lecz nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą.

— Komu miałem zaufać? Tobie?! — wypluł z drwiną Harry. — Nikt inny z Zakonu nie był dostępny!

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— Więc zamiast pomyśleć i spróbować skontaktować się z dyrektorem postanowiłeś zorganizować szaloną wyprawę! Lecąc na testralach, włamując do Ministerstwa i walcząc Śmierciożerców! Bardzo sensowny kurs działania, Potter!

Nastolatek spojrzał wyzywająco na niego i opowiedział z fałszywą arogancją:

— Tak!

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś, aż tak głupi – warknął z wstrętem Mistrz Eliksirów. — Nigdy nie uczysz się na błędach! Teraz wydarzyło się dokładnie to samo. Ile ludzi jeszcze będzie musiało zginąć z twojej winy, abyś przejrzał na oczy?

Harry, aż krzyknął ze złości i obrócił się tyłem do nauczycieli, nie mogąc już wytrzymać nienawistnego spojrzenia Snape'a. Również nie chciał, aby mężczyzna zauważył jak głęboko dotknęła go ostania uwaga.

— Ty gnoju – powiedział prawie szeptem.

— Pamiętaj do kogo się odnosisz!

Nastolatek pragnął, aby jego słowa potrafiły zranić tego Dupka tak samo głęboko, więc wykrzyczał jedyną rzecz jaka przyszła mu na myśl.

— Wątpię, abyś wiedział co to znaczy stracić kogoś bliskiego! Ile zabiłeś niewinnych osób płaszcząc się przed Voldemortem?! Nie masz nikogo! Pewnie sam wymordowałeś swoją rodzinę jako dowód lojalności, co Snape?

Severus podszedł szybko do nastolatka i chwytając za ramię gwałtownie odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Gryfon skrzywił się, ale nie próbował uwolnić od uścisku profesora.

— Severusie – powiedział lekko ostrzegającym tonem dyrektor.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się, lecz nie poluzował swojego chwytu na nastolatku. Pochylił się nad nim i wyszeptał mrożącym krew w żyłach lodowatym głosem:

— Masz rację, delektowałem się każdą sekundą ich wrzasków i patetycznych błagań. Lepiej uważaj, Potter, nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy zechce usłyszeć twoje krzyki.

Harry zesztywniał, po czym wyszarpał się z uścisku profesora.

— Gardzę tobą. Uważasz, że wszystko zdobędziesz siła, zastraszaniem lub torturami... !

— To nie ja jestem odpowiedzialny za ostatnią śmierć. — Przerwał mu Snape z przyjemnością – Wystarczyłoby, żebyś się przyłożył do oklumencji. Ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiłeś! Byłeś mądrzejszy! Zawsze jesteś!

— Chciałem się nauczyć! Nie pokazałeś mi jak, tylko ciągle mnie atakowałeś! To były sesje tortur!

— Przykro mi, że nasz Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł znieść małego dyskomfortu emocjonalnego!

— CISZA!

Severus i Harry pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcie kłótni spojrzeli równocześnie na dyrektora z tak samo zaskoczonymi wyrazami na twarzach.

Albus usiadł z jękiem na fotelu i zaczął popijać wciąż parującą herbatę. Pozostała dwójka czarodziejów wpatrywała się w niego ciągle lekko oniemiała, niepewni co powinni ze sobą zrobić.

— Siadajcie i napijcie się herbaty – rozkazał dyrektorem ostrym tonem.

Czarodzieje natychmiast wykonali polecenie, ale zajęli krzesła oddalone jak najdalej od siebie. Nawet Severus Snape wydawał się ostrożny jakby nie chciał ponownie zdenerwować Albusa.

— Moim chłopcy – powtórzył spokojniej Dumbledore — Niedokładnie to miałem na myśli mówiąc, abyście oczyścili między sobą atmosferę, ale myślę, że to również wyjdzie wam na dobre.

Stary czarodziej przypatrzył się każdemu z nich przez połówki okularów z surową miną.

— Jednakże obwiniając się do niczego nie dojdziemy. Nawet najlepsi czasem się mylą. A wydaje się, że ja niestety zbyt długo lekceważyłem waszą animozje.

Harry będąc nadal w wojowniczym nastroju prychnął cicho i zamruczał pod nosem:

— „Animozja" to za łagodne określenie.

— Potter... — zaczął groźnie Snape, ale przerwał mu stary czarodziej chcąc powstrzymać kolejny spór.

— Panowie! Mamy teraz o wiele ważniejsze sprawy niż wasza dozgonna nienawiść. Chyba jesteście tego świadomi? Profesorze Snape'a? Panie Potter?

Dyrektor spojrzał na nich wyczekująco, a to że odezwał się do nich oficjalnie pokazało jak głęboko jest zniecierpliwiony i zawiedziony nimi.

Czarodzieje wykiwali niechętnie głowami, ciągle zezując na siebie złośliwym wzrokiem.

_Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić_, pomyślał z rezygnacją Albus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDN... <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Pamiętaj, aby po przeczytaniu napisać kilka słów od Siebie. Jest to dla mnie cenny znak, abym kontynuowała lub porzuciła pisanie :]<em>

_**UWAGA!  
><strong>**POSZUKIWANA BETA do tego opowiadania. Obecny rozdział nie przeszedł przez fachową korektę, więc doskonale widać z jakimi błędami mamy do czynienia. Chętnych proszę o kontakt na PM lub pocztę.  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

Ciągle poszukuję kogoś chętnego na Betę. Dlatego z góry przepraszam za prawdopodobne błędy, które mogłam przeoczyć :)

Rozdział dedykuje:

**Becikowi, **wraz z słowami :pamiętaj, o czym masz pamiętać :3

oraz** pannie M.** = ]

* * *

><p><strong>W poprzednim rozdziale: <strong>

_Harry będą nadal w wojowniczym nastroju prychnął cicho i zamruczał pod nosem:_

— „_Animozja" to za łagodne określenie._

— _Potter... — zaczął groźnie Snape, ale przerwał mu stary czarodziej chcąc powstrzymać kolejny spór._

— _Panowie! Mamy teraz o wiele ważniejsze sprawy niż wasza dozgonna nienawiść. Chyba jesteście tego świadomi? Profesorze Snape'a? Panie Potter?_

_Dyrektor spojrzał na nich wyczekująco, a to że odezwał się do nich oficjalnie pokazało jak głęboko jest zniecierpliwiony i zawiedziony nimi. _

_Czarodzieje wykiwali niechętnie głowami, ciągle zezując na siebie złośliwym wzrokiem._

_Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić, pomyślał z rezygnacją Albus._

* * *

><p><strong><span>ROZDZIAŁ 6<span>  
><strong>

W gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu od dłuższego momentu panowała nieznośna, dusząca cisza. Atmosfera była namacalnie napięta, chociaż osoby siedzące w pokoju sprawiali wrażenie zrelaksowanych i odprężonych. Czarodzieje nieśpiesznie upijali z filiżanek wciąż parującą herbatę, z pozoru pogrążeni w własnych myślach.

Harry miał wlepiony wzrok w swoją filiżankę i zerkał nieśmiało na dyrektora, sprawdzając czy ten nadal jest rozgniewany. Teraz, gdy opadły wreszcie emocje brunetowi zrobiło się strasznie głupio za rzeczy, które wywrzeszczał przy starszym czarodzieju. Najgorsze było to, że w głębi serca wcale nie wierzył wypowiedziane przez siebie słowa. Przyparty do muru zachował się tak jak spodziewał się tego Snape.

Gryfon zagryzł nerwowo wargę i odłożył filiżankę na stół. Sumienie zaczęło go gryź i bardzo niechętnie przyznał przed sobą samym, iż powinien przeprosić profesora Eliksirów. Pełen obaw spojrzał z boku na mężczyznę, którego zwyzywał od najgorszych szumowin świata.

Jednakże jak zawsze twarz mężczyzny nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, nie było na niej śladu wcześniejszego gniewu, złości czy nienawiści. Harry miał wrażenie, że siedzi obok człowieka, któremu dementor wyssał duszę.

Zdezorientowany nastolatek zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiejąc dokładnie czemu ogarnął go smutek i nostalgia. Snape momentalnie przeniósł wzrok na niego.

Obserwowali siebie przez chwilę zanim czarne oczy zabłyszczały złośliwym blaskiem, a cienkie usta wykrzywiły się w ironicznym uśmieszku. Harry doskonale znał tą minę i spiął się oczekując kąśliwej uwagi.

Ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się gwałtownie jakby porażony prądem.

— Macie ochotę na coś słodkiego? Tiramisu jest szczególnie wyborne. Nigdy nie potrafię mu się oprzeć — powiedział się pogodnie Dumbledore patrząc na nich wyczekująco i z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach.

W tym jednym momencie wszystko wydawało się wrócić na swoje miejsce, a nieprzyjemna atmosfera pękła i znikła jak mydlana bańka.

_Przynajmniej w jednej sprawie są zgodni_, pomyślał Albus, gdy jego ulubieni chłopcy zaprzeczyli łakociom.

— W takim razie przejdźmy do konkretów naszego spotkania – zaproponował stary czarodziej.

Snape westchnął niecierpliwie i wywracając oczami mruknął pod nosem: _„Chwała Merlinowi". _Harry usłyszawszy to nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nie miał nic przeciw Dumbledore'owi, gdy nikim nie manipulował i nie wtrącał się w cudze sprawy. Niestety jego zdolność do owijania w bawełnę była zazwyczaj denerwująca.

Albus podpał głowę na dłoniach i obserwował ich przenikliwym wzrokiem.

— Musicie zrozumieć. Obaj – zaczął tonem, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. — Tego paktu w żaden możliwy sposób nie da się oszukać. Więź musicie zbudować na szczerości i wzajemnym zaufaniu, inaczej do niczego nie dojdziecie.

Harry wiedział, że czarodziej ma rację. Jednakże nie mógł pozbyć się wątpliwość. Snape przenigdy się przed nim nie otworzy, i on sam raczej nie zdobędzie się na odwagę, aby zwierzyć się Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Któryś z nich musiałby wykonać pierwszy krok.

_Prędzej wydłubie oczy wszystkim Gryfonom na świecie_, pomyślał zirytowany Snape patrząc spode łba na dyrektora.

Albus wyobrażał sobie, że od razu wpadną sobie w ramiona i będą z Potterem szczęśliwą rodziną. Wcześniejsza kłótnia w biurze była doskonałym przykładem, że chłopak nigdy mu nie zaufa.

Dyrektor Hogwartu wyprostował się i odezwał się śmiertelnie poważnym głosem:

— Jeśli nie wykażecie w stosunku do siebie zrozumienia. Nie wysilicie się choć trochę, aby pokonać wzajemną niechęć... To równie dobrze mogę zabić Harry'ego tu i teraz. Gdy zawiedziecie skutek będzie ten sam. Harry umrze i to w bolesny sposób. Wraz z nim zniknie szansa na wygranie wojny z Voldemortem. Polegną miliony czarodziejów w bezskutecznej walce ponieważ WY nie daliście sobie szansy. Stawka jest o wiele większa niż wasze szczęście. Od was zależą przyszłe losy świata.

Brunet momentalnie przypomniał sobie słowa dyrektora sprzed paru nocy:

„_Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście."_

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści na kolanach, ściskając z całych sił materiał spodni. Chciał stąd uciec, jak najdalej od właściciela biura. Najdalej od kłamcy. Dumbledore znowu go oszukał, a tym razem ból zdrady zabolał mocniej. Jak zawsze chodziło o Voldemorta i wygranie wojny. On jako zwykły Harry się nie liczył. Dyrektor nie przejmował się nim. Dbał jedynie o Wybrańca i Toma, który okazał skazą w jego idealnej przeszłości.

Harry unikał przenikliwych błękitnych oczu, ponieważ wiedział, że jak tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkają to Dumbledore wyczyta z niego każdą emocję.

— Wybaczysz dyrektorze – odezwał się niespodziewanie Snape wychylając nieznacznie w stronę Albusa. — Jeżeli będę starał się naprawić moją relacje z Potterem to dlatego, abyśmy się nie pozabijali nawzajem i współegzystowali względnie spokojnie.

— Severusie, nigdy nie-

— Również rozwój emocjonalny więzi dotyczy tylko mnie i chłopaka. Zatem sugeruje, abyś ograniczył wścibstwo do minimum — wycedził niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem.

Snape w duchu zwyzywał wszystkie znane mu bóstwa. Powinien ugryź się w język, a teraz Potter patrzył się na niego jak w obrazek swoimi wielkimi zielonymi gałami. Na dodatek cholernie irytujący pryk poddawał go swojej psychoanalizie, widocznie nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

— Mam na uwadze wasze dobro, Severusie – powiedział dyrektor z uśmiechem na twarzy. — Dlatego czasami musicie wybaczyć staremu czarodziejowi brak taktu, dobrze?

_Inaczej mówiąc nadal będzie się wtrącał_, pomyślał wkurzony Mistrz Eliksirów z trudem powstrzymując kolejne zirytowane prychnięcie.

Potter przynajmniej nie uwierzył w brednie Dumbledore'a. Również w żadne sposób nie odpowiedział na pytanie zadane przez manipulacyjnego starca. Zielone oczy chłopaka błyszczały wyzwaniem i cała jego postawa reprezentowała jedno: spróbuj mnie przekonać.

Gdyby cholerny Wybraniec tylko pomyślałby, aby tak na niego popatrzeć to Gryfoni do końca roku szkolnego nie uzyskaliby ani jednego punktu.

Mimo wszystko Snape poczuł zadowolenie. Tym razem Albus przegrał rundę w swojej grze, musiał się wycofać. Potter już nie jest małym zaślepionym dzieciakiem, który wierzył w każde słowo dyrektora. Ma swój własny rozum, niezbyt wielki co prawda, ale zaczyna coraz więcej dostrzegać.

— Dyrektorze, może będziemy kontynuować? Chyba, że to już wszystko? — zapytał niemrawo chłopak.

— Oczywiście, nie chce marnować więcej czasu – odpowiedział Albus pogodnym tonem, lecz mężczyzna wyczuwał wręcz parujące z niego niezadowolenie.

Po tylu latach współpracy z szanownym starcem i odwalaniem za niego brudnej roboty zaczął rozpoznawać jego pokerowe twarze. Kiedy dyrektor nie pokazał żadnej chęci, aby prowadzić dalszą rozmowę, Snape zaczął bębnić palcami w biurko po czym warkną:

— Więc?

— Jestem w posiadaniu pewnych informacji i jeżeli okażą się prawdziwe zdobędę zwój, który skrywa informacje o pradawnej magii — zaczął z powagą dyrektor.

Harry wyprostował się na krześle i zaczął z uwagą słuchać rozmowy. Miał nadzieje, że czarodziej w końcu przekaże im jakieś informację.

— Tymczasem musicie kierować się instynktem i czystą potrzebą. Nie ignorujcie szepczącego głosu w sercach i przeczuć. Stąpacie teraz po cienkim lodzie. — Albus spojrzał ostro na profesora. – Zapewne Harry będzie potrzebować mnóstwo twojego wsparcia i zapewnienia. Nie zawiedź go, Severusie.

_Już widzę jak Potter, leci się do mnie wyżalić_, pomyślał mężczyzna zaciskając usta w cienką linię.

— A ty Harry musisz uwierzyć, że Severus ma na uwadze twoje dobro i słuchać jego rad – zakończył dyrektor, a oczu błyszczały mu z radości.

Snape poczuł jak nastrój ogromnie mu się pogarsza.

_Jasna cholera, z czego stary dziad się cieszył?_

— To chyba wszystko. Dowiedzenia panowie. Severusie wpadnij do mnie jutro na herbatkę. Harry jakbyś miał pytania, profesor Snape z pewnością Ci na nie obficie odpowie – pożegnał się rozradowany _czymś_ Albus, nie zważając na wlepione w niego mordercze czarne oczy.

— Dobrze, proszę pana – odparł grzecznie chłopak zerkając niepewnie na Mistrza Eliksirów.

Zimne jak lód oczy powolnie skierowały się na Pottera.

Harry nawet bez legilimencji zrozumiał co chciał mu przekazać Snape. To była obietnica ogromnej ilości bólu, jeżeli ośmieli się o coś zapytać. Nastolatka trochę ukuła taka reakcja, chociaż nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, bo to przecież był Snape. Wredny, zgryźliwy, syczący jadem Mistrz Eliksirów, który nienawidził... cóż praktycznie wszystkiego i każdego.

Czarodzieje związani więzią równocześnie zerwali się z krzeseł kierując w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. Chcieli jak najszybciej uciec od swojej i dyrektora obecności. Do drzwi dotarli w tym samym momencie i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie wyzywająco, który z nich ma przejść pierwszy. W końcu Snape warknął i wymijając nastolatka zaczął schodzić w dół. Rozeźlony Harry zaklną cicho pod nosem i udał się za profesorem.

Albus Dumbledore z rozbawieniem oglądał dwóch czarodziejów. Żałował tylko, że nie zdali sobie sprawy jak doskonale pasują do siebie. Gdy zniknęli w przejściu usłyszał jeszcze głos Severusa przepełniony złośliwą satysfakcją:

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów za przeklinanie, Potter.

XXXX

Harry buzował ze złości.

Oczywiście Wredny Dupek nie mógł się powstrzymać i musiał odjąć punkty. Co prawda trochę się dziwił, że nie zrobił tego wcześniej. Na przykład gdy wyzywał go od zdrajców, morderców i najgorszych mend na świecie.  
><em>Kto normalny odejmuje, aż pięćdziesiąt punktów za jedno wyszeptane „cholerny dupek"! <em>

Wyszli już z gabinetu dyrektora, a nastolatek ciągle piorunował wzrokiem profesora. Snape na odmianę kompletnie go ignorował i nie uznawał jego obecności.

Szli pustym korytarzem, a odgłosy ich kroków odbijało echo, sprawiając nie miłe wrażenie jakby ktoś ich śledził. Harry'ego przeszły nieprzyjemne ciarki i przyśpieszył kroku równając się z profesorem. Jednakże uczucie bycia prześladowanym nie chciało go opuścić. Przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, oddech zaczął mieć nierówny, poczuł lodowaty chłód. Korytarz ciągnący się przed nim zaczął się zwężać i rozmazywać przed oczami. Zacisnął mocno powieki.

— Potter!

Otworzył ponownie z trudem oczy i spróbował skupić się na otoczeniu. Miał wrażenie jakby wynurzył się z otchłani. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przylega plecami do zimnej ściany, a Snape trzyma go mocno za ramiona.

_Jak do tego doszło? _

Nie pamiętał co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, zamknął na chwilę oczy i...

— Potter – powiedział Snape chwytając go za podbródek. — Spójrz na mnie.

Harry automatycznie zastosował się do rozkazu profesora podnosząc na niego mętnym wzrok. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że mężczyzna stoi tak blisko niego. Wpatrywał się prosto w ciemne oczy, które choć raz skierowane na niego nie błyszczały złością czy irytacją.

Snape przez chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, tylko na niego patrzył. Po czym naglę cofnął się i zapytał poważnym głosem:

— Co się stało?

Nastolatek westchnął i potarł z roztargnieniem czoło zanim powiedział z frustracją:

— Nie wiem.

Spodziewał się, że Snape nie będzie zadowolony z takiej odpowiedzi i zaraz poleje się fala obraz. Ten jednakże tylko mruknął „hm", stukając palcem w policzek i bacznie go oglądając. Poczucie bycia tak badawczo obserwowanym było trudne do zniesienia.

— Co mi się stało? — zapytał Harry po dłuższej cichy.

— Wydaje się, że będziesz musiał ponownie odwiedzić panią Pomfrey.

— Nie chce iść znowu do szpitala — powiedział żałośnie nastolatek.

— Nie ty będziesz o tym decydował.

— A pan ma prawo? To pana nie dotyczy.

— Jestem teraz za ciebie odpowiedzialny, głupi dzieciaku! — wycedził wkurzony i zarazem irytowany mężczyzna. — Zdawało mi się, że dyrektor w bardzo przejrzysty i wyraźny sposób wytłumaczył to tobie.

Harry oblał się rumieńcem. Zawsze gdy myślał, że pojawia się szansa na dogadanie z Dupkiem Hogwartu ten na każdym razem zaczynał sypać obelgami. Czy Snape nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi w normalny sposób? Z drugiej strony to, że w ogóle odpowiedział było sporym osiągnięciem.

Nagle na twarzy Harry'ego powoli pojawiła się realizacja.

_Oczywiście, więź. _

Jeżeli Snape faktycznie zamierza podejść do ich zagadnienia poważnie, to jak najbardziej ma obowiązek dbać o jego zdrowie. Nastolatek poczuł się zakłopotany, nie uważał, że profesor będzie brał to pod uwagę. Dursleyowie jako opiekunowie mieli to gdzieś.

— Ah... no tak, racja — wymamrotał pod nosem unikając oczu mężczyzny jak ognia.

Severus westchnął cierpiętnico, czemu musiał mu się trafić z tysiąca uczniów w Hogwarcie akurat Potter. Niestety sytuacja nieznośnego Gryfona była poważna. Chłopak mógł być jeszcze osłabiony fizycznie, mimo iż wszystkie rany zostały wyleczone. Dodatkowy nacisk spowodowany kłótnią w biurze zdecydowanie nie pomógł. Stłumił w sobie słabe poczucie winny, że mógł przyczynić się obecnego stanu Pottera.

To była optymistyczna wersja. Druga zawierała Czarnego Pana...

— Jednakże będzie lepiej, gdy pojawisz się na kolacji. Powstrzyma to część pogłosek.

— Jakich pogłosek? — zapytał chłopak podnosząc na niego wzrok i marszcząc brwi.

Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wykrzywi lekko usta w złośliwym uśmieszku:

— Czemu miałbym powtarzać głupią paplaninę dzieciaków?

Mądrze tym razem Potter postanowił siedzieć cicho. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, przynajmniej dla niego, Harry odszedł od ściany i zaczął iść. Był przekonany, że Snape już z nim skończył rozmowę i chciał jak najszybciej uciec od uroczej obecności profesora. Niestety się mylił.

Niespodziewanie Mistrz Eliksirów złapał go za kaptur i odwrócił w swoją stronę wraz z słowami:

— Nie tak prędko, Potter.

Brunet wyczuwał, że mężczyzna jest już porządnie rozdrażniony, więc spokojnie czekał. Okazało to się niewłaściwym podejściem ponieważ profesor warknął jeszcze bardziej rozeźlony i wyciągnął małą fiolkę eliksiru. Podał ją nastolatkowi.

— Wypij to — rozkazał mężczyzna tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Harry posłuchał czarodzieja i krzywiąc się po ohydnym smaku eliksiru oddał mu pustą fiolkę. Sam Snape wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego jego uległością. Jednakże szybko się otrząsnął i wrócił do swojej zgryźliwej maski.

— Nie wracasz to szpitala, ale będę miał cię na oku, rozumiemy się? — zagroził Snape ostrym tonem, lecz Harry odebrał to bardziej jako formę zapewnienia. — Masz zjeść regularny posiłek pomimo obserwujących cię fanów, inaczej eliksir z rana spowoduje pewny dyskomfort.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział, nie wiedział co mógłby jeszcze powiedzieć i zaczął nerwowo wykręcać palce.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstki. Stanowczo i zarazem delikatnie obrócił jego dłonie wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Ku zdziwieniu Harry'ego okazało się, że podczas kłótni w gabinecie dyrektora, zaciskał dłonie w pieści z taką siłą, że przebił paznokciami skórę.

Snape powstrzymał kolejne westchnienie wraz z ostrą reprymendą cisnącą mu się na usta. Z skupieniem przejechał różdżką nad drobnymi ranami, a one zaczęły znikać jedna po drugiej.

XXXX

Chłopiec-który-przeżył był dzisiejszym dniem kompletnie zdezorientowany. A już najbardziej wprowadził go w konsternacje Wredny Postrach Hogwartu, który szedł obok niego dumnym krokiem. Mimo, iż widocznie Snape, wyczerpał dzisiejszy limit „cierpliwości na Pottera" uparł się, że odprowadzi owego ucznia do Wierzy Gryffindoru. Uznał, że nie wierzy, aby tam dotarł bezpiecznie, bez wpakowania się w nowe kłopoty, czy nie naruszając regulaminu szkoły. Oczywiście mężczyzna wyraził to innymi słowami:

„Twoja ignorancja jak również głupota nie zna granic. Z _sławnym_ szczęściem, które cię otacza Potter, prawdopodobnie potknąłbyś się na ruchomych schodach, spadając z nich i w konsekwencji skręcając sobie kark."

Gdyby nie znał Snape'a, byłby przekonany, że mężczyzna po prostu się o niego troszczy. Harry westchnął z frustracji. Całkowicie nie potrafił go zrozumieć. Z powodu nachmurzonej miny czarodzieja było jasne, że ma dość przebywania razem z Gryfonem. Więc czemu się do tego zmuszał? Z powodu obowiązku?

Był przekonany, zwłaszcza po nieszczęśliwych wydarzenia ubiegłego roku, że Snape go nienawidzi. Ale jeśli kogoś faktycznie darzysz animozją to mu nie pomagasz. Słowa profesora nadal cięły jak ostrza noża, ale z drugiej strony nie pozwolił mu cierpieć. Snape powinien cieszyć się jego niedolą i cierpieniem, a ten na swój sposób wyciągnął do niego pomocną dłoń.

Gdy doszli do portretu Grubej Damy, nastolatek uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jakie jest obecne hasło. Zastanawiał się czy ostatnio Hermiona, nie wspominała mu o nim, gdy ciszę przerwał głos Mistrza Eliksirów przepełniony ironią:

— Na co czekasz, Potter? Chyba nie liczysz na pocałunek pożegnalny?

Harry spłonął rumieńcem i cofając się parę kroków do tyłu wykrzyczał:

— Nie! Po prostu... nie wiem jakie jest hasło.

Czarodziej prychnął i patrzył na chłopaka jakby ten stracił wszystkie rozumy. Zamruczał coś cicho pod nosem i skierował różdżkę na portret, a Gruba Dama ukłoniła się otwierając przejście do pokoju Wspólnego.

Nastolatek miał przejść przez dziurę, gdy jego wzrok padł na dłonie uleczone przez Snape'a. Nie potrafił określić uczucia, które go ogarnęło. Skierowany impulsem odwrócił się w chwili, gdy mężczyzna miał skręcić za rogiem i zawołał:

— Panie profesorze!

Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął i zerknął na niego niecierpliwie.

— Dziękuję — powiedział szybko Harry, zanim opuści go odwaga.

Wyraz twarzy profesora był nieczytelny zanim nie wycedził cichym, groźnym głosem:

— Nigdy więcej nie zatrzymuj mnie z powodu takich głupot, Potter.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się gwałtownie i zniknął za zakrętem korytarza. Wbrew sobie Harry, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

XXXX

Pokój Wspólny o tej porze zazwyczaj był przepełniony roześmianymi uczniami, lecz nie dzisiaj. Wszystkie krzesła i pufy były puste, nie licząc jednego zajętego stolika przez niewielką grupkę nastolatków z starszych klas. Spojrzeli na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie oraz pogardliwie.

Brunet mimowolnie się spiął, ale na szczęście zauważył Rona siedzącego na kanapie. Podszedł do niego szybkim krokiem. Niestety nim zdążył się odezwać ktoś go już obejmował z całych sił.

— Tak się cieszę, że jesteś! Myślałam, że będziesz obecny na obiedzie. Co się stało? — zapytała Hermiona, lekko zmartwiona.

Harry zesztywniał i nie odwzajemniając przytulenia uwolnił się od uścisku przyjaciółki. Czuł na całym ciele nieprzyjemnie mrowienie i zrobiło mu się lekko niedobrze. Nie chcąc ponownie widząc zranionej miny Hermiony opuścił głowę i usiadł obok rudzielca.

— Harry? — niepewność w głosie przyjaciółki, tylko podwoiła w nim poczucie winy.

— Daj mu trochę odsapnąć, Hermiona — odparł delikatnie rozbawionym tonem Ron. — Ledwo wszedł, a ty od razu bombardujesz go pytaniami-

— Moja obecność nie jest uciążliwa! — przerwała mu głosem pełnym urazy.

— Nie powiedziałem, że jest!

— Owszem-

Harry oparł głowę na jednej ręce i westchnął cierpiętnico wpatrując się nieczytelnym wzrokiem w palący kominek.

Przyjaciele przestali się kłócić i wymienili zmartwione spojrzenie. Dziewczyna zagryzła nerwowo wargę jakby powstrzymywała się od kolejnych pytań.

— Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu przed kolacją — zaczął Ron uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. — A my dawno nie graliśmy w Eksplodującego Durnia. Co powiecie na rundkę?

Wszyscy się chętnie zgodzili, aby załagodzić i obciążyć atmosferę.

Jednak grając z przyjaciółmi przed kominkiem Harry miał przeczucie, że coś jest bardzo nie w porządku. Początkowo postanowił to zignorować, ale podejrzenie w każdej chwili się nasilało. Coraz więcej uczniów schodziło z dormitorium, aby zejść na kolacje i każdy reagował podobnie na jego widok. Unikali z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, ale jak tylko się odwracał patrzyli się na niego z niepewnością mówiąc między sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Co prawda zawsze o nim plotkowano, lecz tym razem to był specjalny rodzaj szeptów.

Podczas swojej nauki w Hogwarcie, już trzy razy miał z tym do czynienia. Za pierwszym razem podczas drugiego roku, każdy wtedy myślał że jest dziedzicem Slytherina i chce wymordować pół szkoły. Na czwartym roku, gdy Czara Ognia wyrzuciła jego nazwisko i musiał wziąć udział w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. I w ostatnim, najgorszym jak do tej pory roku, gdy każdy uważał go za szaleńca.

Gdy musieli już iść na kolacje, dojście do Wielkiej Sali okazało się katorgą, mimo iż miał po swojej stronie przyjaciół. Szedł w samym środku grupy jakby chcieli go ochronić od złośliwych spojrzeń i szeptów. Po swojej lewej miał Rona, który patrzył na każdego spod byka, a po prawej Hermione z dumnie uniesioną głową do góry. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego dołączył do nich jeszcze Neville, Ginny i bliźniacy Weasley, którzy po wywaleniu Umbridge postanowili wznowić naukę.

Gdy zaczęli iść w stronę stołu Gryffindoru wszyscy obrócili się w ich stronę i z każdym krokiem pogardliwe szepty stawały się coraz głośniejsze. Jego przyjaciele już usiedli, ale on ciągle stał jakby sparaliżowany. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak przetrwa całą kolacje, ani tym bardziej jak miałby cokolwiek przełknąć. Poczuł, że ogarnia go panika i zaczęło mu szumieć w uszach.

— Harry!

Wyrwał go zmartwiony głos Hermiony, która ciągła go za rękaw w dół ławy. Oszołomiony pozwolił przyjaciółce zaciągnąć się na siedzenie między nią, a Ronem.

— W porządku, stary? — zapytał niepewnie rudzielec, a Harry kiwnął głową.

Nie wyglądali jakby mu uwierzyli, ale widocznie postanowili, że nie będą teraz ciągnąć go za język. Sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje, wiedział tylko, że chciał uciec jak najdalej stąd, od każdego. Miał w nosie kolacje! Spiął się, aby odejść od stołu, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Snape'a :

_... będę miał cię na oku, rozumiemy się?_

_Masz zjeść regularny posiłek pomimo obserwujących cię fanów, inaczej eliksir z rana spowoduje pewny dyskomfort._

Odszukał wzrokiem Mistrza Eliksirów, który faktycznie bacznie go obserwował zwężonymi oczami. Każdy na pewno pomyślał, że jak zwykle patrzy na niego z chęcią mordu, ale Harry znał różnice. I kiedy tak wpatrywał się w czarne oczy profesora powoli ogarnął go spokój.

Dokładnie w tym samym czasie Dumbledore wstał i wszyscy uczniowie zamilkli patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

— Moim drodzy, chciałbym powiedzieć parę słów zanim uczta zamroczy wasze zmysły — zaczął dyrektor łagodnym tonem, lecz teraz uśmiech zastąpił powagą. — W tych trudnych czasach, ciężko jest czasami odróżnić dobro od zła. Jednakże pamiętajmy, że siła jest w jedności. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musimy wierzyć w siebie nawzajem. Nikt z nas nie odpowiada za krzywdy i akta przemocy Voldemorta, oprócz niego. Tymczasem mogę was zapewnić, że noga Śmierciożercy już nigdy tutaj nie stanie. Również jak zauważyliście, Harry Potter, szczęśliwie dołączył do nas po zakończeniu leczenia. Dlatego wznoszę toast za Harry'ego Pottera, który dzielnie bronił nas wszystkich przed próbującym, wedrzeć się złem.

Albus spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego i uniósł puchar do góry. Profesorowie poszli za jego przykładem i również wstali z kielichami w dłoniach. Po kolei każdy Gryfon zrobił to samo, a bliźniacy Wesley zasalutowali uroczyście.

Po chwili cała sala stała, aby wznieść za niego toast, a brunet czuł jak pali go twarz. Zauważył jednak, że większość uczniów ma niezadowolenie miny, nie wspominając Ślizgonów, którzy mieli wypisaną żądze mordu.

— Jesteśmy z tobą, Harry — szepnęła delikatnie Hermiona.

— Nigdy w to nie wątp, kumplu — dodał Ron swoje zapewnienie, szczerząc do przyjaciela.

Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha z powrotem, wierząc, że póki ma przyjaciół to może jakoś wszystko się ułoży.

XXXX

Uczta przebiegła względnie spokojnie i przyjemnie, więc Harry był teraz bardziej spokojny. Co prawda oprócz Weasleyów, Hermiony i Neville'a nikt z nim nie rozmawiał, lecz większość uczniów po przemowie dyrektora przestała rzucać mu mordercze, pogardliwe spojrzenia i zajęła się sobą.

_Cóż, prawie każdy_, pomyślał Harry wzdychając w myślach.

Przez cały swój posiłek czuł na sobie świdrujący wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów. Widocznie profesor dotrzymał groźby i pilnował czy zjadł według niego odpowiednią porcje kolacji. Jednakże tym razem bycie obserwowanym przez Snape'a nie był nieprzyjemny. Wręcz przeciwnie, jakby dodawał mu wsparcia.

Wtedy marszcząc brwi Harry zauważył specjalne wydanie Proroka leżące na stole.

Na głównej stronie były zdjęcia trzech mężczyzn w średnim wieku, którzy wydawali mu się znajomi. Wziął gazetę i gdy przyjrzał się im bliżej poczuł niemiłe ukłucie w żołądku. Rozpoznał ich.

Dłonie zaczęły mu drżeć i przestał być świadomy otoczenia. Wciągnął go widok tych twarzy, którzy uśmiechali się i machali do aparatu. Ich oczy były przepełniane sympatią i radością. Mimo że tamtej mocy napastnicy mieli maski na twarzach to Harry, dokładnie zapamiętał każdy szczegół. Wtedy te same oczy odbijały nienawiść i okrucieństwo, nie było w nich ani grama litości czy wybaczenia.

Z sercem stojącym mu w gardle przesunął wzrokiem po artykule, lecz docierały do niego tylko poszczególne zwroty i zdania.

_Śmierć. Zabójstwo. _

_Oskarżenie o działalność w imieniu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. _

_Czy naprawdę zaatakowali ucznia Hogwartu? Harry Pottera? _

_Nie byli naznaczeni Mrocznym Znakiem. _

_Czy Ci mężczyzny byli pierwszymi ofiarami Wybrańca, Złotego Chłopca?_

_Pamiętajmy o tragicznym wypadku sprzed dwóch lat, kiedy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach uczeń Hogwartu. _

_Czy mógł również paść ofiarą czarnych mocy Pottera?_

_Czy zabici mężczyźni byli winni? _

_Nie zasługiwali na brutalną śmierć. Zostawili osierocone rodziny..._

Mieli żony i dzieci, pomyślał tempo Harry nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od artykułu.

Naglę poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie wyciąga mu z dłoni gazetę. Spojrzał zaskoczony do góry i napotkał na orzechowe oczy przyjaciółki przepełnione smutkiem i troską.

— To nie twoja wina — wyszeptała z przekonaniem.

— Mieli rodziny — głos miał lekko ochrypły od przytłaczających go emocji.

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową, ale to Ron się pierwszy odezwał z powagą.

— Ma rację. Nie możesz się za to obwiniać. Sami podjęli decyzje i wybrali strony.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała wyczekująca cisza, zanim Harry powolnie nie kiwnął głową i wymusił niemrawy uśmiech. Widząc miny przyjaciół wiedział, że ich nie przekonał. Zresztą... jak miał przekonać kogoś w coś, co sam nie wierzył?

XXXX

_Cholerna, jędza! _

Severus Snape'a ogarnęła furia, niemająca żadnego ograniczona. Najchętniej odebrałby wszystkim Gryfonom punkty i wlepił trzysta dwadzieścia pięć szlabanów z Filchem w Zakazanym Lesie.

Rzucając z pogardą gazetą na stół spojrzał na główny cel artykułu. Potter wyglądał teraz jak siedem nieszczęść, a niedola oraz wina parowała od niego na kilometr. Jeżeli cholerny idiota, zrozumiał co Rita sugerowała, zresztą niezbyt subtelnie, w swoim artykule to taką postawą niczego nie zmieni.

Zacisnął mocno dłoń na krawędzi stołu. Jak bardzo chciałby kogoś przekląć, nawet lepiej wiedział dokładnie w kogo chciałby wymierzyć parę paskudnych zaklęć.

Przez nawiedzoną kobietę z swoimi również niezrównoważonymi teoriami cała jego dzisiejsza robota z dzieciakiem poszła w cholerę.

Severus spojrzał na dyrektora, który uśmiechał się zadowolony.

_Znowu. Z czegoś. _

Mistrz Eliksirów poważnie zaczął rozważać czy Wielki Umysł Albusa Dumbledore'a już nie spróchniał. Starzec nie powinien się cieszyć, iż oczerniają jego Złotego Chłopca. Obecnie sytuacja na świecie była bardzo niestabilna i obawiał się, że czarodzieje będą skłonni uwierzyć w bujdy Skeeter. Łatwiej jest kogoś obwiniać, niż powierzyć mu swoje nadzieje. A mimo iż zawsze szydził z fanów dzieciaka, to Potter potrzebował poparcia w tłumie.

Marszcząc brwi popatrzył na podpis artykułu i wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmieszku.

Była jedna rzecz na świecie, która Severus Snape kochał – zemsta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CDN...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>Mam nadzieje, że czytaliście ten rozdział z przyjemnością :-] <em>_

__Jeżeli coś was irytuje, nie ma sensu lub jest za bardzo zagmatwane to dajcie mi znać... Zobaczymy co uda mi się z tym zrobić. Oczywiście również mile widziane pochlebne komentarze :D __

__Miłego dnia! __

**_UWAGA!  
>POSZUKIWANA BETA do tego opowiadania. Obecny rozdział nie przeszedł przez fachową korektę, więc doskonale widać z jakimi błędami mamy do czynienia. Chętnych proszę o kontakt na PM lub pocztę.<em>**


End file.
